Least of all I love you
by lips of the devil
Summary: Damon finds his true love, only problem is, she's ten years old and as a child, very distempered. takes place a few years after Damon is turned follow as Damon finds his love, and also finds that loving her is not easy Better version of Black lilies
1. Chapter 1

Florence Italy 1567

The trees were blowing under the breeze. Creating a song of nature while daisies crawled with black widows. A willow tree hung over the hill looking over the town. Shouts of laughter came from a far distance while children played stick ball, homeless dogs and boys howled. The large mountainous pristine white house with numerous windows. A crystal fountain and flowing garden stood on the edge. The air smelled of green apples and freesia. Inside this beautiful house a girl sat with her mother and sisters learning numbers. This girl was ten years of age while her sisters were five and eleven. The ten year old was staring out the window longing to be out there instead of in her home learning numbers. She knew she would have to learn today, but not because her mother told her. She wanted to be in the garden, the cavernous garden with the dirt and sand and lilies breezing. They were calling her name their name so that she would come and… "Lily pay attention to what I am saying!" Snapped a high sharp voice.

"Oh I am sorry mother." Lily pushed back her golden blonde hair away from her unique eyes. Her mother and teacher signora Marie glared at her.

"Now five and two Lily what is it?"

"Ummmm……"

"Its seven mama" said Lily's elder sister Marisol in a stuck up voice.

"Correct my dear" said Mrs. Marie proudly. Lily refrained from rolling her eyes. Her sister was always trying to outdo her, usually she succeeded.

"Now Demetria what is eight and four?"

"Twelve isn't it?" The youngest girl said in a shy voice.

"Yes very good dear."

"See even Demetria got it and you didn't" said Marisol smugly.

"Mari do you ever wish that for once you could hold your tongue when other people's affairs do not concern you?" Lily said sharply.

Marisol had a comeback ready.

"Liliana don't you ever wish that you could be normal just like others in this world."

At that Lily stood up and shouted "I am normal!!"

"Normal people don't know what will become of us and themselves in the future now do they?" Marisol shrieked angrily.

"Girls! Lower your voices Liliana sit down this moment or I'll hand you off to your maid, Pasha."

"I would rather it that than to sit in this place and see her face."

"Freak!"

"Enough of this I will not have fighting in my home, none of it!" Lily glared at her sisters and then announced

"I shall go for a walk and clear my head perhaps later we can work this out, if I choose." And with that Lily rushed from the room and thru the parlor. She went to walk in the gardens that always were her favorite place to go whenever she was feeling horrible. She sat down on the stone hedged bench. The garden was exquisite, in the nursery bloomed vervain and sunflowers. Lily thought that the roses and lilies were the most beautiful of them all. With a sigh she plucked a daisy from the ground and twirled it in her fingers. What her sister had said wasn't true she reminded herself again just like she did all the time. She was not a freak she was normal, no one could tell her different. "Mari is just frightened that's all she thinks one day I will see her in a horrible predicament and won't know what to do." But lily would not do that. She willed herself not to see her siblings, she barley wanted to see her parents in her head. Father was away on work. He could get hurt during construction and she told herself not to see. She looked into the sky and saw a black abyss. A dark see swirling pools of ebony and obsidian. Wait that's not right, the sky is blue. But she looked more closely, she was falling into the deep, deep black, it was unfathomable and yet compelling. She longed to see more of this endless black, how had it become in the sky like this. Then it was going away, slowly ever so slowly and she willed herself to pull to pull on the black and keep it still for her to stare forever. So beautiful, go towards it lily she said to herself go forward and see the ebony the spaces between the stars. So…..

"Liliana!! Liliana what are you doing child?" Lily started. It was then that she realized that she had left her seat and was reaching for the heavens. Her hands clenched into fist slowly. "Liliana child I don't know what I am going to do with you forever running for the gardens."

"Pasha, do you believe black to be a beautiful colour?"

"Why of course not black is the colour of death child why ever would you wonder that?"

"A sea of ebony and obsidian snuck up on me, and I was trapped in its beauty." "Such answers like that will get you a fine teasing from the other children now, you talk in riddles what ever do you mean by it?"

Lily dropped her hands to her sides and still stared at the sky, which was blue again.

"I dreamt I was falling and kept falling and nothing could stop me." She murmured softly and looked at Pasha with her crystal eyes. They were a sea of colours. There was grey which was most dominant, the blue highlighting it make them look of storm clouds and that green, which had snuck its way in there. Oak green that stared hard at you never glazing over or flinching away waiting patiently for others to back down, others may win the battle, but to lily they lost the war. Slowly she smiled and turned to Pasha. "Can't I stay here a bit longer Pasha?"

"No child you must go back to your lessons be considerate your mother could easily get you a tutor."

"Then why doesn't she we have the money." Lily started out of the garden Pasha behind her.

"I believe child that your mother loves you too much to even be away from you when she surely doesn't need to."

"I suppose you are right" lily considered "that and she worries that I will go into my fictional world and predict the future of the tutor." Pasha sighed

"Dear child do not speak of that! It is the Devils work!"

"And the beautiful black is the devils work to I suppose is it Pasha?"

"No I believe it is your imagination" and she ruffled lily's hair.

Later on lily was wandering around her home when her sister demetre waved her over into her room. "What is it Demi?" She asked her sister.

"Come Mari has something she wishes to speak to you about." Lily sighed then reluctantly went into Demetria's room. Marisol was sitting on demi's bed. So different did they look. While Lily's hair was flowing gold, Marisol's was burning red. Real red like fire, and eyes of liquid brown. Demetria was just the opposite, with hair like black silk and eyes of rain water blue.

"Lily" whispered Marisol "I am sorry for behaving that way with you earlier I do not know what became of me." Lily closed her eyes then opened them,

"Oh Mari I am sorry as well. It seems what signora Richardson taught us went through one ear and out the other."

At that Marisol smiled and got up. "Are we again friends?"

"And sisters as well." Lily finished. Hugging Mari lily felt better, happy, serene, but she did not forget her black sea in the sky. She hungered for more, she wanted to reach out and touch it to see if she would fall deep deep down and never come out. With a flip of her hair Lily let go of her sister. Marisol grinned at Lily then Demi. Lily didn't want to tell her sisters about the black for fear that Marisol would go back to thinking she was a freak, and she didn't want that. So she would keep it to herself.

Lily was again in her garden surrounded by flowers and holding a book. Her bangs completely covered her eyes but she didn't care she wasn't really reading. She just sat, accompanied by her friends the lilacs and lilies. Suddenly she saw that black again. Whatever was it and why was there no picture to it? She heard a light snap and pulled her eyes away from the vision. A figure stood in front of her. He was elegantly dressed with long black silky hair and dark eyes. Instead of asking if he was lost or looking for someone she said "your eyes" they were the same colour black she had seen in the sky. The same sea, a black abyss. The man stared at her. "You" he said in a contemptuous voice. It was then she felt something coming from him. Power. She was drawn to him whatever was he because surly he was no human. Then she felt that power hit her as if probing her. "Hey!" she exclaimed "that was very rude you can ask my permission to send waves of your power at me I am but a child."

"You have power child." He said in a different voice now. "You, I was drawn to."

"And I saw you." she said. She didn't know why, but the power surrounding him made her so much more comfortable speaking with him. He slowly sat on the bench. She stared down. "You have power I can feel it you get it by taking… souls? The power from our veins or something…" she trailed off then laughed looking back at him. "I am sorry I guess I do talk in riddles."

"Really because I unraveled that quite well"

"Of course you did it was about you. Your eyes I thought were beautiful when I saw."

"And you saw them how?"

"My mind of course you somehow know."

"You are physic?"

"Yes."

"Well I am not and you have seen my eyes dear child but I have yet to see yours."

"They are a bit odd." She said softly

"I have seen many odd things before." He replied. She smiled then lifted her bangs. He stared into a swirl of colours. Dominant grey like angry clouds, midnight blue a content sky, and oak green. Like leaves. Fresh green leaves. Three brilliant colours. Their eyes locked. Neither had ever been ones to back down. Her whole universe was filled with black and his filled with nature.

"Your name may I ask?"

"Liliana Marie. Yours may I ask"

"Damon Salvatore." They both smiled. Their eyes still locked

"May I watch over you Liliana?"

"If you wish it and call me Lily."

"If you wish it, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was in her bed the balcony doors open the wind blowing steadily. she felt very warm and happy, though she know not a reason to be. then she remembered. of course Damon! that was it that was the reason. th man she had met in the garden the day before. oh what beautiful eyes he had. and the rest of him was quite handsome as well. slowly lily got up and put on her robe. the sun was out today and she wanted to go walk in the gardens. perhaps Damon might be there again and they could continue to talk.

Damon was resting in a tree a sleek black crow. he was well fed and now bored. but with a jolt he thought of the girl lily. she was beautiful. her eyes were amazing, that blond hair. he hadnt see hair that blond since Katherine. shaking his head he stopped thinking of the german girl. it was no use now she was dead and he wouldnt cry about it at all. he refocused his thoughts on lily. she was only a child but seemed much more mature than that. and she had visions a vision of him as well. well his eyes more like. weird that this child would see his eyes only. why? maybe this was a sign, he had felt something for her the need to protect her, to be there for her, nuture her mind, body, and soul... stop right there Damon. she is way to young for you to be thinking of. then again there was nothing in this world that Damon couldn't have. getting cocky in the sense of his mind he didnt notice a little blond child walking right underneath the tree until he heard her humming. the crow looked down and frowned. Lily was walking, no more like floating across the little path her hair flowing down her shoulders and her eyes covered by perfect bangs. he suddenly felt the need to speak with her. Lily sat on a curved bench and looked up into the sky her eyes shining. god for a child she was beautiful, and smart. lily suddenly looked around

"Damon is that you?" she whispered and as if on cue the crow flew out of the tree and landed a grown man just off to the right of lily in the bushes.

"lily child hello" she smiled a white smile and stood

"i knew you would come" she replied as he took her hand and kissed it. she blushed and pulled her hand back. he smirked and sighed as the red in her cheeks made his gums tingle.

"did you" he asked ignoring the feeling. he had decided yesterday that he would not feed from her. lily nodded. she seemed happy, excited to see him, though Damon couldn't blame her.

"i know it is early but i must ask of you why did I see your eyes." he had just been pondering that. she continued "and why must you watch over me?"

"why did you give me permission to do so dear child?" he countered she lowered her eyes and Damon was about to judge her as weak when her eyes flew to him suddenly angry

"i am not weak! how dare you I was thinking of my answer." startled at her outburst Damon stepped back and raised his brows

"i was obviously mistaken lily i apologize." where did that come from, she could here his private thoughts even thoughts he hadnt really thought of. she lowered her eyes again

"i am sorry about that as well my temper isnt the best Damon. well to answer your question it was all in a rush, the heat of the moment i believe but yes seemed to be the right answer at the moment" he watched her as her eyes met his again feirce but loving.

"and what about now lily, do you regret your answer." she chuckled at this

"i should given the age difference but no i do not Damon i would love for you to watch over me. but if i may ask what ever are you protecting me from?"

'life' he wanted to say but he did not. scareing her would not settle well and he didnt want her parents to be involved.

"lily i can't say i know, i said it in the heat of the moment" she laughed and it was like crystals sparkling in the sun, beautiful. finally she sobered and looked around the garden "which flower do you favor the most?"

"well i thought even the dullest would have known, the lily of course." it was Damon's turn to laugh. she had wit he'd give her that. she looked up into the sky now and suddenly her eyes went blank. Damon stared at her mesmerized as her blank face stared through the sky, past the sun past the stars into her own little world. when she came back she was smiling though the smile looked a bit sad. "my papa is coming home next week I've seen it oh and there will be a big party, isnt it wonderful Damon!" she started twirling around the garden. out of everyone her father was the one who understood her the most, whenever he saw her having a vision he would just laugh and say 'I see my little girl is in her own little world' she loved him for that he didnt shy away from her like her mother and siblings when it was happening. "oh Damon you have to come, i know we only just met but i feel as if i've known you my whole ten years, you must come, i'll introduce you to mother and you can make nice, i dont think it will matter that you are a vampire, they will love you anyway." that stopped Damon

"you know?" he exclaimed and she laughed again

"why of course how could I not? i also know you are that beautiful crow i saw flying in my dreams."

"but i never showed myself to you and well i suppose the visions helped" he concluded leaving his flustered stage behind. she stopped twirling and sat on the bench

"Damon sir if you were to know that I am physic then I am to know you are a vampire, it's only fair." her lashes fluttered slightly and her eyes lit up. oh she had all her innocence, no devil could have tainted her with the visions, they came only from God. Damon let out a breath "well what to you think Mr. Salvatore shall I introduce you?" it would give Damon an excuse to be near Lily and watch over her from what he had no idea but the thought of being with her made a thrill go through him.

"that would be delightful Miss Marie" she gave him a sly look

"mind you sir, it is only to introduce you, after that you have to do the rest. can you handle that?"


	3. Chapter 3

So I dont own anything that has to do with the vampire diaries :(

But I am working on that as we speak enjoy!

"lily it is too early for you to be in the garden and mother is looking for you come on!" Marisol complained. lily refrained from rolling her eyes and followed her sisters. when they got back into the house her mother was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"lily where were you? I told you that you could not go running off so early in the morning"

"i didnt go running off i just went out in the garden there is nothing wrong with that" her mother just shook her head

"oh liliana I dont know what i am going to do with you forever exploring that garden. what is so different from how it was yesterday and the day before?"

"well you see new flowers are just growing in and new birds are saying hello to me, it would be rude not to respond." everyone looked at her before her mother sighed

"liliana you must get your head out of the clouds what if someone were to hear you speaking that way?" lily grew angry. it wasnt enough that she was already a freak. her good mood that Damon had given her had shattered and her eyes darkened. yes there were things wrong with her. her powers her eyes her hair, but eveything she said had to be directed toward that one affliction of seeing the future. she hated it

"then they would obviously assume that i have the sight mother what eles could there be?" she replied angrily and her mother and sisters gasped

"lily i wont have you talk that way"

"oh i'm finished anyway mother it matters not!" and with that she stormed upstairs to her room. when she got there Pasha was opening the curtains. "keep then closed Pasha the devils child deserves not even a sliver of sunlight!" and she collapsed on her bed tears already running down her cheeks. Pasha rushed over and stroked her hair

"there there child what ever is the matter?"

"mother is the matter, always she assumes i have seen a terrible thing" lily sat up her face red and wet with tears "she doesnt deserve to know Pasha she should have to wait just like she is supposed to."

"know what heavens child stop crying i can hardly understand your speech."

"are you sure it's not the devil babbling through my mouth" and she started to sob. Pasha pulled lily into her arms and rocked her slowly

"alright dear thats it let it out." when lily had cried until she could no more she looked up at her house maid

"Pasha I saw my father, he is coming home next week and there will be a big celebration. i saw it was so beautiful and papa was smiling at me. he loves me so Pasha he doesnt care." Pasha smiled and hugged lily

"is this what you were speaking of? not telling your mother of your fathers' return?" lily nodded and wiped her eyes.

"what do you think i should do Pasha?" Pasha let go of lily and stood

"well i think you should think of it on your own only you can decide." as she made her way out she stopped and turned "oh and let some sunlight in I see no devils child in this room only a child of God" lily smiled at her and sat back on her bed. she didnt want to think of what her mother had been implying she wanted to think of Damon. she wondered what he had in mind for their meeting how would he do it. she lay back. he hadnt missed her compliments toward him and she hadnt wanted him to. she thought he was very handsome vampire or not. yes he had been a bit shocked when she threw that one at him but she was smug about it. if he knew right off the bat that she was physic well then she would find out he was a vampire of course it only made since. she knew from his own power that he wasnt normal then when he had probed her she knew he wasnt human. she had read up on vampires a while ago when she was just seven. she had a dream of them and of black crows. lily thought they were beautiful. she had learned to think of the 'bad' as beautiful. she was aware that Damon would be beautiful in everyones eyes. she rolled over and got out of the bed. walking over to her dressing table she started brushing her hair. the wavy blond locks fell to one shoulder then the other. she liked doing her hair, it made her feel pretty. then fluffing her bangs until they hid her odd eyes she turned away and went to do her chores. she didnt need to do them but wanted to. she helped the maids and watched the cooks preparing some sort of soup for her mother. Paul was her favorite cook, he always let her taste what ever he was cooking. out of everyone there Paul was the only one who knew of her visions apart from her family.

"hello Paul" she greeted sitting at the counter. he hissed for her to get down then kissed her forehead

"hello flower child how are you this evening? any new conquests?" he was alway the only one she didnt mind talking of her visions to, well other than Damon.

"actually yes but it is a secret, I cant tell anyone." Paul pouted

"oh flower child you can tell me anything, please I won't tell a soul." lily stared him in the eye pulling her bangs away so that he could see hers full on.

"only if you promise Paul." she finally answered in a soft voice. he looked around and nodded

"on my honor as a cook i promise not to tell a soul of what you are about to tell me."

"alright, I saw papa he is coming home next week and we are to celebrate his return." Paul started to smile until it took up his whole face.

"oh that is exciting! we have waited for your father to come home for months and you saw it, how did he look?" lily smiled and took a little pastry from the counter and bit into it.

"like i remember, young, handsome and totally in love with me. he was smiing at me and hugging me. I knew he missed me i just knew it." she took another bite then looked around the kitchen. pots were steaming with boiling water and food. she could smell what was for lunch. she knew that in awhile she and her sisters would have to go out to the town and by things for the house. she was looking forward to it. suddenly she blanked out. a harsh light a loud sound, a shrill scream wood crashing pain. so much pain why so much oh make it stop. her head started pounding and a light flashed from the back of her mind to the front blocking her view of anything worth seeing which was a lot. again she saw the black crow and heard a hiss of pleasure. red and black, gold filling her head wood breaking tearing and ripping. a loud whining sound. what was going on she didnt like this vision one bit it hurt much more than the ones of her family. oh make it stop make it STOP!

"Lily get up lily are you alright" she opened her eyes. she was on the floor of the kitchen the cooks and servants watching her anxiously. "hey flower child are you okay." confused her eyes darted all around before she nodded and started to stand. Paul helped her up keeping her steady.

"I'm fine i just felt faint is all my mother needn't know a thing" she finished sternly looking around at them all.

"yes miss"

"of course miss"

"not a word miss" lily nodded her thanks then leaned against the counter her palm on her head

"what did you see lily" paul asked she shook her head

"i dont exactly know paul it was all so sudden and all i know is that i have a raging headach."

"why not lie down then" she waved the idea away

"no no i couldnt i have things to do today i'm fine paul honest." he gave her a skeptical glance then shrugged

"have it your way but if you feel the least bit faint you will lie down."

"yes I promise" she said keeping her fingers crossed. when she got out of the kitchen she went to the den and started to knit. she was making a blanket, it was for her father to keep him warm whenever he went away again which lily was sure he would. at half past three her sisters came running into the den.

"Lily it's time to go Alyana says to get ready." lily dropped her blanket and stood


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately so on with the story**

the carriage rode up the winding road to the white house with many windows. Damon sat with the driver as the girls talked in the back. when they jolted to a stop lily peeked out the window. her mother was coming outside her face worried and when Damon stepped out her eyes grew frantic.

"oh dear hello sir, what pleasure do i owe you sir?" Damon smiled and kissed her hand

"I was in town and an unfortunate thing happened. I believe your young girl is it took a turn for the worst when a horse of yours went mad and nearly trampled her." Mrs. Marie clutched her hand to her mouth and gasped. "not to worry though I took care of it, I thought I would escort little miss Marie home she was a bit faint."

"oh kind sir thank you how ever can I thank you?" just then with the help of a footman lily hopped out of the carriage.

"mother I think we should invite him to dinner it's the least we could do what with him saving my life." her mother looked down at her with an odd expression.

"well, yes I think a meal is in order and sir if there is anything else, my husband should be home soon if it's money you want..." but Damon stopped her

"oh now I am just glad little miss Marie is okay"

"but you must stay sir, the cooks are making their specialty right mother?" lily said staring at her mother with her intimidating eyes. her mother faltered just a bit then nodded

"oh you have to sir, please its the least we can do." Damon seemed to be considering it then he grinned

"why not I would be delighted." Mrs. Marie smiled and they led Damon inside. her mother stopped to grab lily by the shoulder

"ow let go I did nothing wrong." she protested and her mother gripped tighter

"lily you should be more careful you could have been killed"

"as if you would have grieved" lily whispered before she pulled out of her mothers grip and ran inside of the house.

while the dinner was being made Damon sat with lily in the den. she continued to knit as they spoke with one another. "I think that was marvelous Damon only a bit scary for me." he smiled and leaned toward her

"i would never hurt you lily" she sighed as they stared into each others eyes

"oh I do wonder why"

"do not wonder just except it" she peered at him more closely then leaned back and looked back at her blanket. he watched her carefully

"why does it matter to you why i want to watch over you?" lily leaned her head on the back of the chair and thought

"I just am a bit anxious what if, you are the thing that i need to be protected from how can you watch over me when you are the threat?" he licked his lips

"how indeed lily, I was wondering when you would ask me that you are very smart." lily stuck her tongue out to examine it then put it back.

"how did you become what you are today, a vampire?" she spoke so casually about it as if it were an affliction that you could get rid of with the right dose of medicine. teasingly he questioned her back

"how did you become what you are today, a human" lily giggled

"why I was created silly created by God and given to my mother to look after and nurture."

"well I was created by something, a little less holy" lily frowned slightly then looked up and out the window

"is it not beautiful Damon the sky, a storm is coming. one of my favorite times of the year when the clouds are grey and the sky is black. it excites me tells me something is coming." then she turned to him and beckoned him to the window. when he was near her she leaned against his arm and pointed to one particular cloud. "its angry things are not going the way it wants, the flowers arent being destroyed. do you like flowers Damon?" he nodded and she moved closer to him. he smelled really good his skin. lily liked it. "well this cloud doesnt its distressed you see there is a prism a greenhouse if you will over the flowers protecting them from that unknown source." she then faced Damon full on pulling her bangs out of her eyes "you are that prism i am the flower, and the angry cloud." she pointed again out the window at it "that is the evil that you are protecting me from." his eyes narrowed

"what is the evil" lily pursed her lips then smiled

"what is the evil indeed, there isnt just one evil there is alot excuse my blateness it's everywhere, its in you and it is in me. it is in mother and father and my sisters, even the cooks and servants. it is everywhere and everyone, do you understand. one thing always hurts another and the other always in its turn hurts another, thus creating a chain of evil. it's simple as that." she stared into the sky for a few more moments then said in her little voice "thank you for saving me." then she hopped up and held the blanket out for him to see. "how do you like it?" it took him a while to answer. Damon cleared his throat

"its beautiful you really did all that yourself?"

"well you sat here and watched me so yes I did." Damon pulled her suddenly roughly against him. a sharp intake of breath startled lily more than where his hands were. cheeks flamed red. that crush she had on him was growing furiously tapping and tugging at lilys' heart.

"you are quite witty lily my girl." her heart fluttered 'his girl' she didnt think about maybe he was just being kind, no he was to watch over her he was going to be there for her forever. vampire or no. his hands traveled up her back and her spine shivered from the inside out. he reached her hair and ran his fingers through the blond locks

"am i frightening you little lily?" truth be told he was exciting her. she wanted him to keep going her crush was filling her chest and lily felt she was suffocating in cement or thick dry mud. her breathing was labored and panicky but her heart was a peace.

"oh no sir not at all." her accent picked up at the end of her sentence and he closed his eyes.

"there is evil in everyone lily you just havent felt the evil in me just yet. but you will" her eyes fluttered and she whispered

"do you want me to lie Damon do you want me to say that you scare me that i see the evil in you."

"yes" he hissed. Damon didnt want for lily to be comfortable, she was a child she had her innocence she was supposed to at least be startled by his presence.

"you want me to lie, just so you can continue to come back and watch over me. Damon i cannot. do you want to know why?" he nodded and lily trailed a nail tip over his cheek "because we are both different from the world but exactly the same to each other and that can't be helped." she shrugged "you are stuck with me, your little old fearless girl, i hope you like it." he let her go and sighed. her mind had his entire body on fire. just the look she was giving him. Damon didnt want to think the things he wanted about her because she was ten and still had all of her innocence no matter what everyone told her. lilys' face went blank suddenly and then just like that she flung herself into her chair and pulled Damon with her. he got back into his chair as a servant walked in.

"miss Marie and guest, supper is ready"

"thank you anne" lily said getting her breathing under control "we shall dine in only a moment" the servant nodded her head once and left. "well lets not keep them waiting Damon" and the two walked out of the room

they sat around the table eating quietly. Damon didnt eat that much because, of course he didnt need to. Mrs. Marie could barely contain herself it was only when Marisol asked what was the matter did she explode

"i just got word from your father he is to be home next week." everyone, even lily gasped

"really papa is coming home oh its been ages since i've seen him."

"yes" was all lily said. no one paid attention to her response.

"oh Mr. Salvatore I told my husband what has happened and he sends his thanks." here it was lily could feel she just had to suggest it

"mother we should have a celebration for papa when he comes home" for once her mother smiled at her

"yes lily that is just what i was thinking, and I think so that you can meet their father and he can express his thanks in person that you should be welcomed Mr. Salvatore." now it was Damons' turn

"oh my lady i couldnt intrude"

"oh no you would not be intruding of course not, we would love to have you." she said blushing just a bit. Damon stared into her eyes. they were the shade of grey that lily had in her river of colours maybe the green came from her father or the blue but what about that third colour? hmm Damon wondered

"well then i will take that into consideration the food is delicious by the way." her mother blushed again

"why thank you sir" she mumbled and lily giggled with her sisters. dinner was finished and dessert was served after that they reclined and talked for a while before Mrs. Marie told the girls it was bedtime, that was when Damon said he had to go. "will you come back again?" she asked. Damon stared at lily over her mothers shoulder holding her gaze

"oh yes" he said then turned his black eyes back on her and smiled "it was a pleasure spending this evening with you My lady" he kissed her hand and smiled again. "goodnight lily dear child I am sure we will meet again soon." she grinned at him

"only God knows sir" and with that she turned and walked away.

**well review and tell me how you like it. I know its going slow but i'm being as delicate as i can considering the age i chose for her. well much obliged tehe :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**well again i dont own vampire diaries but i do own lily and her sister so there! now on with the story**

Damon and Lily were out in the gardens. she was showing him every flower that she was fond of. he watched her curiously. she had pulled her hair into a ponytail but the bangs stayed.

"and this is the vervain, next to lilies they are my favorite, they repel your kind but don't worry i would never use it."

"how do you know so much?" he asked astounded. she shrugged and sniffed a rose.

"I'm smart" was all she said before sitting on the ground in front of the roses. "the flower of love, smell it Damon" she was such a child. He walked over and sniffed

"yes i can almost taste it." she rolled her eyes at him then stood

"come I must show you something." she caught his hand and led him around the bend to more beds of flowers.

"is this all you do lily sit with the flowers?" the past few days they had spent in the garden among the flowers.

"well I've nothing more to do and these are my only friends, I sometimes think it was fate that named me lily. would you have something else in mind for us to do perhaps?" he gave her a sly look

"yes, but you are far to young." she laughed and stopped at a small gate. she pulled an old looking key out of her pocket and pushed it into the lock and turned

"this is where i go, papa showed me this place when i was younger and sometimes if I can't take anymore of the world I come here." she opened the gate and sighed. it was like something from a fairytale. the big beautiful forest, oak trees framed the little lake at the end of the walk and cast a dark look from the sky. "there are lots of animals here I like bunnies the best what do you like." not even listening to his answer, if he would give one, lily ran ahead toward the clearing. "try and catch me sir? if i got lost what would you do." her laughter was like the sun sparkling on a lake, beautiful. Damon gave chase lily shrieked when she realized he would actually chase her. they ran around and Damon found himself laughing with her. finally after exhausting themselves they lay on their backs staring up into the trees. "will you ever leave me Damon?" she asked. he turned to face her

"why ever would you ask such a question." she stared back into his eyes with a sad look

"papa left"

"but is he not coming back?" she sighed in frustration

"that isnt my point he left and he swore to never do that. will you do the same." Damon leaned in until his head was against hers

"I promise little miss Marie, to never leave you no matter what the circumstances." then he grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together. "do you believe me lily?"

"I don't know I want to believe you as much as you want me to fear you."

"the other day you said that you would never fear me, will you never believe that I am here for you and no one else. I will kill lily for you, and I am not sure why but one thing I am sure of. I will do it." she let out a breath

"I am very fortunate Damon to have you here with me." her crush had grown over the past few days to a liking of him, she was sure it would grow to more. she loved already his eyes, his hair, his face. it was too perfect, and yet she could see the flaws. the looks that passed in his eyes before he covered them. "will you not hide from me Damon. this is not a game of hide and seek, you cannot hide. how can watch over me if you are hiding yourself?" Damon knew exactly what she was talking about. how he masked his feelings. what he did. he sat up and lily gasped "oh do be mad i didnt mean to!" she was distressed now. slowly he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek

"I am far from mad. no you are just figuring me out faster than I intended you to." now she smiled

"you like playing by your own rules, ah how funny" he touched her cheek again

"how so?"

"we both love to play by our own rules oh this is going to be oh so fun." he smirked adn laid back down and after a few moments she did the same. for hours the two lay there and conversed. laughing and touching each other playfully, lily didnt know how to stop her crush on her guardian demon she wasnt sure she wanted to stop it.

"lily why do you like grey clouds so much."

"because they are different like me I like strange and different things, makes me seem normal."

"I wouldnt like you if you were normal" he concluded "you'd be boring" she rolled over and sat up her hair falling to one side of her neck.

"really? thats sweet" Damon raised an eyebrow then stood up.

"come i feel a storm coming." she allowed him to pull her up and they began to walk back. they held hands and Damon kept his eyes on her easily stepping around ditches or wet mud. before they got back to the main gardens lily asked something of Damon

"Damon if you ever were to leave me, no let me finish" she forestalled his protests "if you ever were to leave me even just to go to the next room, then...I would like a kiss." he stared down at her his eyes had narrowed slightly eyebrows raised. lily thought that maybe she had asked for too much but she wanted it. he was her crush, how many people in the world got to spend all day with their crush and not hope for a kiss. everyone would love to get a kiss from Damon and thats what lily feared. she was a child, and he was an adult, what if Damon found someone else to protect, someone older, taller, someone he could touch and hold hands with in public, someone he could kiss without thinking of getting caught. Damon leaned down a smirk tugging at his lips.

"you want a kiss?" she nodded "whenever I am away from you is that right?"

"yes" she breathed Damon leaned closer until their lips were just inches away.

"but i cannot take advantages of you that way." he finally said moving away and her heart went cold. she nodded and stepped back "i would like to" her heart leaped into her throat "really i would but lily I'm not leaving you anytime soon" he laughed at that and stroked her hair. she frowned then pushed his hands off her hair playfully. she turned in a circle and flounced away smiling back at him.

"what about this one?"

"too bright"

"how about this one?"

"too dark"

"and this"

"a bit too long"

"oh Damon make up your mind." Damon laughed then stifled it when he heard someone walk past lilys' bedroom door. he was resting on her bed while she held dresses up in front of her. "I must know which dress to wear to the party."

"didnt you see what you are wearing?" he asked curiously and she dropped the dress

"I only saw father only focused on him not my dress." he shrugged and stared down at the book he was reading. lily looked through her closet and then gave a happy cry. "what of this" it was a long sleeved blue crushed velvet dress with golden trim. It fit her perfectly. she would wear her long hair down her back she stared at the dress for a moment then said "yes i think i shall wear this what do you think?" he glanced at the dress and smiled.

"now that is more for you lily, like the sun and the sky"

"yea a dark sky and a golden sun." Damon held a hand out to her and she took it. he sat up and stared into her eyes.

"perfect for you" he whispered and then kissed her forehead. then he rolled over letting go of her hand so he could go out on the balcony. she started to follow when a knock came to her door then it burst open.

"lily lily you'll never guess what! papa is coming home now. right now the celebration will be tomorrow for he will be very tired oh isnt this exciting?" Marisol was practically shaking with happiness and lily added to her shaking by bouncing with her.

"oh Mari is it true! really oh papa is coming!!" they jumped around and giggled

"we must see that our youngest sister knows"

"yes of course." Marisol ran off lily was about to follow when she turned back to the balcony. the crow stared at her then squawked a goodbye." she laughed "yes i suppose that was a kiss" and the crow flew away

**well here we are another chapter finished and another**

**to go! review it's fun luv ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa!"

"oh my little lily oh how I've missed you." Mr. Hanson Marie hugged his favorite daughter close to his chest. she inhaled his scent and laughed.

"oh papa it's been simply hell without you pardon my language." he laughed with her and kissed her on the lips. then he set her down and hugged his two other daughters who buried their faces in his jacket. Mrs. Marie was crying softly and when it was her turn to hug her husband she did so, throwing herself at him and sobbing. finally when they had let him breath Hanson sat by the fire with Demetria on his lap and lily and Marisol sitting infront of him. "papa I am so glad you are home. our garden is very beautiful, I kept it up for you just as i promised the sky told me you were coming papa the breeze whispered to me for such a long time." he chuckled

"did it now love? well it was right." Marisol got a dark look on her face and she sighed "now Mari lets not disrespect your sister, she is only telling me the truth."

"mother told her not to."

"but this is me Mari don't you understand, we are all family lily has as much a right to tell me what the winds have confided to her as you do."

"well you see I don't make it a habit to talk to nothing." lily started to say something but her father forestalled her.

"i won't have any arguements, I am home and we are a family again." then he smiled at lily "darling I heard you found yourself in the arms of a savior." lily giggled at the word.

"yes and that is his name papa, Damon Salvatore he saved me and we have befriended him."

"yes I understand that your mother has invited him to join in on our festivities."

"oh i hope that is fine papa, we do owe him more than we can give. he saved my life the only way to truly pay thanks would be to give him one. and I don't think anyone is willing to die now are they."

"oh lily you say the most vulgar things." Demetria said wrinkling her nose with suppressed laughter.

"yes and I would love to meet him." lily hopped up and clapped

"oh you can see him tomorrow, he always comes over now to help mother and spend time with us."

"us you mean you lily" Marisol said standing as well. lily paid no attention to her as she turned her gaze to the fire. it was so beautiful, it crackled merrily as her sisters began talking with their father again getting more and more exciting. the fire danced to a certain beat, the beat of her heart, left right down, up, back to the right now the left, burns a bit deeper a deeper red. red as blood. she didnt know why she was so fascinated with it she wanted to touch it, to feel if it was liquid and tasted of copper the way Damon told her she wanted to feel the warm blood red...Fire! immedietly she snapped out of it. what was she doing? that was fire she couldnt touch it. turning back to her sisters lily put on a fake smile and joined in.

when it was time for bed papa tucked them in. he went to lilys' room last so that he could speak with her. "goodnight papa"

"oh no you are not getting out of it that easy." she frowned then sighed

"I saw you" she whispered and then covered her face. he took her hands and pulled them away

"and" she seemed confused

"what else are you talking about" he smiled and let go of her hands. she sat up and tilted her head to the side

"your savior, did you tell him you saw me as well." she opened her mouth then looked down. slowly she nodded then looked back up at him.

"you won't tell mother, she will only try and run him off." papa kissed her head

"of course I won't lily your secret is safe with me, and Mr. Salvatore as well." she hugged him tight then gave him a kiss on the cheek

"thank you papa" she whispered before letting him go. he pat the covers then stood.

"sweet dreams my darling" and he blew out the candle.

In the dream she was with him, they were dancing and she felt like a princess. her golden hair was pulled up in an elegant bun her dress flowed around her, silk blue and gold with black strings. she felt so beautiful, so happy. her mind was clear, there was no constant pounding or light flashing at all times on warning, just lily and Damon. and oh how wonderful he looked. his long raven black hair swept his shoulders, his dark eyes were laughing and filled with...something but lily was sure it was reflected in her eyes.

only then did she realize that she was eye level with him. and her feet surely touched the ground, she was grown up and could easily dance with Damon. it was only a dream but lily felt she could do anything. they were in a ballroom with many windows. she moved until she was more comfortable in his arms

"L'amo il mio piccolo angelo farà per sempre siamo" he whispered to her and lily whispered back

"e l'amo il mio salvatore farà per sempre tengo il suo cuore mentre lei tiene il mio" he grinned and leaned toward her.

"Potere ho un bacio in modo che potrei dire che conservo le sue labbra"

"Solo se lei lo desidera il mio amore" he captured her lips and lily felt warmth rushing out to all parts of her and her hands left his to tangle in his silky hair. they swayed in circles lost in their kisses, his mouth trailed kisses from her lips to her cheek down to her neck to her shoulder sliding down her arm to her wrist then all the way back up again. she had her eyes closed her head thrown back gasping with pleasure. she suddenly had the urge to crack a lid open and when she did she gasped herself into silence. Damon with his white fangs exsposed to her but he was staring with wide eyes, so innocent that lily couldn't help but smile and when she did she felt something different about her gums.

her tongue flashed over her teeth curling over the tips and was surprised to find her tongue was bleeding. fangs, she had fangs no doubt Damon gave them to her. oh how she loved this dream. she would give up anything to be with Damon, if only he would see and feel what she was. as they danced she laughed with him. he spun her around and her eyes went everywhere taking in the room. nothing was out of order, she felt as if she had been here before and was just checking up on it and decided to have a private moment with Damon.

he was still dancing, twirling and lifting her expertly. when he turned her he disappeared from view and then the huge crow was there. lily turned too and then she was no longer there. a slightly smaller white dove appeared. there was a huge flash of light, it would have blinded a normal human but the two only got their wings ready. the light grew bigger and seemed to turn gold right before their eyes. the black crow took off the dove following. they flew into the light which enveloped them into it's beauty. faces began to flash in front of her.

Mother, Marisol, Demetria, Papa, Paul, Grandfather....the faces surrounded her like a prison trapping her. the crow was no where to be seen. the dove was gone and in it's place was lily. but not the grown woman, but the ten year old she was. she sat up staring at the faces. even as she watched their faces began to change. turning paler and paler until they were nothing but shriveled prunes of people she loved.

"No papa! mother!" she screamed and stood, and found she was saturated in a thick red liquid. it smelled of copper tasted that way as well, it was on her lips in her mouth, down her throat, in her stomach. "no no come back" she shrieked and tried to go towards them but the liquid-blood was thickening and was getting hard to get through. "no papa please come back" she was sobbing now, the blood bath was getting higher soon she would drown in it. oh why was this happening.

where was Damon he promised to never leave her and if he did he would kiss...oh he had kissed her, and kissed her something delightful and then left. 'oh please come back please please please.' she would believe he was there to protect her if he would save her from of this nightmare...she bolted up and into someones arms, sobbing.

"sta bene il giglio l'ho presa, era solo un incubo ma sono qui e sarò sempre qui la proteggere"

"sempre il mio Damon è per favore lì sempre, non potrei portarlo se lei dovrebbe partirmi per favore"

and he rubbed her back kissing her hair as she shuddered and held him tighter her eyes stayed closed even though tears did not stop.

"Ho fermato il giglio dopo che abbiamo ballato ho pensato lei sarebbe bello lei era così felice che ciò che mai è successo?"

"Ho visto il papà, la mia famiglia e morivano davanti a me Damon ho voluto risparmiarli ma poi il sangue del sangue-loro mi circondava, io il couldnt respira ed era nella mia bocca ed oh Damon!"

Damon frowned. that wasnt the way the dream was supposed to go. she was supposed to be happy, he was protecting her. perhaps they were the visions, manifesting in a different way since he was blocking them for her, so that she didnt have to feel them jumbling in the back of her mind so she would only have to concentrate on him and them. he had made her a woman so she wouldnt feel uncomfortable about the kiss or nervous in anyway. her mind was the mind of an adult why not her body? she sniffled and buried her face in his shirt. she switched back to english.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to be so upset"

"don't apologize for showing your feelings my lily. now will you atleast try to go back to sleep?" she pulled back from him and thought

"only if you promise to stay, oh please Damon I can only sleep when I know you are here and aren't going to leave, we can be silent" she promised and finally he relented sitting back in the chair next to her bed. she laid back into her pillows and tried to close her eyes, but everytime she did she saw her family and tasted the blood. "Damon I can't sleep"

"shh little lily it's alright" she was absolutely terrified, she looked ready to cry again. she was shaking. slowly Damon sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. lily instantly relaxed and gradually her shaking settled into tiny tremors. he rocked her in his arms and whispered to her. "dormire il giglio che lei sentirà meglio nella mattina" she nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Her hair was so soft, it felt like he had taken liquid gold in his hands and was continually placing it from one hand to the other. He decided he loved it. when her breathing was even he started to get up, but like any other child she grabbed hold of him and didn't seem to want to let go. so Damon relaxed and closed his eyes.

Through the night Lily did not have another outburst and if possible held him tighter. she talked in her sleep as well. he chuckled at most of the things she said, for they made absolutely no sense until she said 'my savior' in a sleepy voice and cuddled into his chest. Damon felt his heart expand and take in her heartbeat. he truly did care about lily and he made sure he showed it. Damon fell asleep thinking of lily and how she looked so magnificent in blue and gold, and mouthwatering in red.

When she woke she felt a warm body underneath hers. confused at first she moved her head and looked up. Sweeping black silk blended with her gold locks and pale skin pressed against sun kissed skin. Damon, so he had stayed and held her. oh if he didnt love her lily didnt know what. she sat up and stretched. amazingly he still slept. her tremors started up again, but it was because there was a grown man in her bed and she had slept in his arms. she couldnt help the excited giggle that escaped her slightly parted lips. he started to stir. lily sat back and watched with rapture as he woke.

"Buono Damon di mattina lei ha avuto un buono sonno che spero?" he smiled sleepily

"oh sì il giglio anche migliore che era con lei." she turned bright red and looked away

"yes and I'm the witty one hmm Damon." she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Damon got up and stretched then went over to the window. "will you come back later" he gave her a funny look and took her chin so that she had to look at him

"why wouldnt I mio cara seems stupid not to, there is a party." she laughed softly and pushed his hand off her chin. he walked over to the balcony ready to leave when she stopped him

"you did not give me my kiss Damon"

"ah but I am not leaving you, I will always be watching over you, you just won't see me" she just waved him away. he blew her a kiss playfully and lily blew him one. his brows went up at that so she smiled smugly. when he was gone she started getting ready, washing and dressing then she went downstairs for breakfast and found her father by the bottom of the stairs waiting on her perhaps.

"my lily how did you sleep darling?" she hugged him and kissed his cheek

"well enough papa how did you sleep"

"like a small child" lily nodded and ran fingers through her bangs. he tsked her "darling you really should pull those back, your eyes are beautiful" she just nodded again before whisking down the remainding stairs. after breakfast she and her sisters went out with Alyana to play in the front yard. lily sat at the bottom of the hill infront of the stream just staring into it. a few minutes later Marisol plopped down beside her

"lily whatever do you think of when you are alone." lily shrugged

"not sure Mari, I just sit and the thoughts come to me, have you ever done that, it's much more fun than just knowing what you are going to do and say." Marisol watched her curiously

"but do you not get bored? I certainly would"

"well we are two different people Mari we think differently but both are intelegent" Marisol shrugged then leaned on lilys shoulder. the girls sat there while the youngest played with other neighboring children. "do you want to play Mari I'm sure you are bored to tears sitting staring at nothing."

"only if you play as well." lily sighed then stood. her sister clapped and grabbed her hand "oh don't be a baby liliana, we must past the time somehow, I am sure Mr. Salvatore will come a bit later, you will see him at the party." lily couldnt help but smile and went with her sister. they played tag and raced around the gardens, lily felt like the child she should be but obviously wasnt. it felt good. when she wasn't with Damon she felt grounded but when he was around, she was walking on air. that was the greatest feeling ever.

Damon Salvatore was in trouble. he was in love with the ten year old girl he had decided he would look after. why the hell was he in love with her. 'she is a child Damon remember that each time you see her, you can't let your heart flutter when you are around her, you can't think of giving in to her for a kiss. you cannot' but as many times as Damon told himself this, he just canceled it out with a simple 'age is nothing but a number' or 'I can't help that i love her' but age did make a different. if she was fifteen or sixteen it wouldnt matter he would flirt with her to no end, but she wasn't even a teenagaer yet, oh why did he have to find her so soon. yes Damon excepted that he had feelings for this girl, but he refused to think she was his soul mate. she was too young and she was...what else was she? intelegent, beautiful, funny, sweet, sarcastic? everything he could ask for in a woman. she was an angel, his angel come straight from heaven for him specifically. yes Damon sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He was on the Salvatore estate, after his father had died and his so called friends decided to take over Damon himself took action. he would need a home to stay in while he was in Florence. So he _ took_ the house and kept a few servants to tend to the outside and in. he was standing outside at the moment thinking of lily, his arms crossed over his chest. he was going to cut his hair which had prompted his lily thinking, she liked his hair long, she thought it was suiting for him. whatever he would keep it for her. oh no he was starting that, the I'll die for you thing. normally Damon would just pick up and leave, to avoid this, but...this was lily, his little mature lily he couldnt possibly leave her, what was he thinking? no he hadnt thought it it was just in his nature, his Damon nature. Well he wasn't going anywhere, he was staying right there for her and only her. would his feelings for her be considered rape? oh well he wouldn't touch her like that, even if he were drunk. that reminded him. He had to feed, he hadn't eaten in days his veins were on fire, dry and cracked. he needed to be refreshed the blood flowing like a river washing over his teeth down his throat feeling it burn, liquid pleasure. His fangs were out he had bitten his lip during his fantasy. oh god he so needed to feed. the crow took off rocketing across the deep blue sky. he settled for the first fine blooded woman he saw. He didnt quite drain her dispite his huger. he took from differnt women just a bit until he was sated. He felt a sudden happiness and grinned. his little girl, was pleased with someone or something. her happiness filled him and he made the last woman forget he had ever been there then set off merrily down the street.

Demetria watched her older sisters run around the kitchens and throught the halls trailing behind their laughter. lily stopped finally and took deep breaths

"enough Mari I feel ready to faint" she said laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time. Marisol did the same clutching lily's shoulder. it was late and the party was just about to start. all of Hanson's closes friends were coming as were family. the girls were told to go upstairs and get ready but they were still playing.

"ooh if your mother sees you three down here still not dress she'll have a right fit." lily shrugged

"we'll be ready Alyana don't worry" she shared a secret look with Marisol who forced herself not to laugh. Alyana clucked her tongue at them then turned to Demetria

"well will you for the sake of your mother go get dressed?" Demetria nodded and allowed the woman to lead her away. "you two had best stop playing around"

"oh the one time that I am playing around and I get scolded how original." she rolled her eyes then took her sisters' hand "well we should go get ready" Marisol nodded and the two followed the others. they parted at their rooms and lily went into hers so she could get ready. she was sure Damon would come through the front door it was only appropriate. she smiled as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. when she was finished in the bathroom she got dressed, smoothing the dress in front of her full length mirror. it was very pretty. when she brushed her hair she pulled the bangs back so she could stare into her reflected eyes. should she keep them away, she wasnt so sure. after some soul searching **(show term)** she decided to wear them out of the way. so she brushed them back and put her blue and gold headpiece on and looked back into the mirror. her eyes were very pretty she had to admit, though this was different she wasnt sure she could get used to seeing her eyes like this on an everyday basis but for now she would have to deal with it. a knock came to her door and once again without even waiting for her to answer Marisol burst in

"oh lily your dear Salvatore is here" lily turned to her sister eyes wide

"he is oh goodness, how do I look" Marisol ran pale eyes over her sister then said casually

"wonderful why is he your date"

"of course not why would you suggest a thing, I'll be just a moment." Marisol shrugged and left. lily gave herself a once over before rushing out of the room. she hid right before the first bend in the stairs and knelt so that she could peek out through the bars. she saw Damon walking through the door at that moment. he was talking to her father smiling then he shook his hand and kissed her mothers. taking a deep breath lily stood and started down the stairs. at that moment Damon looked up at her and beamed. she lost her breath. oh she was in love with him, now she knew it was more than just a silly little crush, it was love. "hello Mr. Salvatore" she said softly when she reached the bottom. he took her hand and kissed it

"miss lily, you look as beautiful as ever" she blushed

"thank you sir" he chuckled at her reddened cheeks and chucked her under the chin.

"I am sure I told you to call me Damon" she shook her head

"no sir I believe it was I who told you to call me lily, not the other way around." she rhendered him speechless, but not her father who roared in laughter

"I told you Damon she has her wits about her"

"yes indeed she has" he kept his eyes on lily and she bit her lip trying not to laugh. Hanson pat lily on the head and stroked under her eyes. "your eyes, I can see them"

"exactly what I was thinking, my lily has beautiful eyes." Damon nodded then Hanson got distracted by someone at the door and turned to greet them. lily clasped her hands behind her back and looked down. he still watched her until she looked back at him

"would you, like to dance miss Marie?" her face lit up and she nodded

"that would be delightlful Mr. Salvatore." he took her hand and led her through the entrance to the ballroom. they were almost in the center of the room when he bowed to her, she curtsied and he took her hand and waist and they started to dance. they flowed so well together just like in her dream. he turned her and pulled her closer than he should have her, but she was a child so it didnt matter. no scandel. she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart thrum underneath her ear. it sounded as if it were singing, I love you I love you I love you...oh how she wished. that was when lily realized something. "Damon" she whispered gazing up at him. his grip on her tightened and he nodded to show he was listening "I believe that I've just realized...I am in love with you." there was silence. not even his heart beat and lily instantly regretted her words, knowing no good would come out of them. But she would just have to take it, and his answer or say his rejection

**ooooooooh wonder what happens next! review and find out lol :)**


	7. First birthday

**well guys this is it. chapter 7! it takes place after the party, when lily is eleven years old. you'll have to read to see if Damon rejected her or not! enjoy:)**

Lily sat on the balcony her eyes closed, the wind in her hair. she was wearing green velvet and a broach given to her for her birthday. The sun was out and shining, not one of her favorite days. the garden had bloomed once again this time around and new daisies and lilac was there. they smelled wonderful. a red rose was hanging limply in her hands close to her chest. It went deep into her heart wrapping around like a finely linked chain. deep breaths were being taken and heartfilled gasps were filling the air. Her eyes opened and she peered down, her sisters were down there talking with their friends. having a good time laughing and playing. lily had no time for that, she needn't think of games and other boys, there was no use. There was only one and he was not here. she closed her eyes again and saw a beautiful black, only it was taking shape walking out of the mist, wings strong and sleek, rainbow lights reflecting in the feathers. she could dream oh that black forever and want to feel it in her hands. But she felt cold and grounded now, and it was because the lack of silk. She felt so lonely, so saddened. since that night of the party she had felt cold. since he had gone silent.

_Flashback:_

_ "I'm in love with you" she repeated and he moved slightly. "Damon I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it, I just feel we were meant to be more than just guardian and guarded. and why" she continued when he tried to say something "why else would you of all people come to me, a vampire helping me, a...witch like me if it isnt love then what is it." he still said nothing and she felt tears fill her eyes. her vision got cloudly and she pulled out of his arms and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back._

_"because my lily we are both different to the world, but exactly the same to each other and that can't be helped" she looked up at him with something like hope in her eyes. "lily there is only one way you can be madly in love with me." _

_"and what is that Damon?" she started trembling he seemed to be thinking about it then he said_

_"that is if I am in turn madly in love with you." her heart shattered. there was no way Damon could be in love with her, she was a child she might as well give up now. sighing her gaze fell and tears started seeping down her cheeks "but why are you crying lily? there is no reason to, for I in turn am madly in love with you." her head jerked up and happy tears washed away the sad ones._

_"oh Damon is it true you do love me?" she exclaimed and hugged him tight, everyone was still dancing, talking and laughing but the two could care less. Finally he pulled her away and smiled "It matters not to you my age does it?"_

_"well we cannot do what is inappropriate but no I don't care, and lily when you are older," he sighed and stroked her cheek "when you are older we will see the world together, be together forever" she giggled and laid her head back on his chest. he swayed with her and she felt warmer than she ever did in her life. he would wait for her, until she could make decisions for herself. "I love you lily, oh how I've longed to say those words I love you"_

_"oh Damon I love you" she whispered and they danced the night away._

_End of flashback_

Lily let a smile slide onto her lips just as something warm, wrapped around her waist and a chin was placed to rest on her head. And this was where she got off, the clouds sank down to her and picked her up, she was walking on air, so high she felt so peaceful all of a sudden and warm, so warm. "ciao il mio amore l'ho portata una rosa"**(hello my love I've brought you a rose) **Lily smiled and took the second rose, one picked by Damon.

"Ciao il mio tesoro, la ringrazia l'amo"**(Hello my darling, thank you I love you) **he held her tighter and kissed her cheek

"I've heard rumors that it is somebodys' birthday today."

"really and whoever is that somebody?" he chuclked and kissed her ear. lily giggled and moved closer to him, which made him move backward towards her room

"tale is that it's yours." he continued until they were past the doors and safely against the far wall.

"tale is true I am eleven today." he took in a deep breath and touched her shoulder

"well I guess I have to give you this present" he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two small boxes and held it out to her. she put the roses in one hand and took the boxes. "here let me take that" he took the roses from her "open it" when she opened the first she gasped. it was a necklace made of lapis lazuli. the stone was shaped in an oval with a silver flower attached across the front. the chain was was a string of lapis, iolite and silver beads. the stone and chain were connected by a small arc of coiled of silver.

"oh Damon its beautiful" she whispered

"open the next" he said. she did. There was a pair of matching earrings. she sighed and stared at the stone mesmerized before she turned to face Damon. "oh" he said and reached for yet another box

"Damon" she tried to stop him but he handed it to her. she opened this one and smiled. it was a simple ring with a silver band and of course the lapis stone.

"Liliana di compleanno felice"**(Happy birthday Liliana)** he said and she hugged him tight. he helped her put the necklace one then watched when she clipped in the earrings and he slipped the ring on her finger

"Lei è troppo dolce il mio salvatore, sarò avariato marcio dal tempo sono diciassette**(You are too sweet my savior, I'll be spoiled rotten by the time I'm seventeen)**

"nonsense" he said and gave her back her roses. they stared into each others eyes and beamed at their fortune. they had each other, each year was going to keep getting better, they had gone to see a play later that day, and lily decided that after the performance she would get on stage and act it all out, asking Damon to come up and do it with her. so together from memory they acted out the scenes between the two main charactors, Melina Mcknight and Steven Ralph. **( I just made that up I have no idea what play they went to see)**

"oh but my love when will I see you again?" she asked in a melodramatic voice, pretending to swoon

"at midnight Bella we shall meet infront of the fountain and go off together." he said staring off into what would be the sky. she grabbed him around the chest

"what if we are caught my love, your people will kill me"

"I will protect you should anything go out of sorts darling, nothing will though when you are in my sight." she gazed up at him then smiled

"Oh Steven!" and he dipped her back

"Oh Melina!" and he laid a kiss just above her lips. when he pulled back lily was blushing furiously.

"will you never kiss me Damon?" she asked and stood straight.

"But I do kiss you" he protested but smirked secretly

"you know what I mean Damon, I want a kiss" he turned to her and took her chin

"maybe next year cara pray" lily pursed her lips and her brows went down. she gave him a smart pose and he laughed. "come on lily your birthday isnt over yet." he jumped down lily following. they ran out just to meet her parents.

"lily dear, and Mr. Salvatore how nice to see you again I appreciate you taking lily out on the town, she seems to enjoy your company."

"I most certainly do papa." she said and Damon squeezed her fingers secretly. They conversed for a few more moments before her father told her not to late and bid them a good day and lily a happy birthday.

"lily I want you to try something" Damon said when they got back to his place. he had taken her there over the course of the months and she had made that place _theirs_. he sat her down oh the counter and went into the fridge**(they didnt have fridges but lets use our imaginations)** and brought out a bag of blood, then he went and got a bottle of wine. "here" he said as he poured them together in two glasses with a few spices, like cinnamon, nutmeg, and sugar. "makes it sweeter, douses the taste of alcohol try it." he mixed it then raised his glass to hers. she looked at it with uncertainty but clinked glasses with Damon and sipped it. she jumped slightly and gasped. It was very good, sweet and coppery. she felt like she could live off of this only, it was satisfying. the warm wine and warming blood flowing down her throat amid with spices. she had a taste of grape from somewhere, but liked it. Damon took a deep swig an then set his glass down to watch her assesment. "what do you think of it?" he questioned already knowing her answer. she nodded and licked her lips

"I like it, I want more" she said eagerly

"slow down there I don't want you drunk." she smiled at him and watched as he poured her some more. two glasses became three then four then after that lily lost count, dispite Damons' warnings she had gotten drunk. at the end he started filling the glass with more blood than wine, to get her to sleep. "it's time for me to take you home lily love" she just nodded sleepily and allowed him to pick her up like a baby and carry her to the carriage. he used some of his powers on her to make her not that drunk, then sat with her as the driver took them back to her estate

"hmm I love you Damie" she murmured sleep covering her like a blanket. when they stopped he carried her up to the door and was allowed to take her to her room. her maids took care of changing her clothes and then they left the too so he could tuck her in. "goodnight"

"goodnight love" he softly said then peeked up "I have to go back downstairs now and leave, I can't stay though I have business to take care of, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"kay" her eyes were closing gradually. he chuckled and kissed her head

"happy birthday lily" he had a servant bring a glass of water up so he could set it on her bedside table the he bid her parents goodnight and left. lily had fun today, and for that he was glad. One thing he was sure of though, she would have her first hangover the next morning.


	8. wake up its your birthday part 1

"Wake up sleepy head! We have a big day ahead of us, come on I bought you something"

"Damon you must stop giving me gifts, I'll be nothing but a brat"

"but you are allowed to be a brat today. It's your birthday" lily bolted up

"really?" she exclaimed. Damon stopped and dropped two boxes, one big one small, on her bed and looked puzzled

"isnt it? I thought that I got it right, twentyth of April correct?" lily plopped back down,

"yes I've been so preocupied the last few days I forgot" he started laughing

"you forgot your own birthday! I never would have thought it of you lily." she threw a pillow at him then wiped her hair out of her eyes. she had grown her bangs out so they could no longer cover her eyes. he caught it and dropped it on the floor. she got up and grabbed the big box. he helped her with the velvet blue ribbon and then the paper. when she got the top off she saw the deep red dress with the full skirt.

"oh Damon, you got it for me, but papa said..."

"he said to save your money, well your money is my money and my money is your money. I know how much you loved the dress when you saw it in the window." she held it up to her and flowed in front of the mirror. she was smiling "so you like it?" he said and she nodded

"so much thank you Damon you and your presents are amazing."

"I want you dressed in that later I'm taking you out, just us two, your parents won't mind a thing and your sisters are out with their aunt anyway, so what will they care."

"what shall I do until you come for me," he frowned and then picked her up. "oh" sh eexclaimed

"who said I was leaving hmm" he twirled her around the room until she started getting dizzy. after her eleventh birthday when she had accidently gotten drunk, Damon wouldn't let her drink bloodwine anymore, no matter how much she begged him. he told her that when she got older she could drink it again because she would be in better control. "open the other one" Damon seemed excited for her, as if he had never had a birthday. she stroked his cheek then picked up the box, it was pretty heavy.

"what is it?" she asked and he laid down beside her exasperated

"open it and see"

"alright" she untied the bow as he played with her hair. when she got it opened she made a loud sound of pleasure and then lifted out a huge pearl egg. "Damon where do you get these things?" he ignored her and brushed his fingers over the ends of her hair. lily felt tears come to her eyes. this was by far the best thing Damon could have given her this year. he had bought her pretty dresses, and jewelry and cards with chocolate but this was exqusite. the only thing that could beat this gift would be a kiss. involuntarily lily blushed and Damon sighed.

"I really do love that colour on you my darling lily." that made her go redder. she told him to stop and he laughed before getting up and taking the egg away from her to set it on her dresser before stepping back and appraising it. he moved it over a bit and turned it different ways before he was satisfyied with it's position. "there you go" she rolled her eyes at him as he walked back to the bed. she leaned against him and pull out her book

"here we'll pick up from yesterday" Damon looked excited. lily had been reading it was called 'On the Freedom of a Christian' and it was about Martin Luther. for some reason Damon found it interesting, so she read it to him. he had his head in her lap and she pet his head every so often so he wouldnt fall asleep. when she finished reading up to what she would she slapped the book close so he would wake up. "come on love get up, my thigh is aslepp now." Damon sat up and smoothed his hair. it was still later in the morning and lily wanted to go out.

"well then get dressed and we'll go someplace"

"alright, will you tell me where you're taking me?"

"not likely" he countered and she sighed

"please?" she bat her lashes at him and leaned up on her knees. He stared down at her playfully, then he kissed her nose

"no" he said clearly and lily frowned.

"fine" she said loftily "I'll just go through out the day not knowing and bugging you." he laid her back and hovered over her

"I can take that lily, I'm no impatient human you won't bother me with your childish banter." though she knew he was teasing she still went hot with anger at that last thing.

"I am not a child Damon and I would appreciate if you did not call me that" his black eyes went wide then narrowed. his tongue came out and he started getting closer to her "no, no Damon don't Damon stop!" she started laughing as she pushed her hand against his face, he continued and she giggled harder "oh stop Damon fine I give up stop I won't ask and I am a complete child!" he pulled her close to his chest and kissed her head

"no you aren't but thank you for letting me win so easy."

"you're very welcome Damon" he moved her away then got up and walked to her balcony. lily sat up and watched him. "what shall we do until you give in?" he shrugged

"why don't you go get dressed we'll go to my place"

"alright then" and she hopped out of bed and went to her wardrobe. when she had a decent dress she went to get ready. Damon stayed on the balcony staring down at the garden. since he had been with lily she hadn't gone to the gardens everyday, she was branching out. sometimes they went to the secret place only lily had the key to and they would stare up into the trees or sometimes he would watch her swim in the lake and listen with humor as she tried to make him swim with her. He loved her. couldnt stand being away from her, couldnt stand not thinking of her. and how could he not love her. she was everything he hadn't known he was looking for until he met her. and she was a witch. or something like a witch, but excepted him, and that made him love her more. "I'm ready Damon" he turned around and gasped. she was wearing a velour and satin dress with open sleeves and satin interior lining. The skirt, neckline and upper part of the sleeves all had satin insets while the front of the dress has gold trim. she looked like a princess. "what do you think is it suitable?" he couldnt speak. she looked so grown up in that dress so mature, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. Lily's face started crashing down, and Damon realized he was frowning at her. "you don't like it"

"no, no that isnt it lily please I love your dress you look too beautiful for words don't be upset I was just admiring you." her eyes stared up at him and when she saw his face now they lit up.

"do you really like it." he nodded eagerly and she walked to him, her dress fluttering around her feet. She stood next to him on the balcony and looked side ways at him. "I like to dream that you and I are alone did you know? I was just dreaming Damon of us together forever." she was quiet as she stared out "do you think we will be together forever? do you think you'll..."

"lets not speak of that until the time comes" he interrupted. her heart jumped

"so there will be a time?" he gave a slight nod and she surprised him by almost tackling him with a hug. "oh Damon I can't wait I'll be with you forever!" he hugged her back then pulled her so he could see her face. he stroked under her eyes then down her cheek over her lips to her chin then back up. he touched her forehead and she chuckled happily. he moved her until she was leaning against the railing. she made a little noise and peeked over. "Damon if I fall..."

"you wont fall and if you do then I'll just catch you" he continued to lean in close to her and she bent back. he put his face close to her then at the last moment ducked his head and placed his ear to her chest. "I hear your heart" he whispered and she had to take several calming breaths. she thought Damon was losing it and whimpered softly. he looked back up at her and frowned "what"

"oh nothing" she squeeked then averted her eyes. he laughed then straightened and glanced behind him.

"well then" and he simply resumed what he was doing earlier. his hand trailed down her face and he crooned softly to her. lily finally relaxed and allowed him to touch her. when he was through he smiled a real smile "see nothing wrong, I kept my hands above the waist." lily licked her lips then started to stare into space.

"Damon someones coming my mother she wants to see if I'm dress yet." he didnt answer just took her hand and kissed it "Damon did you not hear me mother is coming"

"oh I heard you" he replied and kissed again. he sniffed then looked up.

"she is here" lily whispered just as her mother opened the door. Damon disappeared.

"lily oh you are up, happy birthday dear why not come down stairs." lily checked around. Damon was gone.

"oh alright I was just looking at my garden." her mother smiled then it turned to horror "what?" she questioned and turned. One huge black crow was sitting on a branch next to the balcony staring at lily it's head cocked to the side. "oh it's just a crow"

"they are a bad omen lily get away from it." her mother hissed beckoning her to come. lily sighed and distantly heard the crow whisper into her ear 'well there goes our plans for the afternoon be seeing you later' and the crow spread its wings "lily now!" her mother all but screamed so lily hurried to her mothers side. the crow took off with a farewell croak and Mrs. Marie made a little tittering noise and waited till it was far away to go and close the doors. "lily do not open these doors again today"

"but why? it wasnt going to hurt me mother." her mother didnt answer just led lily out of the room. they had breakfast and her father gave her her gifts. she got three new dresses that day but none compared to Damon's. her grandfather got her a golden locket and her grandmother gave her an easle and paint brushes. lily loved to paint and draw. she was so good at it. so after breakfast she got her sketch pad out and sat in the den drawing. she sketched the crow, Damon and its raven wings the reflecting rainbows and big black eyes. she got every detail, the picture seemed to breath. she could hear it almost humming then the cawwing of the crow a caw of triumph.

"what are you drawing?" lily pulled the sketch immedietly to her chest and shook her head. "well I think it's something come on let me see" Marisol demanded, now a thirteen year old girl she thought the world revovled around her. Damon didnt like her and lily knew it so she never let them near each other so long as she should live. lily shook her head again then closed the book. her sister made an angry noise then sat down next to her. "lily you can show me we are sisters."

"not of late Marisol, the way you act with me around your friends as if you couldn't be bothered with a younger sister. I'm not that much younger remember that" her sister just gave her a look then stood up.

"whatever lily, I don't even like you." and as she wallked away she stopped and turned to her "oh and Mr. Salvatore is here, to take you away from us again. oh joy." instead of losing her temper lily smiled and tucked her book away.

"thank you." and she walked past her sister, who was silently seething.


	9. wake up its your birthday part2

**Well guys I'm back and here is part 2! yay on with it**

"what are you doing here I'm not even dressed" he shrugged and whispered

"lily we aren't going now no I just wanted to take you to our place, or hello Hanson, Mrs. Marie how are you today?"

"oh Damon hello didnt know you were here, will you always come for lily?"

"for now we are just going to take a walk, later though I will take her away. if it's alright with you" Hanson glanced at lily then frowned. she was clutching her sketch pad staring at Damon with these eyes. His frown deepened when he saw the look Damon was giving lily.

"I don't think so Mr. Salvatore, not today I would like it if you didnt come around for a few days leave lily to us, surely you can understand." he added the last bit quietly to Damon though lily heard and her jaw clenched.

"papa." she protested taking his arm.

"go into the den lily I'm talking with Mr. Salvatore at the moment" Damon nodded slightly and lily turned and left.

"now Mr. Salvatore I apprieciate you taking lily with you and caring for her for the past couple years."

"so Hanson what is the matter" he asked politely inquiring. Mr. Marie turned to his wife and signaled her away. when she left he leaned in close to Damon.

"I saw the way you looked at her, I won't have it Mr. Salvatore she is a child my child and you will not touch her."

"those were never my intentions sir, I am just very fond of lily and won't let her get hurt."

"and how ever would she get hurt?" he demanded still Damon kept his cool

"you never know Mr. Marie, what with lily's little gift someone could find out about it and hurt her." he shrugged "you wouldnt want that now would you?" Mr. Marie stared Damon straight in the eye.

"I just don't like the way you look at her. as if she were your own woman, she isnt." it was Damon's turn to frown

"sir don't you expect that if I were to do something inappropriate to lily I would have done it, I don't understand why you believe I would touch her in anyway, I love lily she's a sweet girl. I only try to make the best for her, now Mr. Marie if you believe that is wrong I will leave and never come back."

"no papa please don't make Damon go please he hasn't done anything to me but help me, I don't go to the gardens every day and I don't sit by myself oh papa you can't let him leave please." lily suddenly let out running over to her father and clutching his arm.

"lily..." he started but she interrupted

"papa it's my birthday I make the decisions and I decided that Damon is to stay. please." he was silent for a moment then looked back at Damon

"Mr. Salvatore, I will allow you to be around lily but only when there is a maid of lily's with her." Damon smirked

"that would be fine with me Mr. Marie." lily's face twisted and she pouted but Damon placed a soft hand on her face and stared into her eyes. "everything will be fine lily, your maid will be with us and will see that I am no such harm to you." going along with it lily nodded then broke out of his grasp and looked up at her father who nodded. Damon leaned forward and held his hand out for Mr. Marie to shake. after a moment he did and lily stepped backward.

"well then shall we go?" she said

"I was going to spend the day with lily for now and then take her somewhere for her birthday. if thats all right with you Mr. Marie" he was staring into his eyes, his own slightly narrowed. Mr. Marie stared back and his eyes slid out of focus then back.

"yes of course it's fine, but her maid will come"

"oh yes I would have it no other way."

* * *

"you used your power on him didnt you?" she asked softly aware of her maid walking slightly behind them when they got outside. he nodded then grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him. she gasped quietly and started to struggle "Damon what are you...?" but he shook his head and moved forward to the front of the house. they were silent for some time just walking. they stopped when they got to a small shop. "books" she asked and he pulled her inside. he was oddly quiet as he sat at one of the tables. lily sat across from him while her maid stood by and watched their every move. "Damon are you angry" he didnt answer just sat and looked around. frustrated lily stood and wandered to the shelves. she started looking through books. there was one on art and one on plays that lily couldnt choose from. then she saw one on a play she had always admired, she had gone to see it many times, but would love to read it. it was called Per amare il nemico è una passione vietato di propria iniziativa**(To love the enemy is a passion forbidden on its own)**. she reached for it at the same another pale did. they touched and jumped back.

"oh I'm sorry I didnt mean..." lily looked up and saw a pair of dark green eyes. they were so beautiful and his skin was as pale as her own. he had black hair and white teeth.

"no, no its my fault." she said quickly. he had to be atleast a year older maybe two. he smiled at her and she smiled back shyly

"Per amare il nemico è una passione vietato di propria iniziativa, ah my favorite play." he said

"mine as well, the story line is genius." he nodded eagerly

"exactly the two charactors forbidden to love each other by the whole world, telling them they shouldnt, their minds believing so..."

"but their hearts saying no" lily finished lovingly. they stopped and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. lily covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as he took the book down from the shelf.

"here you take it" she shook her head

"I've seen the play forever you take it." he declined

"no I couldn't you are a lady, ladies first, besides I think I've seen that play longer than forever. take it" she hesitated for a second then took the book from him.

"thank you."

"my pleasure, um I didn't get your name"

"oh, Liliana but you can call me lily"

"il bel nome di uguagliare i suoi occhi, mi chiamo Gregario, ma lei potrebbe chiamarmi il greg."**(beautiful name to match your eyes, my name is Gregario, but you may call me greg.) **she blushed furiously and looked down. he laughed, the laugh of a child and took her hand "well it was nice to meet you lily, I should get back to my mother."

"yes I probably should be getting back to my...well I should just be getting back." she said nodding. he tilted his head then smiled and kissed her hand slowly. when he let go her hand went close to her heart. he mistook it as a sign of pleasure and smirked.

"well lily I hope to be seeing you soon, that is if you come into town again, I practically live on this street everyone knows me." he seemed proud of that

"lucky you Greg." she said simple before she waved at him. he waved back then turned and walked away. lily looked down at the book in her hands then turned. and gasped violently. Damon was standing there, staring straight into her eyes. she took a few steps back and held the book to her chest. "Damon" she looked around "wwhere's Bianca?"

"who was that?" he questioned and she shook her head

"no one we were reaching for the same book." as if it were proof she held the book out. he never took his eyes off of her and slowly the book went back to her chest as she hugged it tight.

"how poetic. And absoulutely sweet of him." then his eyes went to the book cover and filled with arrogant laughter. she was taking several deep breaths. sometimes she had seen Damon like this, angry but unwilling to show it in the form of violence. he was angry because her father suggested bad things and Damon would never touch lily in anyway until she was old enough. she shifted her weight then set the book on a table next to him and reached for his face. Damon bit back a loud growl so it only came out as a warning purr.

"please don't be like that Damon I know papa made you angry, but you have to get over it. We both know the truth, there's no use fussing over a lie." his face didnt change and she continued to stroke his face, over the cheek bones, past his lips, back up to his forehead, brushing his eyebrows, down his straight nose(she giggled as it twitched from her touch) and then under his eyes. her head went to the right and she continued caressing his face.

"lily, lily where have you gone?" her hand snapped down to her side and she turned quickly and pretended to look at the books. Bianca sighed "lily your father gave me specific instructions not to let you run off with, Mr. Salvatore alone. you are going to get me in trouble girl."

"not if you don't tell papa you won't." she responded and leaned up against the shelf. Bianca gave lily a look then glared at Damon who turned away from both of them. "so I want this book and thats all, what about you Damon."

"I'm fine thank you." he responded loftily then turned to leave. she nodded once and followed after him. once outside Damon walked across the street. lily stopped and watched his back with a sad look plastered on her face. Bianca came out as well and tsked before taking lily by the hand and following.

"I can't find why you want to be around him liliana, you are a strange child." lily stayed quiet as they followed the man. They went into a little shop where an old woman sat staring into space. when Damon stepped into her place she stared at him. her face stayed blank, even when she stood. lily and Bianca entered and the woman gasped softly.

"Dear child, hello" she said in a mystical voice. lily waved slightly and Damon growled under his breath and stepped in front of lily. the woman smirked at him "oh she isnt the one needing protection vampire" she said softly. lily turned to Bianca who was looking around.

"um Bianca please I'm cold would you please go get my cloak I left it in the bookshop!" Bianca frowned at lily and started to say something when the woman spoke up

"dont worry dear the child will be completely safe with me." she then proceded to stare straight at Damon, who bristled. Bianca gave lily and the woman this strange look then left. they were all quiet then Damon moved towards the woman.

"alright, how do you know, and what are you because you certainly aren't human." lily looked surprised while the lady looked haughty

"I am more human than you ever were." she looked at lily "oh a beautiful psycic you are, did you see him? hmm and you couldn't stay away, oh he'll be the death of you. I'm Clasarra, a witch." lily disregarded all she said except for the last bit

"you mean a real witch? potions and spells and talents no other can posses? oh I knew I wasnt the only one with...special abilities. but how did you know that I..."

"a witch knows another when she sees her child." then she gave Damon a dirty look "corrupting her while she's young hmm vampire? they like to get us when we're young, our powers are at their best then even though out of control."

"but I can only see." Clasarra frowned then leaned into lily. Damon growled loudly and Clasarra hushed him with a soft sound.

"can you read minds? have you ever tried to?" lily shook her head. "try. do you see that man out there, concentrate child and clear your mind and feel." Damon hissed like a big cat and grabbed lily's shoulder

"Damon let go!" she exclaimed but he put her behind him

"you will not turn her against me witch." he growled but Clasarra just scowled at him. lily had turned around during this exchange and stared at the man, she concentrated and let herself feel the words and thoughts of his. she heard nothing. lily made a disappointed face and stepped to the side to pout at Clasarra.

"I can't read his mind." she frustrated to the older witch. Clasarra frowned and Damon glared

"lily don't..." he started but she overrid him

"and I can read Damon's so well!" he made another hissing sound as Clasarra gasped violently. she looked from Damon to lily then back to him. her mouth opened and then closed. "what?" lily questioned curiously. Damon reached for her arm and pulled her to him. lily a little startled but glad that Damon wanted her close again smiled and snuggled into his chest. if Clasarra was a witch and lily was a witch she wouldn't mind seeing this. but Clasarra looked anything but casual about this. she was seething.

"how could you."

"trust me witch it was not voluntarily, but I am so glad it happened." as if to show Clasarra just what he was talking about he kissed lily's hair and trailed his fingers down her arm. she giggled softly then smiled up at Clasarra who got herself under control.

"what wasn't voluntary Damon?"

"My falling in love with you dear." he said casually and Clasarra glared

"child I can see it but tell me still that it isn't true, that you and this monster are not...in love" lily looked up at Damon then down at the floor

"oh." was all she said and refused to raise her head. Damon took that as an agreeance with him because he let go of her and was over to Clasarra in a second grasping her face.

"so sorry witch"

"Damon no! no killing you promised no killing in front of me." lily now shouted. she grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"she'll hurt us lily" he said but lily just shook her head. they argued silently then finally Damon let go and turned in a circle. "fine but be safe witch." he then peered out the door. "now where has that woman gone, I should go look for her. Stay put darling, and don't listen to the witch"

"oh yes because she will listen to the leech." Clasarra snarled and Damon just wore a smirk

"she's been listening" he replied cunningly before walking out. things were silent then Clasarra gripped lilys shoulder and towed her to the back.

"listen to me carefully child, please for your sake wear this." she thrust something into lilys' hands. it was a necklace. "it's laced with vervain he can't get into your head." lily laughed

"but it's alright Clasarra sometimes I want him in my head." but she shook her head

"oh he's got you brain washed child, I don't know how you can hear his thoughts but he is a vampire and only wants one thing from you. your blood, he'll settle for your body when he gets frustrated but please for your own safety wear this." lily shook her head

"he won't hurt me I know, he loves me and I love him. but I'll take it" she said and Clasarra nodded

"well you can't think he loves you that much if you will take it." she considered "you have brains child use them, it will never work out, you are human he is not. remember that everytime he is near. and don't let him in your heart it will only end badly." lily stared up at her with peculiar eyes before nodding once.

"oh look we're back, this little missie got distracted after passing a certain stand." Damon's voice swept through the small place and lily hid the necklace behind her back easily. Bianca was staring ahead with a dreamy look on her face. "well it's been fun here is your cloak lily, by now Clasarra." she didnt answer just gave lily a pointed look and turned to go into the back. Damon shrugged and beckoned for lily to come. she slipped the necklace in her pocket and held her hand out to Bianca who hesitated then took it slowly.

"Bye Clasarra" lily called

"bye" Damon mimicked and laughed as lily gave him a look. they left the little shop and continued walking around. Bianca seemed dazed and tired so lily asked Damon if they could go home. he merely nodded and led them away. they got back to the house and Bianca got permission from the lady of the house to lie down.

"oh lily you and Damon walked Bianca ragged. and how was your day out?"

"it was nice." her mother waited for more but lily continued to stare at the table. Damon sat next to her and watched her suspiciously. her mother stood still for a moment before leaving.

"lily love tell me what are you thinking." she shook her head and looked out the window.

"getting dark, are we still going where ever you were taking me?" he didn't answer for a second then nodded

"yes look I know she said something to you lily that..." but lily put a finger to her mouth to shush him and indicated they were no longer alone.

"oh hi M. Salvatore, lily"

"Marisol hello." Damon said through gritted teeth. she sniffed and continued on. Damon frowned after her then snapped his gaze back onto lily. "well go get ready, it's getting late." she smiled at him and stood encouraging him to be happy. though he was trying to do the same for her and when she smiled he smiled. both were equally happy. She went up stairs and started getting ready. once the dress was on she put in the crystal earrings Damon bought her just yesterday, and then her shoes. she was staring in the mirror pinning her loose curls up and setting her ruby gem right where it should be on her dress. she looked around her dresser trying to find her ring when she saw the necklace. she started to put it on but remembered Clasarra's words _'oh he's got you brain washed child, I don't know how you can hear his thoughts but he is a vampire and only wants one thing from you. your blood, he'll settle for your body when he gets frustrated but please for your own safety wear this.' _ but lily wasnt brainwashed.

"I can hear his thoughts because I love him and I trust him." she whispered and dropped the necklace on the dresser and finished getting ready. when she came downstairs Damon was talking with Demetria who was smiling up at him with childish pleasure. she cleared her throat and Damon looked up and his eyes lit up.

"you a vision of loveliness that I can't explain." he said with his hands over his heart. her mouth opened slightly then shut as she finished down the stairs. Her father heard her come down the stairs and walked in.

"lovely lily you are beautiful, where do you take her?" Hanson asked when Damon took lilys' hand.

"well for now its a surprise but lily always has a good time don't you lily"

"oh yes" she agreed and kissed her father on the cheek "bye papa" her sister waved and lily gave her a kiss on the head.

Damon helped her into the carriage then got in himself. they talked the entire way there. when they got to their destination lily peeked out and opened her mouth wide.

"Damon this is Annielyns' she has to be the most snobbiest, meanest, richest women in all of Florence." she turned to Damon "how'd you get in"

"oh we stumbled upon each other a while back and I thought if I were to take you anywhere why not another vampires home." lily's jaw dropped "now whose stunned?" he smugly taunted and hopped out and went around to help her.

"vampire, annielyn is a vampire?"

"you didn't know of course she is, and all her servants, she invites humans to come, as well."

"for what?" she questioned and he smirked

"for the feast of course" he said and pulled her to the door

"so you're saying that you brought me to a vampire party where I may or may not be a meal to your friends?"

"oh no they can't have you, you're mine" 'to eat or to love' came to her mind and she blocked it before he could catch the drift of the thought. she didnt know why she was thinking such things. just because she would be in a room full of vampires didnt mean they would all pounce and eat her. Damon said he would protect her and if bringing her into the danger she needed to be protected from was a good way, in his head to do so, then she would let him. they walked to through the door and immedietly lily cringed. she didnt know how but she could feel every vampire in the room they each had a human at their side and was either sweet talking them or dancing.

"Damon!" yelled an angelic voice from the top of the stairs. lily and Damon turned and lilys' heart tore. It was Annielyn with her long black waves and bright blue eyes, her arms were bare and with her black hair against white skin it made her look exotic and if possible more beautiful. Damon smiled and held his hand out. she ignored it and flung her arms around his neck. "oh have I missed you. I'm so glad you could make it oh don't you look wonderful!" she then noticed lily and smiled down at her, white teeth exposed. she hid slightly behind Damon and stared up at Annielyn. "and this must be lily, she's young Damon very young, well I'm sure she'll taste all the better for it. she looks delicious." Annielyn leaned closer but Damon pushed her back

"It's not like that she's not food." Annielyn looked skeptical then stared down at lily again then back up at Damon who was staring back at her with hard eyes, making it plain that he would hurt her if she touched lily. Annielyn threw her hands up in surrender.

"alright, alright you win I won't touch her, but hold her tight others may not be as generous." he snorted and pulled lily tighter to him, and she wrapped her arms around him. "will I see you later Damon."

"maybe" he said mysteriously then led lily to the dancefloor. they began to sway.

"was she really going to eat me?"

"probably, if I would have let her." he answered and pulled her closer. "Did you believe anything that witch said?" she was quiet, then she moved back from him

"almost." she whispered then let him spin her before pulling her back. he placed a hand on her back where her hair tickled his palm.lily and Damon flowed wonderfully and while he stared into her eyes and she stared back with an amused look on her face he knew what he wanted to do. why he took her here, why he wanted her tonight. lily would like this, hell she would love this. so while they danced around he leaned down ever so slowly. lily must of realized what he wanted to do because she turned red and lowered her eyes

"look at me darling" he whispered and when she did he got closer and closer and closer and closer...until their lips were pressed to one anothers. Thats when they heard the screams, and the blood started flowing.

**Well there you have it guys :) review this chap and year thirteen is coming. for my lil bro the next chapter will get steamy so all who have been paying attention lily will be 13. he keeps bugging me so I'll just get it over with.(he's a right freak you know)**


	10. Chapter 10

They were making out intensely, his hands on her lower back hers in his hair. the lovebirds lay in his bed, happy to feel the others lips on theirs, excited at feeling the body heat or in lilys case the coolness of his skin. she was wearing only her thin shift and him only his trousers. his strong arms tightened around her and she made a moaning sound and surged up only for him to push her back down. he kissed her once more then moved away. lily lay there panting then when she was well enough, she sat up and rubbed her cheek.

"your kisses are amazing." she whispered and he shrugged

"only because I've had experience, which reminds me, you skipped out on your lessons yesterday." she pouted and fixed the slip on her again.

"well I only skipped to see you Damon." she defended rightfully. he smiled at her and

grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again. she was totally breathless when he let go. she slipped out of his grasp and rolled over. This was Damon's' old room, it was a handsome room with high ceilings and a view to take lilys' breath away. His King sized bed with deep red sheets was oh so comfortable and warm. He stood and walked over to his wardrobe where he proceeded to look for a shirt and put it on.

"It seems that you are turning thirteen tomorrow, now I don't want to put you under any pressure. but you will be a teenager then and be able to do...we'll say bigger things." she stood as well and frowned

"what do you mean?" she asked and he just raised a brow. "damon tell me what you mean." she said again and now he laughed

"well if you don't know by now then I won't tell you. your smart come on lily you must know." she thought for a moment real hard but just came up blank. so he shrugged and continued getting dressed.

"what will we do tomorrow?" she just asked tired of playing his game. he didn't answer soon but just put his boots on.

"well as of now, nothing because you can't tell me what teenagers do nowadays." lily groaned in anger and walked over to him. she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"please tell me Damon please I am begging you and I know how much you like that." he had to laugh

"oh lily, you can be so naive but alright I'll tell you , just don't tell your father." it was her turn to laugh

"I would tell papa nothing of the extent of our relationship never." he leaned over so that his lips were at her ear. then slowly after kissing her head he whispered

"sex" lily's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. she tried to speak but couldn't. her mouth opened then closed. he was enjoying himself, really he was. she let go of him and turned away from him while he laughed "oh god lily you make me..." she turned back around to glare at him.

"you Mr. Salvatore are not funny at all. not all teenagers do that and if they do then, oh I don't know what but its not right. sex before marriage."

"It is if the one you love is much to young or old for you, and you badly want to make them feel like they are yours forever." he answered casually. lilys breathing started up again, but much quicker. her cheeks were red and Damon murmured under his breath when he felt the heat from her face, even with her back turned. when her face turned back to normal she faced him.

"will we be punished if we have sex before marriage?" he held his arms out to her and she went to him. he shrugged

"well I don't believe so seeing as we are very much in love and well I'm not going to heaven when I 'die' so doesn't matter to me. but if you believe that it is a sin, then when and if we do have sex before marriage then I am sure you will be forgiven. he is God and will forgive his child." Damon stated the rest proudly as if he had just remembered something he had forgotten a very long time ago. she buried her face in his shirt

"well. when you put it like that it doesn't seem so bad I mean if we..." he laughed before she could get the sentence out. "what" she was getting frustrated with his laughter. it was beautiful yes but when it made no sense...

"no its nothing I just, hmm my gift. come on lets get out of here, don't want to be cooped up in this old place anymore." he pushed her to the door but she refused

"if you haven't noticed Damon but I'm not fully dressed yet."

"you still look beautiful." she ignored him and grabbed her dress and started to put it on. when she was ready Damon took her hand and led her out of the room

* * *

Out on the street they half walked half ran past and through people. Damon wanted her as happy as ever, not nervous or worried with what might or might not happen tomorrow. he had always been good at surprising her on that one special day, last year it had been a kiss. this year he wanted to do more, her parents were starting to get real suspicious even though it had been three years. he usually ignored them now and they ignored him unless he was taking lily out then they would get, protective. Damon would just tell them they were going out and they would let the two secret lovers. Damon was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

"oh Damon look I want a painting."

"of what?" he asked blinking. she put her free hand on her hip and he thought she looked so cute for that. 'cute where did that come from' lily pointed at a small house place. " of me of course silly, and I want it to be for you. will you let me." he smiled

"fine I will, but you have to let me put it up." lily groaned. she hated having her pictures hung or put on display, that's why her house was void of pictures and paintings of her.

"alright then you may put it up, but downstairs." he agreed

"we'll be upstairs most of the time anyway." she went beet red and looked away from him. he pulled her gently and went toward the house place. a young man was painting a picture of a young couple. they were smiling and holding one another. lily smiled at them.

"that is so sweet. are you sure you don't want to be painted with me?"

"I just want one with you lily, I want one." his voice said finality and she shivered happily. she nodded then continued to watch the man paint. then she caught on to a flaw. he had been painting a bit to harsh. lily moved forward and got in his ear

"sir if I may suggest something of the painting, I'll only be a moment." he frowned then showed he was listening. "well just right there, if you paint a bit lighter, then it will turn out marvelous, oh I just know it!" the man seemed a bit perplexed but then did as she suggested and behold! the painting did look better, just with that little suggestion. the woman who was sitting for the painting smiled at little lily. she smiled back then walked to Damon. he took hold of her shoulder

"I swear everywhere you go, a smile is what you put on every ones face." she giggled and leaned indiscreetly on him. when the young couple were done, they stood and payed the man. he pulled the paper off the easel and put it up so that it could dry, then sat lily down. Damon watched with his arms crossed. "smile lily" he said and the man nodded. lily tried to smile but couldn't.

"I just don't smile on command." she said almost apologetically to the artist. he smiled at her supportively. Damon stood straight and looked straight into her eyes. he smiled at her brilliantly and that got lily to smile.

"oh dear that is perfect keep that smile." and she did the whole painting lily kept smiling like that and if possible it got bigger. the artist praised her smile and her beauty, for a child anyway. when he made the finishing touches here and there then told her it was fine for her to stop smiling. lily hopped up and thanked the man.

"what do you think of my painting?"

"well I haven't seen it yet." she rolled her eyes at him but then smiled. he kept a hold of her until the painting was done, then Damon had it framed and paid the man his coin. "come cara," he said and grabbed her hand. so they left the little house and wondered where to go next.

"I have no idea what we are to do today."

"well then what would you rather do tomorrow?" she got nervous again and started picking at the hem of her dress.

"well I don't know Damon, I'm fresh out of ideas on what I want." he shook his head

"no your not, I know what you want." she frowned and then turned it into a glare

"oh and what exactly do I want?" she demanded he leaned into her and said in a perfectly controlled voice

"me" lily gasped at that and blushed redder than ever.

"oh Damon I..." she couldn't finish and he smirked. "I don't think we should Damon I'm only going to be thirteen and well, that's too young, what if God doesn't forgive me for being so young?" he seemed to be thinking of that then he nodded

"you have a point lily alright then so just cross sex off the list." she blushed at the word and looked around.

"can we go see May" he sighed. May was a witch they had met a few months ago. there were a lot of witches in Florence and lily had met almost all of them. Clasarra still tried to make her stay away from Damon but lily didn't listen to her. May was a bit nicer to Damon and let him in her shop. he still did not like then though.

"fine we can see May but only because she is nice."

"yes to you she is." lily laughed and took his hand. they walked to Mays' little shop a. lily rang the bell and went through the curtain. "May it's lily" there was a soft sound and a petite woman walked through a small door. she smiled at lily and Damon before hugging the girl

"oh lily I swear you have grown up in the past few months, how are you dear?"

"just fine May how are you, did you perfect the spell at all?" May shook her head softly

"unfortunately not it just won't turn him back." lily pouted in support to May who nodded in sadness. Damon cleared his throat and May turned to him. "hello Damon, how are you." he nodded at her. she turned her attention back to lily "i know it's a day early but I want you to have this."

"Oh May you didn't have to give me a present." May rolled her eyes

"she does this every year huh?" she said to Damon who nodded. lily turned to him for a glare then back to May.

"I don't every year."

"do you know what he has planned for tomorrow?" lily shook her head and Damon chuckled "well anyway I want to give to you." she opened a case, a pulled out an amulet out of it. lily tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly. "it's a witches best friend my dear, keeps you safe from evil, even if you are the evil yourself." lily held her hand out for it and May placed it in her palm. "do you like it lily?"

"yes I love it May thank you, oh I can feel it. the power inside. Can you Damon?"

"yup" he said boredly while staring out the window. she took his hand and pulled him over to her and May then dropped the amulet in his hand. Damon immediately dropped it and hissed. he pulled his hand back and stared at the burn mark. lily gasped and went to him as May watched with her chin raised

"I told you it keeps away evil lily, why you would give it to him I don't know."

"I just wanted him to see it, oh Damon are you alright I didn't mean to I didn't know..." he just shook his head and dropped his hand from her hold.

"It's fine, but I think May was trying to tell you something." lily looked confused then turned to glare at her fellow witch

"you've been talking with Clasarra again haven't you? oh May she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"but I think she does lily she's older, wiser, stronger. she knows whats best. lily groaned and turned away. she picked up the amulet and held it out to May. "I gave it to you lily"

"if you don't stop listening to Clasarra about Damon then I'll take no more gifts from you and I won't speak with you any longer." May gasped and a look of horror crossed her face. lily was one understanding little witch and May respected her for that.

"Alright I'll stop but I still agree with her, on some level. vampire lily remember, and you have to be careful."

"yes speak of me as if I'm not here." Damon said. Unable to hold it in, the two girls giggled at him, then May sighed and took the amulet from lily.

"I'll do something about it, even though he is dangerous he is still yours. I'm sure he wants kisses anyway." lily blushed once more and Damon groaned. May past a sharp look to him but smiled at lilys' embarrassment. may went into the back to remove and lighten the spell as lily and Damon looked around. she walked over to one of the many bookshelves and started pulling random ones down.

"look it's a spell book, why would she keep it out front?" Damon leaned over her shoulder and frowned. "she could get caught." she opened it up and stared down at the Latin text. he read with her and the both of them sat at one of the tables. "did you ever notice how the name devil has the word evil in it?" she asked

"yes I knew that, interesting." he wasn't really paying attention to her words only the ones on the paper. it was saying something about a ritual to find your past self. lily giggled suddenly. "what?" he asked and she shook her head.

"nothing I just I want the book." she pulled it out of Damon's view and closed it. he started to protest but May came back into the room with the amulet. she stopped and stared at lily. then her gaze went to Damon and she glared

"the book, lily give me the book."

"oh but I want it, May please, I promise I won't keep it in plain site, I won't let anyone get at it."

"no now give me the book Liliana, and take your amulet, I lightened the spell so he should be able to touch it, not that I would let him if I were you." lily reluctantly gave May the book and took the amulet. Damon fastened it around her neck.

"thank you." she said softly and took his hand "I want to go home now Damon." she said still in that soft voice. May watched her for a moment before tucking the book away and hugging lily. she gave Damon a strange look as always and went into the back. "come on" she said and walked out the door. Damon followed, after staring at the place May had disappeared to with the book.

* * *

They went back to the Salvatore place and sat out in the gardens. she looked out past the lemon trees and newly grown apple trees. He sat next to her and put an arm around her waist. she glanced at him and smiled before turning back to her view. they were quiet for a moment

"lily what would you like for tomorrow."

"nothing big Damon, I just want a proper thirteenth birthday."

"what with cake?" she shook her head with a laugh then leaned on his shoulder.

"no just a present and an activity, nothing big Damon please." he held his hands up as if in surrender. He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips once.

"nothing out of the ordinary I promise."

"good" she said then continued to hold on to him. Damon eventually grabbed her waist and lifted her "no Damon don't put me down stop" she started laughing when he carried her up the stairs. he dropped her on his bed, and stared at her. she stared back with heavy eyes. lily held her arms out to him and he sank down beside her. thats how they stayed for the rest of the evening. Damn what her parents had to say it was only the two of them. The two laughed and cuddled into one another. her head rested on his chest as they stared out the window. "I love you did you know." he nodded his head and pulled her closer

"oh yes." and they pressed closer together. He took her home later and her mother reprimanded her for staying to late. Damon had to let her sleep on her own because he had to go feed, and do something else that he wouldn't explain to her, but she didn't care. she said her prayers blew out the candle then went to bed. she slept sort of peaceful. she kept seeing that book that May wouldn't let her have and the text inside. she tossed and turned throughout the night until the sunlight woke her up. Lily bolted out of bed with a groan. why did the sun have to be so bright. Damon wasn't in her room yet so she kicked the covers back and stumbled to her table. she picked the brush up and started brushing her hair. the gold finally untangled she turned, to find Damon lounging on her bed, box in hand

"hello lovely how was your sleep?" she groaned in response and went back so she could crawl into bed beside him. "well happy birthday anyway here nothing big, as you said" she took the box and shook it. he gave her a look "I promise it's nothing you will die for lily honest now open it so you can go get ready and present yourself to your family." she sighed and opened the box. then her gaze went to his face and she shook her head. "oh you know its nothing I would usually get you lily, its just because I got you something you like this year and actually wanted."

"Damon this is a sterling silver charm bracelet with different diamond shapes as the charms. how much did it cost."

"you don't worry about that you." he tapped her nose and she turned away to smile "but please tell me you like it, if not I will take it back and get you, oh I don't know a doll." she laughed and turned back to him

"no I love it" and she kissed him.

"hmm, you taste sweeter than before" his words were slightly muffled by their lips crashing against the others

"sweeter than death, than the sweetest vein." she garbled pressing her lips harder to his. he made a noise as if agreeing then pulled away just to kiss her again. "oh" she exclaimed and pushed him away and rolled over. "mother is coming to see if I am up yet." he just nodded then slowly rose up and sauntered over to the balcony

"see you" she just nodded and licked her lips. she was standing in front of her bed when her mother knocked then entered

"oh darling you're up, good happy birthday."

"thank you mother, is papa downstairs." she nodded

"yes now go get dressed he wishes to see you before Mr. Salvatore gets here." lily noticed her mothers tone but said nothing. as soon as the door closed lily was in Damon's arms.

"she definitely doesn't like me very much."

"no she doesn't" lily agreed as she hopped out of his arms. when she was decent she went downstairs and saw her sisters and their friends were in there talking loudly. Marisol gave lily dirty looks, one of which she returned with an even dirtier one. when he saw her her father rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. they ate breakfast together. things were quiet at first until he spoke

"so what would you like to do today?"

"well Damon is going to take me out somewhere today I suppose so..." before she could finish he interrupted

"lily you are spending a lot of time with him, I just want you to be safe."

"I will always be safe with Damon papa."

"yes I know but lily you are growing up and you are now a young lady, and I just don't want him to..."

"disrespect me papa? Damon would never hurt me." she said coldly

"I just want you to be safe lily" she nodded and finished her breakfast. she was in the living room drawing. her sisters had taken their noisey friends upstairs but lily could still hear them. with her left hand to her ear she continued to draw with her right. it was a picture of two people. the first was Damon of course. lily glared up at the ceiling still drawing. when she looked back down, she gasped. Damon's face was horrific. fangs out and furrowed brows. there were creases under his eyes and the cheekbones seemed even more pronounced(for those who watched Buffy the vampire slayer the picture looks like the vamps in the show not movie) next to the picture was a sentence 'the demon within' looking back on her pictures lily saw a pattern. even the crow. there was something almost skeletal about it. she stared down at the recent picture of Damon and herself and almost cried. that couldn't be the way he looked could it? no he was much to handsome to look like that, even for a vampire. she shut the book as she stood and went to put it in her room.

* * *

later on that day she and her mother and sisters went to the market just to look around or buy things if they wanted. lily walked with her hands clasped behind her back. she missed Damon so much even though they hadn't been away from one another that long. that gift he had given her might not have been a lot to him, but to her it was. He was an aristocrat after all things came easy to him, well ex aristocrat. she missed his darling kisses and couldn't wait to get home for him. she smiled at two children who were playing around and picked up an apple, examined it then put it down.

"now now lily I know you remember me" said a voice. lily turned and saw a green eyed boy. he had grown taller from the last time she saw him

"of course I remember you, seeing as you are the only boy my age I know." he kissed her hand and grinned.

"I haven't seen you down here in ages lily what has kept you?"

" family affairs and such, oh Greg you have to stop doing this, the meeting on my birthday." he laughed

and how old must you be lily no let me guess lets see eleven no ten."

"ha ha very funny, thirteen I am now a young lady not a child." he grinned at that

"well then maybe I can take you out on the town tonight, seeing as you are no longer a child. I'm sure your parents would not mind, I am a bright boy after all." lily blinked twice then shook her head

"oh well Greg I don't think that would be a good idea." he moved closer to her. she had never had a boy this close to her except for Damon. "but we have such a good friendship I wouldn't want to mess it up." before she could say anything else he planted his lips against hers. lily reared back and slapped him hard across the face "how dare you touch me, Greg what is your problem."

"I thought that's what you wanted" he yelled back drawing attention to them

"well you were mistaken you have just ruined our friendship, I told you no!"

"why? lily I thought you liked me, I thought something could have worked out. watch yourself Liliana" she moved closer to him and shook her head

"no Gregorio you watch yourself, at least I have something to back my threat up." and with that she turned and walked away. Marisol stared at her with her mouth open.

"lily why on earth would you turn him down? it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend."

"not for the likes of him." she growled then walked away from the older girl. people were whispering and watching her, but she paid them no mind as she walked. she needed Damon now, she wasn't sure she would tell him about the kiss. though lily didn't know she wouldn't have to. he would find out on his own....

she was once again pressed up on his bed with Damon hovering over her. the stars were so beautiful in his eyes, more beautiful than the ones in the sky. "would you like a kiss lily" she nodded "oh no I don't take nods yes or no"

"yes" she said and he smirked his lips moved closer but still didn't touch

"yes what" she pouted then sighed

"yes please" he shook his head "yes Damon I would like a kiss, in fact I would love a kiss, would you be so kind as to give me one?"

"one what?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Damon" she groaned and he rolled off her. lily huffed and followed "I want you to kiss me." she said softly and he just shook his head

"here is the other present I got you."

"Damon no more presents." she said but he just smirked

"oh but I think you'll love this and I didn't even have to pay for it." she sighed as he handed her a package. she ripped the paper off, just to spite him for getting her something and gave a sort of small scream

"the book oh but May said...oh who cares oh Damon I can't believe you got it, you must love me. Oh I love you so much thank you thank you this is the best!" she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. they kept that up for as long as Damon could before he snapped. he had to kiss her, he couldn't help it, her cheeks were rosy and her blood was racing. had a book really been the key to her heart? Damon grabbed her and pushed their lips together, never letting go never letting her breathe, until he tasted an unfamiliar taste. he pulled away and glared, jealousy heating his heart until it was on fire. it burned his skin raw and then attacked lily. "what is it?" she asked and his glare intensified. in a scary calm voice Damon said

"why the hell, do I taste another on your lips?" and lily fell silent terror taking her voice and her breath


	11. I give my heart to you well, his

"Damon I swear it isn't like that." she tried to tell him but he wasn't listening.

"Why would you let..."

"I didn't let him he just, kissed me, I told him no but boys just don't listen, something you are proving right after all!" she exclaimed and flinched when he turned back to her.

"who was it?" she didn't say anything so he pressed "who? I have the right to know who had the nerve to kiss you without your permission, without _My_ permission. I swear I will cut his tongue out and stuff it back down his throat, I'll rip him open and discard of his innards like it's nothing, rip his beating heart out of his chest, no I'll teach him the most painful lessons I've heard tales of-and I've heard a lot of tales-and at the end, through the blood in his mouth he will kiss your heel, your slave until he dies. That will teach him to disrespect you." lily blinked once Damon was done with his tirrant.

"well I think you are overreacting just a bit Damon it wasn't like we made out, nothing like what you and I do, it was just a small kiss, I didn't even kiss back." he stared at her angrily then continued pacing

"no one puts a hand on you and no one puts their mouth on you. I won't have it." she was about to retort about him being so direct when she noticed something. he was so protective of her and she realized that she loved it. she loved how Damon got angry how his nostrils flared, how his breathing quickened, and how he was wishing punishments on Greg. her head titled to the side and she couldn't help the smile that overcame her features.

"oh Damon, I don't want you in trouble but I do thank you for being so protective." he shook his head

"I won't be in trouble lily I can assure you."

"what if you're caught." Damon stopped frowning to allow a smug grin

"lily dear, I am never caught, this boy will pay, now if you would tell me his name."

"no Damon I won't because then you will just..."

"just what? fight for you? make it apparent that you are to be claimed by no other than me?" she crossed her arms

"you make it sound as if you are not going to kill him." he just stared at her and eventually she sighed "alright it was Greg, now don't make a scene" but it was too late. his eyes flashed with black anger and he turned towards the window

"I should have known, I knew he liked you, I knew he felt something for you lily that first time in the book shop!" she shook her head

"Damon do not, do anything. I already yelled at him, all he could do was to tell me to watch myself."

"he threatened you!" she cursed herself for being so stupid. why did she tell Damon that why? "oh he is dead." that cold conviction in his voice told lily she could say no more. Damon walked around for a moment before he faced her. "you will stay here, don't go out don't do anything but what I tell you." she frowned at him and then turned it into a glare

"you can't tell me what to do!" she shouted at him but he ignored her. she didn't like being ignored she walked up on him and pushed his shoulder slightly "Damon I won't sit around while you go out and kill!"

"what do you think you've been doing for trhe past three years lily, you think I haven't killed, that I haven't done terrible things. I did them before and I still am." her breathing picked up only so that she could try to stall her tears. his eyes feral and black suddenly softened and he reached a hand out to caress her cheek. lily felt her tears running down her face. "I didn't mean to upset you lily, it's just when I tasted his lips on yours I...I never want to feel that again, not towards you or anyone else." she nodded and he pulled her close so they hugged. he guided her to his bed and sat her down. he got to eye level with her and spoke carefully. "lily you know what I have to do, I can't let this go unanswered, it's just too much for me to just let go, even though it was just a kiss. no one should be able to touch your lips and live." she sniffed

"what about you?" he smirked and kissed her head

"well, see I'm already dead." she giggled she liked when he made those silly little dead puns, it made her not fear death as much as she had in the past. then she stared him in his dark eyes

"after this Damon you have to promise never to kill the young again, please at least not when I know, children still hold their innocence and you can't take it away."

"he is not a child lily." she just shook her head and pleaded silently. he sighed and nodded. then took her hands and kissed the knuckles. "alright after this then I promise not to kill another, child though I am allowed to wound right." she shrugged

"well you will wound when you drink so I guess that would be appropriate." he kissed her head and knuckles again before he stood. lily sat back on the bed with the spell book and waved to him shyly. he sighed in wonder

"oh how right you look in that bed, and with me next to you..." she pointed to the window

"go, go now before I change my mind go."

"oh but you look so beautiful!" he laughed before flying out the window. lily sat under the covers reading the spell book. it was very interesting. one spell told you about your past life. lily wondered who she had been but was a bit scared at actually performing the spell. all you needed was the book, a witches amulet-Mays' gift had come in handy- and the circle of salem. Lily could easily get that together and do the spell. but then she started thinking. what if this was her past life, and she would have a future body and person to be. if that was so, then lily didn't need that spell. she continued to look through the book. there was a summoning spell, one that helped you contact a lost spirit. another that interpretted dreams. she liked that one. she wanted to know what most of her dreams meant and why her drawings were so monstrous but at the same time beautiful. lily flipped through the book randomly until the pages stopped and her finger rested on a picture of a beast. it looked like her pictures, only more scarier, there was no beauty in this picture. it scared the living daylights out of her, and she had to turn the page just to stop looking at it.

She kept up the browsing through the book favoriting spells and pictures. she wondered how Damon had gotten it from May. Maybe she had a change of heart when Damon went to her. he probably looked her deep in the eyes, surpassing her magic and got deep in her, saying that lily really wanted the book and that she would never put it in harms way. lily sat up. Damn him. he had used his compulsion on poor May. lily shook her head and sighed. but it didn't stop her from looking through the book anymore. she loved it, she had a secret place to keep all her supernatural things anyway, anyway and her parents would never find it. she got more comfortable in Damons' big bed, it never occured to her that she needed to be home. Damon told her to stay so she would, Damon would bring up a nice excuse in the morning. She read the book for only a little while longer before sleep got to her. she fell out with the book over her tummy and her hands folded over it.

when Damon got in he found lily asleep in the bed, blankets thrown over her petite body, and book resting on her tummy. she looked beautiful. he had made that boy greg suffer. he had gone to where he was hanging on the street with some friends. Damon waited patiently until the boys parted ways. Greg had gone down an alley-typical behavior- and was whistling a tune. he turned right into Damon who was just staring at him with an angry look on his face.

"hey man" he said to Damon who still didn'nt move. Greg got suspicious quick "are you okay, is there a reason why you are looking at me like I just took your girl." Now Damon chuckled

"Believe me if you did I would not be so calm. just a little warning to you:come near lily again and you will regret it." Greg laughed

"oh so I suppose you are what she's backing her threat up with hmm, well just letting you know lily wanted it." Damon could tell the boy was lying, he didn't believe Damon would do anything, so he just stood there. "she might've acted like she didn't but I understood, we were in public, what would her father say, disrespecting the family like that in front of all those people." he smirked at Damon who was merely looking bored. he hated when the humans tried to scare him. "I know she wants me and there is nothing you can do about it, she is my lily" See Damon wasn't going to kill the boy, he wasn't even going to hurt him, but when he claimed lily in that manner Damon knew he had to end his life. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. of course Greg screamed, but Damon shut him up instantly.

"you will never have her, she is mine for all eternity, and no one not even a common human boy will be taking her away from me." Gregs' eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth opened in a silent proteste. Damon didn't hear it as he tore into the boys chest. Greg moaned in pain, as Damon just kept his hand in the chest squeezing his heart and pulling out unimportat guts. tears rained down Gregs face involuntarily and he gasped. "dont cry weren't you taught not to" he said calmly and thrust his hand farther into the chest, snapping the rib cage so that blood poured out Gregs' mouth. Finally after Damon was so bored and Greg was begging for death, Damon easily and unregretfully ripped his heart out. Greg couldn't even murmur a sound, Damon got him so quick. then he let him drop and wrinkled his nose in disgust. then wiping his hand on Gregs clothes he made his way home.

Damon smiled at the memory and kissed lily gently on the head. then with an air of courtesy, he dropped the heart on the bed underneath her "happy birthday Lily"


	12. ooh la la

**I own nothing sadly but the plot and lily thak goodness for that now onward!**

Damon slept soundly with his arms around lilys' waist, her back pressed into his chest, and his breath on her neck. Her eyes were open and she was stroking his arm absently. she hadn't had any major visions in a long time. she thought maybe they were going away and she could be normal, but no. then she had one the other day and it was so horrible so painful that Damon had found her lying across the bed moaning in pain. she couldn't understand it, it was so confusing. so now she lay there with him wondering what and why the vision came to her. all she could think of was the pain, and the horror the terror. instinctively she snuggled down into Damons' chest and his arms tightened. it occured to her blindly that it was her fouteenth birthday today, but she didn't feel like getting out of bed she just wanted to lay there with her lover forever. But as if he could read her mind0which he could- Damon was roused. lily sighed as he yawned.

"morning love, you up?" she made herself nod and turn over.

"morning Damon. how'd you sleep?" he shrugged and sat up

"apparently better than you, you whimpered half the night, I had to put you to sleep on my own, because you couldn't do it." she flushed

"really"

"yes, what were you dreaming of." she didn't want to tell him, but it was of the vision. Damon told her to stop stressing over it, because when it happened he would be there to protect her.

"I don't remember. just something bad I guess." he made an unconvinced sound and got out of bed. she sat up her revieling shift almost to big for her. she watched him put his pants on, but left his shirt off. then he walked out of the room. she took her time getting up and ready. when she was decent she went downstairs still rubbing her eyes. Damon sat in the dining room with a glass of red liquid beside him. she kissed his cheek and sat next to him.

"oh right happy birthday." she groaned and rested her head in her arms

"not feeling very happy." he gave her a sympathetic pout then went back to reading his book. she watched him for a while before huffing and standing. "I'm going for a walk in the gardens." he gave her a sharp look then nodded slowly. she kissed him again but when she tried to leave he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Damon what are you..." but he silenced her with a kiss. she eagerly kissed him back. it was as passionate as always, except this time there was even more pleasure, even more love put into it. she grabbed his face and held him tighter, trying to hold him closer to her. She liked this present, if this was it. Damon always did surprise her and this was the best. she was sitting in his lap making little kitten noises. Damon didn't let go of her lips for three eternities and for that she was glad, she was intoxicated by his kisses. drunk off his sweet scent and soft skin. long fingers that caressed her hair and down her back. her eyes were closed in light pleasure and his breathing was soft. they were so meant to be. nothing could ruin this moment...and then her stupid dream flashed across her eyes. startled lily screamed and toppled backward. well she would have if Damon hadn't been holding on to her. he gave her an accusatory stare

"oh you don't remember right?" he said and she looked down. with a hand on her head she talked

"I just didn't want you to know I was still upset, I really don't know what it is Damon and for that I am scared." he licked his lips adn sighed

"lily, you need to tell me, what do you think it means, just tell me your theories." she lowered her eyes again and didn't look up for some time. when he chucked her under the chin she let out a loud huff.

"alright, it...what I saw it was...Death. It's what I imagine death to be like. and it was so scary. and the worse part is, I don't know who is going to die." he scoffed

"well it sure as hell won't be you."

"well whoever it was is going to feel so much pain, and suffering. I don't want that for anyone Damon I'm so scared, for whoever it is." she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. he just stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"you really need a vacation lily" he whispered in her ear. she shook her head

"to where, mother and papa won't let me leave Florence unless I have a responsible adult with...oh" he smirked and she pulled back so he could see her "but Damon we can't leave, my birthday is only a day."

"so?" he asked and titled his head to the side, his hair was perfectly amess and when he smiled she lost her breath. "have you ever been to Paris, or perhaps we could just go to Rome." Lily gapped at him

"your serious Damon but my parents will have quite a fit." he leaned back

"hmm well quiet as it's kept, I don't care what they think." she laughed and climbed out of his lap. "so what do you think? will you go with me? I don't want to spend your birthday alone."

"today, we would go today and to where."

"I gave you some choices, wherever you want to go, I'll take you." she stared at him for a moment then closed her eyes

"do you promise to bring me back soon." he nodded like a good boy and she giggled "alright then I'll go with you, and we'll have fun in Paris." he smiled widely and twirled her around. hmm love did strange things to him. lily shrieked with happiness and held him tight. over the years she had grown up into a beautiful young lady. men and boys enjoyed watching her, and Damon made it no secret that he was jealous, just as lily made no secret of her jealousy when women looked Damons' way. Damon could no longer call her a child, nor just a mere girl. lily was a woman and damn proud of it. she made men want her and women want to be her. even those who were well older than her. she did it without even knowing it.

Damon had politely asked her when he would be able to lay with her and lily had gone red and suddenly couldn't speak. finally when he got her to stop hiding her face in her hands and sit up properly she told him, all in a rush that she had been thinking of her being sixteen and Damon was counting down the days, when he'd be able to take her and her blood. lily never discussed the whole vampire thing with him simply because she didn't care. she didn't think of Damon as a vampire unless he brought it up or had to go feed. she liked the fact that when his fangs were out the rest of his face stayed normal save for the red eyes and bloody veins popping out. she still thought he was beautiful. there was only one time when she had seen him like that, and Damon, for all his big talk and cool cat deamenor, did not like her staring when he was in vamp mode.

_*** flahback ***_

_the two were sitting on his bed now dubbed their bed and lily had a box of chocolates that Damon had given her. she sat there eating them while he watched. "want one" she asked holding one out to him. he declined_

_"no I don't think I do, chocolate won't satisfy me." lily got an evil little smirk on her face and bounced over to him._

_"oh no of course not, blood is more your thing isn't it. the warm coppery taste. filling your dry cracked veins, surging it's power and pleasure through you, with it's warm embrace. Is it like a waterfall, a thick red waterfall anyway, with so many veins to choose from, which one to pick, oh yes" she picked up the biggest peice of chocolate and held it in front of her face. "the biggest, lethel vein there is, go for the jugular. hot liqiud spatters across your tongue infusing you with so much power. the lust of copper, the taste the smell, like the sweetest wine you've ever tasted." she stopped suddenly and looked at Damon. he was breathing quickly his eyes pressed to her neck where the veins bulged almost cartoonishly. lily started to notice something about those eyes all of a sudden. "Damon what's wrong with your eyes?" she asked frightfully. he reached up and touched just below then turned abruptly_

_"um nothing, I don't want you to see." but that only made her want to see more. he crawled towards him and touched his arm_

_"Damon let me..."_

_"no"_

_"just let me I want to, Damon what happened?" he was still for a moment. the feeling was still there, but he was pretty sure his face was back to normal. so he turned. and lily gasped her eyes widened. at first Damon thought it was fear, but then looking closely he found she was staring with concern. "oh is that what happens... why didn't you tell me, my God you're beautiful." something strange happened to Damon's skin. it...flushed and he turned away. she cupped his cheek and made him turn back "I want to see you, you don't need to hide from me, I'm not afraid." his eyes red and cold softened at her gaze, the bloodlust was still in him but that was okay. it was under control. lily leaned forward and kissed his fang-filled mouth. Damon made a little noise and put his arms around her waist. they kissed for so long lily thought they wouldn't be able to break apart but when they did she picked up and chocolate and popped it in his mouth._

_*** end of flashback ***_

when Damon set her down she was slightly dizzy but excited. "to Paris?" she said after she had regained her balance. Damon grabbed her again causing her to laugh.

"hmm to Paris." they both laughed and lily forgot about her horrible vision.

**well sorry its so short but I think I did pretty good two chapters in one day! I am on a roll wooooo! well next chapter is them in Paris, I just have to find out alot about the country before they go so... oh and sorry to disappoint but more bad things are going to happen to lily. :( but then things will go uphill...or will they review and have a good day.**


	13. Ooh la la part 2

**So yeah I'm back. thank you for being so patient and kind with the reviews, guys I mean it. well here you go hope you like. :)**

Lily stepped out of the carriage, holding on to Damons' hand. she had never been outside of Florence in her life. France was a pretty place, the cobblestoned streets were like mirrors and she could see through them. she stared down at them for awhile until Damon pulled her. "where will we stay?" she asked. he didn't answer just had them walk up to a huge stone building. The inside was large and cavernous.

"here, when I was younger, my father would bring me here when he took me with him on business." lily nodded in amazement and let go of his hand so she could spin around. "do you like it?" he asked and she faced him.

"of course, it's beautiful, and we have this all to ourselves?" when he nodded lily flung her arms around his neck. "good" and she kissed him. Damon pulled her into the shadows where they spent a good time hiding and making out.

They went out on the town, checking little shops and buying paintings. Damon gave her everything she wanted and then some. Lily was walking while Damon stared into one of the windows, when she stopped in front of a theater and stared up at it.

"what is it?" he asked and squeezed her shoulder. she shook her head. "do you want to see a play" she faced him

"no I don't but I have this weird feeling, not the vision. It's a good feeling. I want to dance." he frowned at her then smiled

"we'll see, but in the meantime, I have to feed. Haven't eaten in days." then he thought of something. "I don't think you want to stay at home, and you don't know paris...here come with me." he took her hand and walked her back to the carriage. the horses started moving

"where are we going?" she asked curiously

"a friends house, she will watch you." lily frowned

"I don't need to be babysat by one of your, female friends." Damon glanced at her then rolled his eyes

"It's not like she's going to kill you, though she is a vampire, you two will hang out, have um girl time. hmm?" she ignored him and stared out the window. they pulled up to a huge mansion, the walls were stone and clean. the full length windows were closed and dark curtains obscured their view.

"perhaps she isn't home hmm?" lily tried to detour Damon but he was determined.

"no she's just asleep." and he got out then pulled lily with him. the two walked up to the door and knocked. there was silence. Damon called out in french "Angela I savent you' ; la maison re, s'ouvrent, it' ; s votre bon ami Damon !**(Angela I know you're home, open up, it's your good friend Damon!") **more silence, then the door flung itself open and a tiny blur jumped into Damon's arms.

"Oh Damon il a été pour toujours, vous n'ont pas la visite venue ! pourquoi ? aucun don' ; t m'indiquent que, vous étiez sur une aventure, oh juste comme de vieilles périodes huh ? Il est magnifique vous et I encore pouvons-nous aller au loin et alimenter sur… oh et qui est ceci ?"**(Oh Damon it has been forever, you have not come visit! why? no don't tell me, you were on a adventure, oh just like old times huh? It is magnificent you and I again we can go off and feed on...oh and who is this?)** she had pulled back from Damon and saw lily staring at the pair. Damon sighed

"C'est lis, mon amoureux, soulmate, elle est avec moi et non, vous ne pouvez faire son aucun mal"**(This is lily, my lover, soulmate, she is with me and no, you may not do her any harm)** the girl Angela snorted and looked lily up and down.

"Et pourquoi me l'avez-vous amenée ? quel suis-je a supposé pour faire avec elle? "**(And why have you brought her to me? what am I supposed to do with her?)** Damon poked her stomach

"Mon cher je serais toujours si reconnaissant si vous deviez garder la compagnie de lis, elle est jeune et nouveau à Paris. Je dois aller alimentation et don' ; t la veulent sur ses propres. vous, pour moi?"**(My dear I would be ever so grateful if you were to keep lily company, she is young and new to Paris. I have to go feed and don't want her on her own. Will you, for me?) **Angela rolled her eyes then nodded. she didn't look that much older than lily maybe a few years older. lily didn't like her so much, she was too close to Damon. Angela let her gaze fall over lily and dispite herself she felt her face get hot. Angela smirked

"little human, you smell sweet." she moved closer and took lily's chin in her hands then checked her out. "she's a witch, why you bring a witch to me Damon" her french accent was so thick that lily wished she would just continue to speak it instead of english. she continued looking at lily then sighed "go inside, the grown ups need to have a chat." lily opened her mouth to protest but Damon stopped her.

"lily, have fun." he pulled her to him and kissed her, right in front of Angela. lily couldn't help but feel smug as Damon pulled away. she nipped his lip then turned and walked around Angela into the house. when she got past the door Angela and Damon were talking french again. she told herself that she would have to learn the language better than she already knew it so that she could understand the two. Angela's house was big, she had stone walls inside as well, and frilly covers over her couches and chairs. the kitchen was spick and span, because angela didn't eat at all. she had only a few servants and when lily stared at them, after a moment she realized that they were under some kind of magic. she wandered around until she reached a drawing room. there were many peices of art in that room. little glass antiques and paintings of kings and children. she picked up a little glass statue and stared at it. It was beautiful with diamonds sparkling in and out of the sunlight.

"you really shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." lily turned and almost dropped it, but kept her balance. Angela was staring at her with disdain, her nose wrinkled just a bit.

"neither should you." lily retorted and angela glared

"you are lucky Damon wants you, or I would rip your throat out." lily smiled back though, now her stomach was clenching in fear. she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with angela anymore. so lily cleared her throat and continued looking around.

"I really like that painting, who is it?" angela was quiet for a long moment then replied

"my sister, she died when she was younger."

"oh, I'm sorry" angela waved her away

"don't be, I killed her." lily was scared again. so she just nodded and sat down. angela cocked her head curiously. "you are very young, I can't believe he would actually start up a relationship with you." she shook her head. "just like his father I suppose." that startled lily

"you knew his father."

"oh no but Damon has told me stories, he couldn't see why his father spent and gave away money the way he did. and the women, sometimes younger than he and his own brother."

"he had a brother as well?" she was truly shocked

"has, they are both vampires." lily nodded and angela smiled for the first time at her. "you don't react the way, most would. your lover is a vampire and yet you embrace him."

"well I love him of course, just because he's a vampire doesn't mean I won't love him." angela smiled again

"it's amazing, and I thought I wouldn't like you."

"why? I'm nice." angela shrugged

"I don't take kindly to children." lily flushed with anger and stood

"And I don't take kindly to those who call me a child! why must everyone do that." angela snorted

"because not everyone is shacking up with you, lily." lily went red

"we haven't...that's not the only thing...Damon is waiting...and so am I..." she couldn't finish. angelas' expression got even more amused at lilys' embarrasement. her brows rose elegantly then she stood as well and sighed

"alright, you can stop blushing now, come on lets go upstairs. what would you like to do?" lily managed to shrug

"I don't know, how long does Damon usually hunt in Paris?" angela frowned and thought

"well, since he loves the blood of the french, he could be a while. but don't worry we won't stay cooped up in here, I have a ring." lily clapped enthusiastically and followed the vampire out of the room. "oh wait right here I need to get something from my room." she left lily in the little hallway. lily peered around the corner. there was a door, half open. a little bit of light shed through the crack. curious, forgetting the fact she was in a vampires home she walked forward. when she got to the door she pressed her cheek against it and pushed it open gently. It was a dress room, sewing needles and spindles stood in the corner. she went further in the room. soft fabric of different colours, gold, silver, burgundy, ice blue. It was all beautiful, especially the gold. she picked up the fabric. It was so soft, velvety. she pressed the gold to her body and stared into the mirror. It must have once upon a time wanted to be a dress, because it was cut out to fit someone maybe a bit bigger than lily. maybe if she asked angela... "you just don't listen do you little witch?" lily turned around quickly and dropped the gold.

"angela I'm sorry, the door was open and when I saw the gold...I'm sorry." angela grinned at her and walked into the room

"so you like the gold huh?" she seemed to be thinking then she brightened "there's a ball tonight, a masquerade to be exact, I'm sure Damon would love to take you." lily nodded a small smile overcoming her features. "and I think, because I am a good person, that if we got the right supplies, the dress could be yours."

"angela you would give me the dress, but that's so sweet! oh thank you angela, I knew you couldn't be that bad." she hugged the alarmed woman then let go. "sorry for that I get so excited."

"I can see." angela chuckled. "now come on, we need more pins and needles. oh and dear, you need a mask." then she looked over the fabric again. "yes it would look beautiful on you." and she guided lily away.

* * *

They went out through-out Paris, Angela waving to certain people and stopping to talk on the way. she introduced lily as the young Italian girl, she was chaperoning and had to take care of. each shop they went in everyone seemed familiar with angela, and by the third shop lily as well. they got pins and more gold fabric just in case. Angela picked up some black as well, because she thought it would please Damon to see something somber on the girl. Angela thought it worked out perfectly, seeing as lilys' hair was pure gold and her eyes were silver.

She took lily to a shop and they got some ribbons and rubies. lily had no idea why as they had just got masks. lilys' was gold and black, more gold though. she thought it was very pretty it had gold flecks around the eyes. she had never been to a masquerade ball before, her parents had told her she was too young. she wondered how Damon would know about it, maybe Angela would tell him. She missed him already. He needed to hurry up and feed. Lily was sure it did not take this long to drink some blood. When they had all the supplies and things they needed the two made their way back to Angelas. She dropped the things in the room and picked up a pair of scissors. "now don't move lily if you do I might cut you and then..." she gave lily an uneasy glance "Damon will have to kill me." lily nodded and made herself stay still, while angela went around her snipping and pinning here and there. she made lily hold the pins and lily kept laughing ever so often. "what is so funny?" she shook her head but laughed again. angela clicked her tongue and cursed in French.

"oh don't be like that angela, it's just you're a vampire, and you're helping me dress."

"I was once human you know, I wasn't always dead." lilys' expression didn't change when she said that and angela hissed. lily laughed again

"Damon tries to scare me too angela, it really isn't going to work. I am highly skilled in being fearless." angela laughed this time with lily and pinned up the dress again, then made lily slip it off. lily stood in her shift waiting patiently for angela to get the dress sewed up. in her free time, she kept a conversation with the vampire lady and roamed the house, occasionally asking what this peice of art was or what that glass was. she was in one of the many bedrooms when angela called to her. "oh my angela that's beautiful, you've done an excellent job! however did you learn to make a whole dress, I only knit blankets and things like that."

"hmm well thats because I'm older than you and therefore have more experience."

"so you like to point out." lily slipped the dress on and admired herself in the mirror. her curls fell over her shoulders wonderfully, glowing with the sun that shone through the window.

"you are to die for my sweet" angela told her then helped lily slip on the mask. lily gasped at herself. she was so beautiful. she tilted her head to the side and smiled. the gold and black Venetian style half mask had sequins and feathers. It was an elegant touch for her masquerade costume. Attached to the mask, was a rigid plastic, 'U' shaped headband which would allow lily to swivel the mask down over her face or up over her head.

"I love it." then she surveyed the dress. Angela had sewed the black into seams and given her a belt around the waist. strapless with black rimmed around the bust. The skirts were full so lily could hold them as she danced with Damon. then angela showed her the shoes. A trio of stitched straps wove across the vamp and marquise jewels decorate the outstep. she didn't even know they made shoes like this. "Angela." lily felt tears fill her eyes and she pulled the mask off so she wouldn't mess it up with her foolish crying. "thank you so much, you are a wonderful person." and she hugged her.

"oh dear don't cry I just feel like helping, Damon is lucky actually to have you." she kissed lily on the head then looked up. "quick get out of the dress, your beloved has arrived" lily turned around and started pulling the dress off. when she was back in her own, there was a knock on the door. Angela wiped lilys' tears "he'll have my head if he thinks I hurt you" she chuckled then pushed lily to the door. when they got downstairs Damon was still waiting.

"Damon" she exclaimed and hugged him tight. he walked her backward back inside the house then captured her lips when the door slammed behind him. "I missed you" she said in between the kisses he gave her. "but we've had so much fun" he kissed her harder and she almost toppled back, but he held her. there was a loud scoff coming from the corner

"oh get a room will you two?" Damon pulled away and smirked at angela

"don't mind if we do" but lily pushed him away looking playfully angry. "so what have you two been up to?" he asked and angela shrugged discreetly

"girl stuff, you know how that is Damon?"

"actually I have no idea. but anyway lily, I want to take you out somewhere tonight."

"where?" she asked already eager

"oh well I heard there's a ball tonight, more specifically a masquerade and I was wondering..."

"yes I would love for you to take me" she all but screamed at him then hugged him again and kissed his lips. Damon was taken off guard a little but kissed back.

"you're a bit eager, its just a dance." but she leaned against him, and looked up dreamily.

"oh no you two, lily you come with me." angela pulled the girl out of Damons' gripped easily, and shielded her from him. lily groaned but allowed angela to lead her away. Damon sighed and looked longingly after her before turning and going into a room, the bag he had been carrying now in his hand again.

* * *

When lily walked down the stairs Damon lost his breath. God she was a beauty. the gold and black made her siver green eyes pop. when she smiled the blue washed in and made her look as if she had gone to heaven and God had given her a gift. Her mask was secured over her face. she looked like a cat. a sly little kitten. He held his hand out to her and smiled.

When lily saw Damon her stomach did flip flops. he was wearing a black three peice suite, with a long cape. But the thing that captivated her the most was the mask on his face. He looked like the big bad wolf. Mask covering everything but his lips. which were cherry red and soft as a rose. He looked so beautiful to her, so powerful, so elegant, and perfect. She loved him. gently lily took his offered hand and walked down the rest of the steps.

"and what are you supposed to be?" he asked and she smiled. lily flung out her arms, pulling away from him quickly

"I'm a bird, free and flying high!"

"you've forgotten something important."

"what?" he peered deep into her eyes

"beautiful." she smiled and put her hand back in his. Damon walked her out to the carriage and helped her and angela into it, before hopping in himself. they drove in a comfortable silence, lily and Damon holding hands. Angela grinned. they really were cute together. everytime he glanced at her she would smile or blush and same with Damon, only his skin would turn paler. He really knew how to touch a girls heart. the carriage stopped and he wasted no time getting over to her side just so he could open the door, instead of the footman. with the ladies out they went up front. The man greeting guests at the door made a loud noise and put his hand forward.

"Damon! how very good to see you, oh and the beautiful angela how are you Mon Cher?"

"very well Monsieur Babcock"

"and who is this beauty."

"Lily Marie Monsieur, it is a pleasure to meet you." he chuckled

"and you as well dear, have a good night." and the three walked past him. there was a kaleidoscope of colour and masked people all ready dancing.

Angela left the two alone as soon as she spyed a young man she must have known. Damon pulled lily to him. she was almost as tall as him, though she had some feet to go, but he could still dance with her without it looking ridiculous. They danced around to a up tempo song at first, and kept dancing until she could no more. Damon walked her over to the stairs and pulled her close.

"Damon not in public." she whispered when he was about to kiss her but he snorted

"no one knows us and no one knows your age, so it matters not." and before she could protest, if she really would, he kissed her again. lily again was on air, floating this time, and she didn't want to come down. when he pulled away, he offered to get her a drink. she nodded and he disappeared. Angela twirled over to her and pulled her mask up to stare at lily with her brown orbs.

"lily, whatever are you doing?" lily looked around then said

"um sitting." angela gave her a sympathetic look

"so another lady can have your man."

"he's gone to get me a drink is all."

"right until a woman he cannot possibly turn down asks him for just _one_ dance which turns into two then three and then a walk in the gardens, and just under the moonlight they reach for one another..."

"you've thought this out too well angela really." angela shrugged

"thats just how it goes."

"how what goes?" the females turned around and saw Damon standing there holding a wine glass

"oh nothing, again girl chat, hmm well bye." before she left she gave lily another look.

"I swear that woman has no qualms for discreetness." then he smiled at lily and handed her the drink. when she sipped it he asked "do you think you're up for just one more dance." she thought for a moment then set the glass down

"well maybe just one more dance" she said sarcastically and he took her hand.

**(okay so I know this song wasn't out but oh well, in my head it fits)**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Damon held her in his arms, her soul pounding to the rhythm of her heart. she loved what it was singing, he was so good to her. With his night dark eyes following her silver green ones, a light shining blue even in the dark,

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

Oh how she wanted him forever, how she needed him in her life, in her mind. they belonged together. He was her only one. her one love. when she was with him, she forgot that she could see the future, forgot all about the things people said, because Damon thought he was far more damned than her and her seeing the future could never compare

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

He was laughing. oh how much she loved his laugh. Damon wanted to turn her, he expressed every chance he got, those were their plans for the future, for eternity. she wanted to love him until her heart stopped beating. until it was ripped out and thrown away.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

She couldn't stand it when he left, even for a moment. she felt her heart chill when he was gone, only it would warm up, be set on fire when he came back. when she saw him again, and then she knew that everything was okay again. Because he was there and the only one for her.

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

She would give him anything, even her life. As long as he gave her his heart and his love. Damon lifted her to the heavens, and she sang at the top of her lungs, She held nothing back from him giving him everything. All she wanted was his love and she would cherish it forever

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

and she prayed to be only his. wished it and her wish came true. And lily knew that Damon was her only hope

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Oh how she loved him.

* * *

The walked out in the gardens. lily hadn't been in a garden for so long, she missed it. The roses, daises, and the lilies. Damon had once asked her why he needed to see the lilies in the garden when he had his permanante flower with him. they sat on one of the curved stone seats, staring at the moon. It was full and huge.

"It's beautiful. I like the moon, I never noticed it before" she said and slipped her mask off. he didn't say anything just stared at it. They had danced more than one song, and finally retired to the garden where they could rest and talk.

"lily, do you want to be with me forever?" she turned startled by the question

"of course, why would you ask a foolish question?" he stared at the moon as he spoke

"well, I just wanted to confirm, so I don't look stupid when I do this." in one quick motion Damon was in front of her on one knee, holding her hand. "lily I love you, and I truly do want to spend the rest of my...life existence with you, I can't imagine a day without you. everytime I have to leave you even to diminish my own hunger is painful. Lily I never want to be away from you. My heart hurts when I am really it does, so please my love...will you marry me?" she was shocked to silence. Had he really just asked her to marry him. she was only fourteen her parents would never approve. then again, they wouldn't approve if she was seventeen either or any older. and this wasn't about her parents. this was about lily. And Lily loved Damon.

"yes" she whispered. Damon was quiet

"what?" he said in amazement. she smiled tears sliding down her cheeks

"yes, Damon Salvatore I will marry you, because I love you so much." Damons' face split into a romantic smile, all his love put forward in that one facial movement. Damon stood and took her face in his hands. then he kissed her hard, and lily grabbed his hair and kissed back so hard that when they broke apart their lips were purple. he looked away for a second then pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"I don't think I can put it on your finger, but you can wear it around your neck for now, until you turn seventeen, because thats when I am marrying you, and turning you no matter what anyone says." she let out a breath and kissed him this time, standing on tip toes so they were meshed tighter to each other.

They could hardly contain themselves as they made their ways upstairs to this elegant house. they pushed through the first room they saw, a womans bedroom by the looks. Damon dropped lily onto the bed and continued kissing her. He pulled that mask off and cast it across the room and she did the same with his and the cape. Damon hovered over her, giving her little kisses from the temple to her jawline. he unlaced her corset and pulled it apart. Lily sighed in pleasure from his kisses and turned her head slightly to the right so he could have easier access to her neck. she heard a zipper being pulled down and fought the urge to scream. Oh she couldnt believe they were about to do this. she had no time to feel nervous, it was no longer sixteen, but now. her heart was on fire. then again, now that she noticed, that wasnt the only thing on fire. her wrists were starting to burn as well. then up her arms and down her sides. she shivered and shifted. lily did not like this. what was going on with her skin. it was starting to itch too. lily moved again and tried to push Damon off of her. he felt her tiny prods and lifted himself. lily sat up and pulled at her sleeves.

"what?" he asked

"I don't know, something is happening, my arms and wrists hurt so much, like I'm on fire, I feel like I'm burning!" lily had pulled the sleeve up and gasped at what she saw. purple marks, deep. they hurt so bad. "Damon" she said. she realized she couldn't breath. he reached out and felt her forehead. she was burning up. How could this be. she hadn't touched anything, eaten anything bad. unless it was his fault. no of course not he couldn't have done this to lily. her face was getting red and her breathing was slowing down.

"come on" Damon picked her up in his arms and went straight for the window. after opening it he jumped and then was just a blur. Damo ran her back to their place and almost pushed the door off the hinges. lily was breathing harder, her chest rising and falling pitefully. everytime she breathed it hurt. why? it felt just like her vision. and now lily knew what this was, what she was feeling and she struggled to say it out loud

"Death" she exclaimed before going into a coughing fit. He layed her on the bed and shook his head

"you're not dying lily" but she shook her head

"someone...this is what...I felt...the...vision...oh it hurts!" he placed a cold washcloth to her head and she breathed deeply. It seemed to cool her down alittle and Damon kept that up during the night, until she started getting pains in her stomach and chest. He didn't know what to do. never had he seen one of her visions affect her physically. he hated it. she was like that in the morning as well. and he could do nothing. she got paler and so thin. Damon forced himself not to cry when he heard her whimper in pain. he sat by her stroking her hair and whispering that she would be alright.

She was on fire again and the marks were fresh on her skin, oh someone was suffering so much. She hated that. the visions weree hurting her now, Death was pushing and pressing against her skull, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a whimper so Damon wouldn't hear it. Then a sharp pain ripped through her and she couldn't hold back her scream.

"Damon!!! Damon help it hurts so much!" she screamed and started clawing at the bed. Damon was there holding her trying to take the pain away from her. It was like a siren inside of him when he pulled his powerful shield around her but obviously that wasn't working because lily screamed again and clutched at his shoulders "make it stop make it stop!!!" her bloodcurdling yells ripped his heart to peices. she gasped suddenly then was taking deep breaths heaving her chest up and down, in agonizing pain. her spine almost stood out and she cried out again and it was the worse cry he had ever heard. worse than her screams. this was unearthly, sickly like a person who had been destined to die the moment they were born. her mouth opened and she moaned before slumping back on the bed. lily took several breaths. the pain was still imense but she was trying not to let him see, she felt his pain everytime she felt hers. it was like nails down her back, tearing her skin off then pulling each bone out and snapping it to peices. tears ran down her face and the devil screamed with triumph...then it all stopped. she gave a startled breath and her grip slipped from his in a kind of relief. Damon leaned over her, black eyes pained

"lily, are you alright now?" she nodded without really looking at him. then there was a knock on the door. Damon didn't move at all.

"get it" she whispered but he shook his head

"I won't leave you, what if the pain comes back." she turned her pale gaze on him

"then you snapped their neck and get back up here, please they probably heard me yelling and thought I was being murdered. They might call the police if you don't answer." she touched his face and he finally obeyed her and left the room. lily had to regain her breath. Who could feel that much pain, oh when lily found them they were going to be in for something.

"thank you sir." she heard Damon say quietly then close the front door. when he got back upstairs he held out a letter for her. "it was just the mail man, here it's for you from your mother." lily sat up slowly and took it. yes her mothers handwriting alright. she slit it open and started to read. before she got to the end lily slapped a hand over her mouth. "what is it?" he asked. but lily couldn't speak new tears formed and ran. "lily tell me" he demanded taking her shoulders gently. she looked up at him eyes blue with tears

"papa. He's dead."

**wow! yeah sorry guys I kinda had to kill him off, everything within me told me too. He was just to nice to Damon and lily. well I hope u enjoyed this chapter the next one should be up soon just have to think it. well review and as the french say 'au revoir' for now :)**


	14. That time of the month

_The day of the funeral was a dark and gloomy one. the casket was being held by some of Lily's male cousins, and weeping was contagious all around. Lily looked up at her fathers casket and felt tears running down her cheeks. why did papa have to go. why couldn't he just stay with her. She was a good girl, she did what he told her to, why did God have to take him away. Her mother howled the loudest and clutched at uncle Marcus. The sky was black not a ray of sunlight remained. The priest started to speak, and the howls got louder. Her sisters stood next to their mother and held her hand tight. Mrs. Marie threw her head back with fresh tears and moaned. then her head came down and her brilliant eyes focused on lily. she glared at her daughter her face contorting in rage._

_"you! you did this, I knew you were no good, you killed your own father!"_

_"no, mother I didn't." lily protested but the woman continued on_

_"yes! you're a witch, an abomination. A curse from hell!" lily shook her head frantically. everyone was staring, gasping, and yelling. her mother started for her, "witch, she is the reason my husband is gone, she saw it. knew he would suffer and still did nothing."_

_"no I didn't know honest! I didnt mean for papa to die." her mother gave a scream of outrage. she was face to face with lily seething._

_"it is all your fault, you killed him, you and your demon lover," she turned and glared at Damon who was standing right next to lily. he didn't speak just stared_

_"mother..."_

_"you are no child of mine! I regret the day, I gave birth to you, a devil in human form is what you are and you took the only happiness I had in my life you murderer!" the she pulled her hand back and struck lily across the face. lily turned back slowly clutching her cheek and new tears in her eyes. "go to hell where you both belong."_

_"mother, please I didn't know..." her mother slapped her again and lily shrieked this time. Damon gripped her wrist to prevent her from touching lily again._

_"don't you dare touch her."_

_"get your hands off of me vampire, you both should be burned at the stake." she wrenched her wrist from Damon's then looked at lily again with the most hateful look she had ever seen "murderer." she said then spit on the ground in front of them before walking away. and before lily could blink she and Damon were surrounded. people yelling and screaming at them, mainly her, calling her a murderer and a witch, an abomination. they were pushing her and lily was suffocating, she blinked her eyes in fear trying to find Damon's hand as they pushed up closer on her._

_"no, I'm not a murderer, I didn't kill papa please." she tried to shout but it came out in a hoarse whisper of pain and fear. they closed in touching and hurting her. "Damon help" again the hoarsest of whispers and tears gathered in her eyes. tears for her, tears for papa, tears for her mother, and tears for her sisters. Darkness consumed her until she couldn't even see the blackness of the sky._

Lily bolted awake, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Damon slept next to her unaware of her bad dream. Angela had given her a kind of dream catcher, that worked in a good way. It made it incapable for Damon to see inside her mind unless she wanted him to, and right now she didn't. She had had this reoccurring dream ever since the real funeral, where her mother had fainted right across the coffin. Lily had felt ever so guilty, though Damon told her that she had no idea it was her fathers pain she had been feeling. He had died of a very rare disease that was supposedly being spread throughout his body for years. It was caused when a person worked around coal mines and wood a lot. and that was the job Hanson had had for years, working with coal and building new houses, without protection on his face. Her poor papa, oh how much he suffered. Her mother had found him in the beginning, screaming in pain and deep spores that looked like purple burn marks and a high fever. he suffered and when the pain finally stopped, so did his heart. tears traveled down her cheeks and on to the sheets drying an disappearing there. Damon moved slightly, so his soft breath was on the back of her neck. Today was her fifteenth birthday and she didn't feel like getting up. She had cramps and was bleeding again. She had explained it to Damon and he agreed to make a big thing out of today. After her papa's funeral she had cried for weeks, an didn't even notice Damon there with her the entire time. She blamed herself but of course it couldn't be her fault she was away, and her father had been working in the mines that had killed him. If the visions weren't so damn blurry now, if they could just be normal pictures. Clasarra should know about it but lily didn't want to talk to anyone today. She got another painful cramp and groaned softly. Damon moved again this time he got up.

"lily, are you alright?" he asked and for some reason she was washed with anger. turning so he could see her face she hissed

"Do I look like I'm alright Damon? I'm in pain and not very happy about it." he stared at her for a moment then got up. She might have upset him but lily didn't care, he could take it. she watched him pull his clothes on then he left for the washroom. Lily sighed and rubbed her face. Why did she have to feel this way on her birthday, these cramps needed to get lost and never come back. She ran fingers through her hair then pulled the blankets back. When she picked out the dress she would wear she went into the bathroom beside Damon's room. There was so much blood. she hated it. But she cleaned up and started getting ready. They met downstairs in the dining room, he was sitting at the head of the table reading like he always was. "morning" she whispered and he ignored her for a moment before responding

"Oh are you feeling better now? you can speak to me without blowing up." she glared then sat down. A young woman came out and sat a plate of food down in front of lily and then poured something in her cup. "Thank you Rosa" Damon said smiling at the woman. She blushed and nodded her head. Before she left for the kitchens, Damon took her wrist and stared at the veins there. lily watched with tired eyes. So he wanted to play huh? so she shrugged to herself and picked up her fork. After a few moments of Damon kissing Rosa's wrist and lily stirring her food around, he let go and motioned for her to leave. She did, still lily said nothing. she knew what he was doing. She stood and walked past Damon. "where are you going?" he asked

"out." was her only answer. His eyes followed her until she was at the door frame, then suddenly he was behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her back "let go Damon, I am not in the mood for your games, really." he didn't say a thing as he carried her back to the table, then with one movement of his hand he cleared it. Laying her on it he leaned over her

"remember, you started this."

"did not" she said childishly and he chuckled. "Damon my stomach hurts let go." he eased up just a bit then slowly brought his lips to hers. she tried to resist but in the end couldn't. Lily started to cry. Alarmed Damon stopped and pulled back.

"what is it? What did I do now?" but the tears wouldn't stop

"I'm just, so angry! how can you actually kiss me, I don't know why!" Damon was completely confused now as she howled and hugged him. Damon pulled her off the table and made her sit. she wiped her eyes then without warning hit him on the arm

"what was that for!?" he exclaimed and she shook her head, then began laughing. her emotions were everywhere, not even making sense. she hugged him tight and Damon's eyes went wide in confusion. "lily um...?"

"and I just...love you so much...I really do...we are just going to be so happy together, and we'll celebrate the day...as soon as these stupid cramps go away." then her tears got heavier and he tried to make her stop, but she just wouldn't. eventually after many pleading looks and threats from Damon lily stopped crying...and started laughing. he sighed in defeat then growled and left the room. Rosa was being dragged in by Damon a few minutes later.

"make her stop" he ground out through gritted teeth and she nodded frantically then Damon left. Lily kept laughing. poor lily, poor Damon. he obviously had never been with her that once a month time. when lily saw Rosa she started crying again.

"there there, you should have drank this dear, it will soothe the cramps here." lily frowned at her and wiped her tears

"it will? because I can't take this not on this day." she sniffed "Damon isn't happy with me is he?" she asked

"I don't think he is." lily laughed again then glared at Rose

"You take a liking to your master don't you." Rosa looked down slowly and lily sighed

"he is very handsome, but I know that Master Salvatore is yours and I would never...I have to do what he says, which is why...earlier..." lily nodded and wiped her tears again. Rosa was only seventeen, still older. and lily thought the girl was prettier than her. she had milky white skin and long dark curls and brilliant chocolate eyes. Damon allowed her to keep her hair down when she wasn't in the kitchens or doing work in the gardens, which she loved to do. "um miss lily, you must drink the tea I brought you, before it gets cold."

"oh right yes," lily moved over but Rosa grabbed it first and handed it to lily. she smiled and lily drank. as soon as the heat hit her stomach she felt instant relief. "hmm, thank you Rosa." she said then surprised the other girl with a hug.

"your welcome miss lily" lily shook her head

"no, no I'm just lily not miss or anything."

"not even Mrs. Salvatore?" Rosa teased and lily turned red

"not yet no" she finally answered. Rosa laughed then stood straight. she started to leave but lily stopped her "Do you think, we could hang out for a bit, I'm not really around girls in my own age group a lot." Rosa glanced through the door

"Maybe later. Master wants me to do what I'm supposed to do first." and lily nodded. Rosa left the room and lily in silence. She finished the tea then set her dishes up and wandered around the Salvatore estate. She and Damon usually stayed in his quarters, but sometimes, when Damon was hunting or asleep, she would explore the house. She found Stefan's room and when lily asked about him, he had told her about their dislike for one another. Damon talked about how he hated the house and all the memories that came with it. So she asked why he lived in it, and Damon had laughed then said 'well of course I needed a place to stay, and what better than the place I grew up in' so she left it at that. She walked into Stefan's room and looked up at the ceiling. it was similar to Damon's in a way only a different colour, green and gold. The bed sheets had been changed over the years by Damon's servants and cleaned as well. She sat on the bed and relaxed. Damon had gone off somewhere away from her tantrum. She felt incredibly embarrassed about it now, but that was okay, Damon would forgive her.

"lily!" she heard his voice call and she hopped up and ran out the room. Damon was standing at the foot of the stairs looking up. "oh, there you are. Done?" she gave him a sly look but nodded

"yes, Rosa gave me the tea and it worked"

"good" lily went down to him and took his hand

"hey, um I was wondering, would it be okay for her to hang out with me for a while today, I need another teenager to keep me company." he grinned and bent her back

"and I'm not good company am I?" she giggled

"of course you are, but you just aren't...a girl or a teenager." he pulled her to his chest. "Damon, do you like Rosa?' she asked softly and he sucked his teeth

"no, there is no way I could ever like her any bit, she is my servant'

"yeah, but if she wasn't would you like her?" he thought about that

"well, she's pretty, but."

"yes?" she questioned and he kissed her hair

"I love you, and there really is no competition." she snuggled deeper into his chest and allowed a sigh of relief

"I love you too."

"Happy birthday, my lily"


	15. Happy Bloody Valentine

**Well here I am folks, sorry about the delay...school and stuff. but I'm back and I just wanted to do something special seeing as Sunday is valentines day, I hope you all like it so here you go!**

They were sitting in a field of flowers. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was a gentle breeze. Her long white dress blew behind her even though she was sitting down. The golden sun stared down at her and smiled. she loved it so much, everything was perfect today. Screams of happiness could be heard and more laughter than she had heard in a lifetime. they were her friends dancing and playing around. Her head rested on a knights shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist, so that she could go nowhere, as if she wanted to. This is how it always should be, just a wonderful day spent at the bottom of a hill in front of the sparkling lake legs curled up underneath her and a warm humming sound gradually putting her to sleep. There were golden hearts in the sky. A diamond rested on her chest, the sun hitting it each time she moved.

Lily picked a flower. she didn't know the proper name for it but she called it the wishing flower. she stared at it for a while then closed her eyes and made a wish. then she blew the feathery 'petals' away. her eyes opened and she smiled as they floated away in the wind right into the sunlight.

"what did you wish for?" Damon asked and she glanced at him. lily scoffed playfully

"well I can't tell you, it will never come true if I do." she exclaimed. Damon smirked and stroked her hair out of her face. She rested her head on his shoulder just as two sets of laughter reached their ears.

"How is your mother?" he asked as if he cared. she shrugged

"quite fine, Roger is a nice man." the newly widowed Ms. Marie had recently remarried a man called Roger Debarbarack and was now more higher up than she ever could be. Lily thought Roger was an ok man but he was not her father. and never would be. She snuggled closer to Damon and smiled into his chest. Valentines day was always special with Damon, he knew just what to do and just what to say. When she had awaken that morning he presented her with a single rose, and told her that each time he saw her he would give her another, for his heart would expand with love more and more until it exploded. Lily felt like crying with joy and happiness for Damon's love for her. there were only two months until her birthday and that special night they would share together. Her engagement ring dangled around her neck and each time she looked down at it she could feel Damon doing the same. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt like running. with a soft chuckle and a roll of her eyes she sat up straighter and tilted her head, as if expecting something

"lily come play with us!"

"yeah leave Damon alone." lily looked behind her and smiled. Angela and Rosa were standing close to one another beckoning lily to them.

"you two go play lily and I are spending Valentines day with each other." Damon yelled at them and Angela made a face.

"you've had her to yourself forever Damon now let her go or I'll come get her." she yelled then grinned. He rolled his eyes and kissed lilys' hair

"I dare you" he challenged and lily shoved his shoulder

"I'll go, I don't want her to hurt you. but later my love, we will be inseparable." she kissed him quickly on the cheek then jumped up and ran to meet her friends. they ran around like children, laughing and flipping around the grass. Damon kept his eyes on lily a small smile gracing his beautiful lips as she twirled, blond locks flying hands moving to the beat of the wind and lips parted the right distance for her to be enjoying herself. Angela and Rosa grabbed for her hands and ran her through the wishing flowers, wind blowing and making wishes for them. the feather petals got caught in their hair but they couldn't care there was too much fun going on. Lily stopped just at the tip of the hill and looked down. It was like a water fall, beautiful water lay still at the bottom.

"whatcha doing lily" Angela asked as her giggles subsided. lily continued to stare down, then without warning she kicked her shoes off and started to undo her dress "alright she has official lost it"

"no I haven't Angela, I just know how to be different" she pulled the dress off and dropped it with her shoes, leaving her only in her slip. she turned around to face the stunned girls and smirked "are you coming?" Rosa opened her mouth then closed it before sharing a look with Angela who just shrugged and started taking her shoes off as well. Only a moment later Rosa followed her. Lily laughed then turned back to face her opponent. "see you at the bottom" and with that she dived head first with a laughter that sounded like a song. Angela glanced over the edge then shook her head, before following suit. Rosa did the same and all girls laughed, all girls screamed, and all girls hit the water with so much force it took them a while to remember what they were doing. Lily surfaced first spraying water everywhere as she flung her hair out of her eyes. Angela came up next spitting and laughing. Rosa last, gasping and wide eyed.

"I can't believe we just did that, Master Damon will not be happy."

"oh who cares what he thinks, lily'll just kiss him and make him forget." Angela exclaimed then swam backwards slowly down the stream. lily grinned then assured Rosa that Damon would understand then followed Angela. They played in the water for a while splashing each other and peeking to see if Damon was coming with every noise they heard.

"so, what is the Master doing for Valentines day with you miss lily?" lily smiled shyly and Angela prodded her with soft jabs and raised brows.

"I don't know, I told you about the roses this morning but I've no idea what this evening will be like."

"maybe you two will finally get to really share that big bed of his."

"Angela, I told you on my sixteenth birthday!" lily blushed like crazy and her vampire friend stuck her tongue out. "besides I rather just stay by his side this entire day, I don't really know what normal teenagers do on Valentines day."

"and you don't have to my dear girl, because you and Damon just aren't normal" she said and pat her shoulder. lily pushed her bangs out of her eyes again then sighed

"I don't know, Damon just might decide he wants to hold me. I've told him no taking me out to some fancy place."

"why must you always be difficult, with all the pretty things he buys you to wear and you refuse to wear them"

"I do no such thing!" Angela rolled her eyes and scoffed

"whatever you say sweetheart." she took Rosa by the arm and pulled her up so they could get out of the water. lily watched them then lay on her back and looked up at the sky. She imagined the things in her head were real. that they lived in the sky and would come out to play. bunnies and all sorts of nice creatures, even made up ones like unicorns. she blinked, they sky was turning red, she frowned then moved her arms around. they felt heavy all of a sudden. her brows came together. the clouds were angry rumbling and hurting her head. 'turn back turn back' she whispered in her head eyes closed. everything hurt, like a thousand needles poking and picking at her entire body. Her eyes clenched tighter and she whimpered softly. The redness was filling her up turning her eyes red, and that smell. of copper and tang. it felt like it was covering her body and all she wanted to do was wipe it off. it filled her head and hair, drenching her with the horrible smell and taste, like copper... Angela screamed, then Rosa and just like that they started calling her screaming and rushing through the water. but were shot back onto the grass.

"Lily!" Damon's head shot up. that definitely was not a happy scream. it was a scream of distress and fear. lily was in trouble, he could feel her fear and now confusion mixed with it. Damon bolted and took off up the hill. he stopped at the edge and looked over, lily was on her back in the water, a tornado of red liquid surrounding her and she was just so still, her eyes staring up. Why did things always have to happen to her. Damon jumped and went straight for the water. it closed over his head covering him whole. Damon swam down to her, pushing past the swirling water. lily turned her eyes on him and stared. they watched each other, Damon suddenly frozen by that look she was giving him. Her eyes were red and he had no idea why. then without warning her eyes closed and he shot out of the water. it was then he realized the swirling red, was blood. His hair was dripping blood his mouth was on fire from the enticing taste but he ignored it, forcing his fangs back into his gums as he tried again. and failed.

"Damn it lily what the hell is wrong with you?" he meant it as a plea a heart filled question. Damon was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. lily was trapped in a sea of visions and blood and he had no idea how to get her out. she would surely drown if he didn't think of something soon. Lily's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth and screamed. bad idea. mouthfuls of blood and water filled her lungs making her want to cough. she started to fight the waves, wanting to call out to Damon but having to restrain herself from opening her mouth. She saw his legs. he was searching the water and she reached out one hand slowly. she didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she needed to get out. her palm touched the barrier and she forced her hand to push it trying to get out. she had to get out, she needed for Damon to grab her hand. He dipped his head under the water again, giving it another shot and saw her small hand clutching at nothing. Damon took the opportunity and swam to her, when he reached his hand stretched out and grabbed hers. lily felt a weight settle on her wrist and she let herself be pulled, hoping against hope that it was Damon and not another force. even though she was out of the blood lily did not open her eyes. she was seeing to many terrible things to open her eyes. she thought it was better than seeing herself die. all she had to do was hold on until the very end and then everything would be alright. Legend said that vampires had no soul and that they could never truly live. that if you had no soul, you had no reflection. usually lily hoped that wasn't true, but now she wished with all her might that it was. her soul would be pulled from her body and join Damon's own. oh life was sweet. Air filled her lungs and her eyes opened on their own. she was staring up into the most beautiful face, and the most angelic voice said "lily, oh lily you're alright." he leaned down and kissed her head then smoothed her hair away from her eyes. she just stared, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to do anything. she was just so relieved. "I knew I shouldn't have let her off with you two!" he hissed turning his face away from lily to reprimand the two girls.

"Master it was an accident we didn't know there was something wrong..." but Damon shushed her with a wet hiss. lily reached a hand up and touched Damon's cheek

"don't be mad, at them, they..."

"shh, don't speak." she blinked and touched his hand.

"I love you." he smiled warmly

"as I love you" then all she saw was blackness.

She blinked harshly. it was dark where she was and she was very cold. why was she cold. lily reached down automatically and felt warm velvet on her palms. she blinked again. things were hazy and blurry for a few blinks then things started coming to focus. Dark hair fell into equally dark eyes, which narrowed as soon as she stared into them. "hey" he whispered and her mouth curved into a smile

"hey'

"are you alright?" she checked

"yes." he sighed and pulled the velvet over her body

"do you remember what happened at all?" lily thought then slowly shook her head

"I remember the blood and water, but I don't remember why that happened or how even. I do remember all I saw. terrible things Damon. death and pain and so many bad things. I felt it all Damon and I don't know why." he cursed under his breath

"it's those visions that's what, they're getting worse, hurting you. lily you almost drowned there was so much water in your lungs." Damon gazed down at her with a soft gaze "I almost lost you" he whispered and she shook her head

"you will never lose me. I will stay with you forever, I promise." she stroked his hand then kissed it. Damon kissed her hand back and leaned into her face

"I love you lily my dear." lily smiled her eyes shining

"happy valentines day Damon." and she kissed him on the lips, sealing her promise and hoping and dreaming to carry it out.

**So what did you think? please everyone who reads this story or just this chapter review. don't just add me review please. if you review i promise to kidnap Ian somerhalder and take him to an abandoned warehouse where we all will be waiting for him to do as we please! hehehe and if you don't like him well...I'll just give you a cookie for reading and reviewing! huge cookie too ciao!**


	16. Love, Sex, and Baseball

**Okay I just wanted to say I'm sorry it's been like three weeks I couldn't get on my computer and when I did I was so nervous I think I might have been ex[eriencing writers block...weird. anyway here is the long a-waited chapter I really hope you like it guys **

Note: just so you know my little brother was standing behind me the whole time I atempted to write the sex scene so it's probably suitable for younger children as well lol Also Victoria you're in here, I tried to get stefan right and how he would act around someone new, especially a female so I hope you like it, it's not very long but that dang Writers block must be kickin in again.

"this is the most perfect day of your life lily." Angela squealed

then leaned against the stone wall. Clasarra frowned at the girl then turned back to lily. She was in a heavy mode, the line between dreams and reality was very thin and lily had to put all her strength into not letting it leave completely. "you can do it lily!"

"do you mind shutting up?" lily asked playfully then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The apple sat on the small bucket in front of her, looking ever so harmless. she raised a dainty hand and held it, palm out. something started to vibrate inside of her making her insides sing and glow. she smiled and took another breath before moving her hand again. the apple started to rise, slowly and as lily waved her hand in a slow motion it followed.

"oh lily you did it!!!!" Angela clapped and lily's eyes opened just a crack. indeed she had, the apple was hovering in the air. Clasarra thought that she should learn more about her powers, other than the visions. Late at night when lily was in her bed she would practice levitating small things and changing simple weeds into flowers or creating new spells that did extraordinary things. Clasarra said she was getting very good at it but made her be careful. right now they were in the back of her shop in an enclosed courtyard, which walls were as tall as towers. Usually she would be spending her birthday with Damon, but she had asked him if she could hang out with Clasarra and Angela in the early hours and he consented. She moved the apple again then raised it above her head and stepped back. she giggled then held her hand out and it dropped into her palm with a little plop.

"good job lily, you are getting so good at this." Clasarra praised with a huge smile on her face. Lily shrugged but couldn't help the proud look on her own face. Angela walked over to her and clasped her shoulders

"great job Mon Cher you did excellent no? I think your vampire would be very proud of you." lily nodded and stared down. "what is it lily?" she asked and lily shook her head

"oh nothing just thinking of him." Clasarra rolled her eyes and started inside. Angela grinned then steered the girl to the edge of the yard.

"lily, you think of nothing but him, even when your with him. stop it, it's quite annoying." she laughed a little then looked up worriedly at Angela.

"angela he says it will be tonight. I'm so scared, but I want to so bad, I love him so much and I really do want to be with him tonight." Angela huffed then rolled her eyes

"lil just say it."

"say what?" lily was completely confused. Angela leaned in close to her and whispered near her ear

"sex" lily moved back

"I see no real reason to say it, when I can get the point across without it thank you very much." she said quickly. Angela laughed and poked her shoulder

"oh I so do lily. Just say you two are going to have sex." lily glanced around and shook her head

"ok, we are."

"you're what?" lily glared at Angela

"Angela I really think I should practice some more."

"oh of course yes! as soon as you tell me what is going to go on tonight." lily huffed

"dinner is going to go on, the stove."

"you are too stupid! lily don't act like it's a disgusting word, you're old enough to know what it means I mean why do it if you don't know what it is...you do know what sex is right?"

"of course." she said indignantly. Angela clapped then twirled in a circle

"hmm and sex with a vampire is the best let me tell you..."

"Angela!"

"what it is." she protested as lily turned beet red and stared at the ground as if ordered to stare at it forever. "and then when we get too excited, we bite. like dogs you know." lily just stared at her now

"dogs, really Angela dogs." Angela nodded her head in a 'duh' way and they continued walking. they left the yard with nods to Clasarra and went to walk around town. Angela skipped ahead of lily and turned ever so often to beckon her on, until she had to physically drag her until they both skipped. "Angela I hate skipping"

"oh and I'm sure you hate puppies and rainbows as well?" lily pursed her lips

"I might." they laughed as they went through town.

they stopped at a stand and began looking through cloths and jewels. Angela was holding a gold sash up when she suddenly dropped it and gripped lily's arm

"oooh he's cute, look over there." lily just nodded without looking and Angela blew out a loud breath

"I swear...lily just because you're dating Damon doesn't mean you can't look, I'm sure he looks now just do it!" she pulled lily and the girl fussed

"Angela I don't want to...oh he is cute." they stared dreamily at a dark haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and a wide smile. He was talking to a young woman who sat at one of the booths. He turned his head and smiled. lily and Angela dropped their eyes and lily blushed, while her vampire friend turned whiter than she already was. Angela glanced up through her lashes and smiled at the boy. He tipped his hat, a question of invitation. she smiled again and nodded. Lily glanced up as well and sucked in a big breath "oh no Angela he's coming over here."

"yeah I know, I invited him."

"what?" she whispered back then peeked around frantically "why would you do that?"

"oh calm down sweet cheeks, he's all mine." lily was about to suffocate from nervousness and Damon's butterflies rattled in their cage.

"what if he finds out about this boy?" Angela shrugged

"I've got your back lily" The boy approached the girls with a huge smile. They curtsied and lily looked away

"why, hello, my name is Holloway Spinster and you are?" Angela let him take her hand and smiled as he kissed it

"name is Angela Board and this is my friend lily Marie." he took lilys' hand as well

"Miss Marie, and how are you two ladies this fine evening?"

"Quite fine" angela answered

"Uh hum" lily muttered then said "oh something has caught my eye way over there..."

"oh don't be afraid, I won't bite" Holloway said with a chuckle and Angela smirked

"yes lily, he won't bite" lily hit her arm softly then looked up at Holloway.

"you sound french, you're not from Italy."

"no, no I'm not but actually I'm from Normandy"

"ah yes, beautiful beaches there, I haven't been in years."

"well maybe I could take you some time."

"oh I would love that, Holloway." his brown eyes shone then he turned back to lily, who hadn't spoken at all through their exchange.

"and what about you Miss Marie, a native of Florence." she nodded quickly and he frowned at her "is something wrong Miss Marie?" she looked up

"oh no of course not I'm just..."

"she's got a boyfriend is all Holloway, she doesn't like interacting with other men you understand of course?" lily's eyes went wide with disbelief then she waited for Holloway's answer. he nodded his head in understanding

"of course, my younger sister is the same, she won't even speak with me on any level." then he said to Angela "I would love to see you again though Miss Board."

"well I would love that. Shall we have dinner later." he smiled and lily looked away as they made their plans. Her sixteenth birthday, it felt different even though it was only a number. she wondered where Damon was. Probably feeding somewhere outside of Florence. she ran her fingers over the stands and watched people walk and talk with one another. She loved to people watch now, instead of being in the gardens. they were her flowers and though she couldn't hear what they said or did, she still loved them. Damon told her that if she wanted to be a vampire soon she would have to learn how to throw this life away. She didn't know how to do that, but he said she would learn soon enough. she placed her hands back at her sides and continued walking. Her powers were developing so well, she yearned to practice them in front of Damon but everytime she wanted to show him, he would leave or change the subject. there were some kinks in their relationship, she'd admit that, but they still loved each other. Lily picked up an apple checked it out then put it back. she watched a few boys playing baseball and thought it fascinating. she had never played or seen any sports and she was intrigued by the way one threw the ball and the other hit it with a strong piece of wood. She stopped and leaned against the wall riveted by their shouting and laughter. they were maybe about her age, some were definitely older some few years but still looked young. One of the older boys stepped up and got into a stance. lily giggled at how funny he looked, bent over like that. the other boys got ready and the one in the center threw the ball as hard as he could. The older boy hit it hard. Lily felt the world swirling around her and a sharp pain to the head. she saw stars and blinked. she heard a shout

"hey look out!" lily looked up and saw the ball falling down on her. quickly she moved to the side and watched the ball make impact with the ground, bounce a few times then roll off. She turned to stare at them. The boys all looked nervous, then the one who threw it cautiously came forward. "hey, are you okay? Sorry but you really shouldn't have been standing there, we're playing a game."

"don't be mean to her Ross, she's a girl" another boy yelled "we're really sorry miss, you probably should move over a little if it won't bother you none." she nodded

"I'm sorry, it was my fault I just wanted to watch you play, I've never seen a sport played before, only heard about it. it's very fascinating." they nodded awkwardly then turned back to the game. She moved back into the shadows and took hold of the wall to watch them in secret, with them still aware of her presence. The game was going well. Lily had started cheering for one team then the other so they wouldn't feel left out. When the game ended she clapped then walked over to them. "that was great, you all are very good at baseball." the one who had chastised his friend for telling lily what he did smiled. His name was Thomas Tanner.

"why thank you Lily, that was nice of you to say. how come we haven't seen you around?"

"oh I don't get out much, usually stay in with my family and friends."

"do you now? well would we be considered friends now?" she laughed then nodded

"well yes i suppose you are." he moved closer to her

"well then why not stay in with us, or just me for some time." her stomach dropped. he was flirting. why couldn't she just be friends with a boy without him having to like her like that.

"I have a boyfriend, but if you are interested in being friends then fine but nothing more." he opened his mouth several times just to close it then he nodded

"fine, we'll be friends, for now." and he ran after his friends waving goodbye to her as he went. she groaned in defeat and turned around. Damon was standing right there, she should have felt him come up behind her or seen him at least. he stared into her eyes then tilted his head to the side.

"hello, lily." she took a deep breath

"did you hear?" he appeared confused

"here what? that boy practically asking you out? no of course not." she frowned at him then looked down. he took her hand and led her down the alley. "don't worry, I won't kill him, unless he did something that I should know about." she shook her head

"no no he's done nothing, I was watching them play baseball, it's really quite fascinating Damon, you should play sometime."

"I should also fly to the moon as well but I won't" she hit him playfully in the arm

"where has Angela gone off to?" she asked and he put his arm around her waist. she was almost as tall as he was now, and it wouldn't look weird at all for them to be embracing.

"oh, Holloway asked her away which is why I am here."

"did she interrupt your feeding, if so I'm sorry." he shrugged

"why? I get to spend time with you on your big day. which reminds me..."

"no presents you hear me, I'll take it back I swear." he looked down at her and smirked. Damon leaned her up against the wall and caressed her cheek

"but my dear, you cannot possibly take back what I'm going to give you."

"and what exactly are you going to give then and I'll decide." he moved till he was face to face with her

"the night of your life." then he flashed his teeth and she jumped. he took her face and kissed her with such intensity she thought she might explode. their lips crushed together, sealing their love with a curse of pleasure. his mouth moved down to her neck kissing and breathing heavy. He pulled her dress away and kissed her chest. lily leaned her head back against the wall eyes closed lips parted. she heard him draw in a breath and shifted her body over. her hands grasped him by the back of the neck and she pushed him closer. she gasped and her eyes widened

"Oh, il mio tesoro, mi dice lei mi ama Damon mi dice quanto lei ha bisogno di me come la faccio sente..." (oh, my darling, tell me you love me Damon tell me how much you need me how I make you feel...) he murmured something then threw his head back. His fangs were exposed and his eyes were red, the veins dark against in snow white skin

"no!" he said and she gasped in pain

"no?" he immediately shook his head and turned his face away

"Non no nessuno giglio a lei è il mio. ..fangs ricorda sono vampiro ma ho bisogno di lei così molto, e l'amo così molto non pensa per favore che ho significato il danno!" he cried out desperately. she stared at him, white blond hair falling to one side as she shook her head.

"oh" she put her hands on his face and smiled "you are still so beautiful Damon, shall we go?" he chuckled and his face turned back to normal. They walked down the remainder of the alley and turned to the right.

They walked through the front door together holding hands. when it shut they faced one another. outside it was dark and dreary, but here right here and right now with Damon, everything was fine. They kissed again with much more force and passion. She pulled away and started to lead him upstairs. his brows went up at her bravery but then he smiled encouragingly and followed. they got to his bedroom and continued kissing. his mouth went to her neck but she pulled it back

"just kiss me, try as hard as you can but keep kissing me." and their lips found each others yet again. Lily stumbled back and he gripped her waist so she wouldn't fall. They parted and he stared down at her, his eyes were impossibly black stars weren't out that night. Damon reached over and gave her a single red rose. She took it and just stared. then lily threw it aside and practically jumped into his arms kissing him all over the face he rocked back and they fell onto the bed. The too groped each other, her mouth opened and he moved away. he started to unbutton his shirt, lily widened her eyes and moved away slightly. He shook his head and pulled her back to him.

"are you sure you want this? I think I'm too much to handle for you." her eyes sparked with challenge and suddenly fervently she pulled his shirt off and started to unfasten his pants. Damon raised his brows before he attacked her. He ripped her dress to shreds taking it off, leaving her only in her thin slip. She took another breath before letting him hold her. they kissed again, and he took his boxers off. Lily refused to look. "so you're not going to look?" he asked and she shook her head "positive don't ask later" She swallowed and peeked. She tried to move back but he pressed her against him.

"What is that!" she exclaimed and he laughed. He laid her down and ran his hand up from her leg, up her thigh and under her slip. Lily surged up and started panting in fear.

"don't be scared it'll be fine." his hands slipped under the waist band of her panties and pulled the elastic. Lily heard it snap and lifted her body. he licked his lips and moved closer to her to kiss her again. His fingers slid closer until she gasped and lifted her whole body

"Damon" she exclaimed and he chuckled. His fingers tickled the skin there and slipped further inside of her. "oh" she moaned and closed her eyes in pure ecstasy. He started thrusting with his fingers and lily felt herself getting wetter and wetter. she didn't know why Damon was beaming like that or why after he pulled his fingers out he brought them to his lips. Lily clutched at the bedpost and pulled her knees up. when Damon finished cleaning his fingers, he pulled the slip over her head and then stared "oh" was his reply to her silent question. Lily glanced down and started to say something, but he pulled her legs roughly and she slid down the bed

"Damon!" she exclaimed but he continued. he pulled himself up her body and lifted his hips. "um are you going to..."

"yes" he answered casually and she started panting again "unless you want foreplay" she shook her head

"I just want you only you" she whispered and he chuckled. Damon part his lips just slightly and let his tongue run across them before he said quietly

"lift your legs" she did as she was told

"like this?"

"yes" he hissed right before he thrust and her eyes widened while her nails bit into his back. She moaned quietly and kissed his shoulder repeatedly. Damon grunted and gripped her hair lifting her head slightly. Lily cried out and tightened her legs around him. It was wonderful once she got over the pain of having him penetrate her so hard. They made love just like they danced, holding each other and pressing their bodies too close. It was beautiful, exotic, a black dance that came from deep down inside them and filled their bodies with so many emotions, making them too high for objections or pain because all they were feeling was complete pleasure. Damon made her experience things she'd never even dreamed to be real. made her say things she never would to another. Her hands clutched at his silky hair threading through the strands while he filled her up. Lily suddenly winced. she felt the sharpness of his fangs against her neck. He grunted and started to pull back but lily forced him to stay down

"No, stay do what comes natural, please" she whispered as he still thrust "don't stop just go on I love you" And that phrase gave Damon the strength he needed to continue to remind himself that he was loving lily and in love with lily and that was all that mattered. His fangs swept across her skin and he reared back just as lily threw her head back with an addicting cry and climaxed him, a few thrusts later. Damon bit down hard and lily's body jerked into his arms her soft hands grasping his cheeks and neck as he drank of her. "yes don't stop" she said. Lily was in complete bliss, his teeth and lips working with the veins in her neck, sucking the blood taking her strength but giving her something more than that. Love. she panted heavily and allowed him to drink until she started to feel dizzy. there was no better time to do this. Damon pulled away, his mouth and chin scarlet she giggled "you are such a messy eater." then he pulled his wrist up and slashed his teeth across the veins there. Then Damon held it up to her and she opened her mouth. He pressed the bloody area to her mouth and suddenly lily was drinking, sucking and never wanting to let go, filling herself with his love and power and pleasure, his secrets and life for them to share. When it was enough he wrenched his wrist away and collapsed on the bed beside her. They panted for a while before he turned to face her. she shifted and ended up in his arms. "you are just so beautiful" she said to him even with blood smearing his mouth and his eyes red like that she still thought he was a work of art. They cuddled closer to each other their lips pressing against the others in soft nips and shudders of adored love. They fell asleep in each others arms and where Damon lay, it was so warm lilys' arms around his waist was like a fire surrounding him, But not Stefan Salvatore where he was it was so very cold.

Stefan was all alone in a dark damp alley on the outside of Florence. He hadn't heard from his brother in a while now and for that Stefan was a bit relieved. He didn't think he could take another threat from him, not when he was on the brink of death and living off of rats and who knew what. He leaned against the wall and groaned. his stomach was killing him and his canines were burning as well as his veins. because he neglected his nature, for her, for Katherine. only for her Stefan was dying, he needed something, a dog a cat hell even a bird. so with such an effort he dragged himself up and forced his legs to walk through that gate just to collapse in another alley. he couldn't make it it was too much took too much out of him. Stefan heard a girls laughter just then and picked his head up just enough to note that she was leaving a shop. it was much to late for a girl around a young age to be out but she would do what she wanted. She waved to some of her friends and started to walk by herself. Suddenly he felt that she shouldn't be alone. that the night just wasn't safe for her and no matter how many times he told himself not to care he couldn't not care, because he still respected human life. Stefan tried to get up but that feeling stopped him. oh he was so hurt, but the next sound got him up. It was a faint scream of fear and pain. Stefan forced his feet to move and using the walls of the alley he half ran to where it was coming from. Down a side street, was the beautiful girl and hovering over her was a menacing looking man. but human, Stefan noted as he forced himself over there. he had just enough strength to throw this man off. "go, run!" he shouted at the girl who moved not an inch, just stared with wide eyes. He turned his attention to the man and growled "really you'd attack an innocent girl. one who hasn't done a thing to you?" he grabbed the man and threw him against the wall. the man struggled trying to free himself "how dare you, treat a lady in such a fashion" he was this close to biting the man but one look at the girls still frightened face told him not to. so he let the man go "if I ever see you again, mark my words I will kill you got it?" the man tried to stutter an agreement but then ended up nodding and running off. Stefan waited till he was out of his eyesight before turning to the girl "are you okay?" she didn't know what to say, she was still in shock "I heard you scream, and I couldn't just let some man hurt you even if I do not know you, you are still a lady and..." Stefan could get no further because he collapsed. she let out an exclamation and ran to his side

"are you alright? oh this is all my fault I knew I should have walked home with Nikki sir, oh dear you are badly hurt" she looked around then said "here I'll take you back to my home, mother will know what to do, I'm sure she'll let you stay with us after what you've done tonight, unless you have a place already?"

"no" he got out in pain

"you don't well then..."

"no I mean I can't it's too dangerous" she allowed a giggle and Stefan felt as if the stars had come out early

"the only danger that will come is if you leave now I insist. I'm Victoria by the way, but you can call me what you like after all you just saved me and what is yours." she sure could talk but that was a girl for you. Stefan took a solid breath

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" she beamed

"Stefan Savior. that's really nice, well lets get you up and all better come on." when he looked reluctant she smiled "oh don't worry, I won't bite!" He frowned at her but allowed her help. Stefan clung to Victoria and staggered with her out of the alley. his new friend, for now.

**Omg I really hope you liked it. It's all about love for these two and I think I portrayed it nicely seeing as I have never been in love before, at least I don't think lol well review and the next chapter will be up sooner this time I promise :)**


	17. Adults ruin all the fun

Damon and Lily were staring at each other their eyes filled with love, and competition. Lily smirked at him while Damon kept his straight face. They were lying in their bed together holding each other. The sun was bright shining into the open window. Her birthday was coming soon and she would be seventeen. That excited her to no end. She would be with Damon forever without interruption or worrying of getting caught or any mortal barrier holding them back. He stroked her face and she giggled softly. Her body was soft against his and her fingers probed his mouth curving over a fang, and her mouth was open just slightly. Their breathing sank into the sunlight and their heartbeats pounded with the birds. He suddenly looked up and sighed

"what?" he shook his head and then sat up. Lily copied his movement and pulled the sheets over her body. They had just made love again for the countless time, and they had whispered to one another the whole time, about how they loved the other and would never be apart. "Damon do you hear something?" again he shook his head and started getting dressed

"come on get up, we have to go out." she groaned softly but followed him. when they were decent the two walked downstairs and were about to leave when a knock on the door stopped Lily. She turned and ran back around the corner. Damon continued to the door and opened it slowly. A tall man stood there. He had brown hair and eyes to match. It was Lilys' stepfather. "yes?" Damon mumbled

"yes I was hoping you'd be able to tell me where Lily is? she didn't come home last night and it is well past her time to be in." Damon thought for a moment

"nope haven't seen her" instead of going away the man stood straighter

"Listen boy, I won't have any of this. I know you know where she is and I won't leave until you produce Lily for me." His tone suggested anger and forced but Damon could see that behind it he really didn't care how long lily stayed out. But Damon made him seem as if the tone had scared him

"Lily well let's see ah yes, I seem to not know where she is at the moment, but listen I was just leaving so if you could come back later to harass me that would be fine." The man opened his mouth and stepped toward Damon, who sighed "I just got up sir if you wouldn't do this right now..." he stopped the hand from coming in contact with his chest and sighed again "this is not necessary I told you I've no idea where she is, perhaps she is with her friend uh Victoria did you check there?" Her stepfather seemed to be considering this.

"well I guess you are right, Mr. Salvatore but if she is not I will come back and this time with the police in full capacity to search your home." Lily hid her face in her hands at that and stifled a groan. Now she would have to be at Victoria's or Roger would come back. Damon said something to him then closed the door

"oh Damon why didn't you use the power you so abuse on Roger now he is headed to Victoria's and if I'm not there, he will come back" she shrieked. He just stared at her

"yes I heard and your point? we'll just get you to Victoria's how does that sound" lily pouted

"but I wanted to spend the day with you. oh adults ruin everything."

"thank you"

"I don't think of you as an adult Damon you know that, I think of you more like something ancient and glorious." Damon took her hand and swung her around, before letting go and pushing her to the door.

"I can't go at the moment but you need to be at Victoria's does she live far."

"not really I can walk there." he shook his head

"you will need to run" then Damon kissed her for a long time before opening the door and checking for Roger "coast is clear, run like hell" Lily smiled up at him, kissed him once more, then took off. Lily ran across the cobblestoned streets and through alleys to beat the carriages and people. Lily smiled as she ran, no matter the circumstances she loved to run. It was something Damon had gotten her into, teaching her just how to run from a predator or hunter in his case. she was so close to Victoria's almost there. She got there at the same instant Roger stepped out of the carriage. He knocked on the door as lily hid behind a perfectly trimmed hedge. Thankfully Victoria herself answered. She smiled

"hello Mr. Debarbarack how are you this morning?"

"fine my lady I am in need of a bit of assistance, Is lily here by any chance." Lily tried to get Victoria's attention waving and moving the hedge. she crept along around it so that she would be eye to eye with Victoria. When the confused girl saw her she nodded automatically

"yes lily is here, she's just around back, through the gate over there." she pointed to the gate which was nearest to Lily and lily, thankfully ran for it pushing it open and closed in one motion.

"may I have a look"

"of course sir right this way." Victoria gathered her skirts up glanced behind her then closed the door and led the men to the gate. Lily crouched over a single flower and stared at it, memorizing each petal and bud or it.

"Lily? your stepfather is here to see you" Victoria called sweetly and lily stood

"oh Roger hi, what brings you here?" he looked stern with her

"you didn't come in last night, explain yourself girl." Lily and Victoria shared a look then lily said slowly

"well I'd think it would be obvious Roger. I had a sleep over with Victoria. I'm sorry I gave no warning of it but we were having such fun and I decided..."

"the boy Damon took you with him yesterday did he not?"

"well yes but..."

"then how did you get here?" Victoria made a noise

"well sir that is obvious as well, the nice man dropped her off here when lily asked him to and we had fun." Victoria shrugged then leaned against the wall. Roger stared at the two young females then nodded once.

"your mother was worried."

"I'm sure she was, well tell her there is no reason to worry that I will be home a bit later." he nodded again then turned and walked away. Victoria waited until she heard the carriages leaving before she laughed

"Lily I don't know how you do it I swear."

"do what?" Victoria gave her best friend a look and sat down in one of the chairs.

"where were you." Lily narrowed her eyes slightly and replied mysteriously

"with a friend"

"oh the Damon who dropped you off." Lily smiled before she sat and started speaking cryptically to Victoria about but not about Damon, about how sweet and handsome he was. and his protectiveness. Victoria listened with an odd look in her eyes then smiled when Lily paused. There was something familiar about the way she described Damon even though she didn't know his features. He sounded amazing, but she thought the boy who was sitting in her room was even better. she had taken him home that night and cleaned him up, giving him a pair of her fathers trousers and a shirt. he had insisted that he didn't think this was a good idea but Victoria didn't listen

"Victoria I'm fine." he tried to tell her even though it was far from the truth

"call me Vicky Stefan I told you that a hundred times since getting here." she fussed over him, lying him down on the mattress and making sure he was well fed. Stefan ate the human food just so she wouldn't feel upset, he'd leave later and find an animal. She turned to face him, her eyes full of concern for him. He stared back at her, to weak to move, but not too weak to notice what beautiful eyes she had... stefan snapped his head to the side abruptly. he had to get out of here. "are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

"um yes I'm fine, you really didn't have to do this."

"oh stop complaining will you Stefan or I'm going to stuff more food down your throat." she set the plate she had been holding on the table "my parents said you could stay in my brothers old room. Oh please stay!" she exclaimed for his face had changed when she spoke of him staying "I can't stand it knowing you would go back to living on the streets. you saved my life I owe you this much and more. please stay." he really wanted to say no but the way she was staring at him, and in his current state he really shouldn't go out like this. what if another vampire was out there. and he could control his bloodlust around Vicky, yes maybe he would stay

"alright, just until I get back on my feet" she clapped and boldly kissed his cheek. Stefan flushed and cleared his throat embarrassed, but Victoria was just beaming...

"Vic!"

"huh? oh I zoned" lily was looking frustrated and Victoria gave her a raised brows look "like you don't zonk out when I'm talking to you." lily giggled

"fair enough then, shall we go in"

"no! I mean why it's such a great day we should walk." lily groaned

"oh no I just ran here I'm not taking a walk around your gigantic garden you know I always get lost."

"only when we were kids." Victoria protested but relented. If they wouldn't go inside then that would be great. she didn't feel like explaining Stefan to Lily, she feared she wouldn't understand. How wrong was she.

"No lily look up at me not your feet."

"do you not see that I am trying? O.k. again" Damon stepped back and lily stepped forward. They were trying to dance. Damon had lily blind folded because he said she did too well. she giggled as she stumbled and he kept her upward.

"try again, remember the way you moved when you could see."

"I'm trying but you are deliberately stepping in my place." he gasped in an offended way

"I am doing no such thing!" he held her waist and picked her up. Lily let out a scream of happiness and a smile grazed her lips like the clouds were slowly overpowering the sun. Lily had watch it earlier. she could see the round sun it seemed to be moving into the clouds while the clouds broke apart slowly and covered the sun like a thin blanket of fluff. He turned her in a circle pulled her close and then pressed his body flush against hers. she gasped at his sudden closeness but welcomed it.

"you think you're slick Mr. Salvatore, but you're not. we're in my house now." Her mother had banned her from going out for a few days due to her not coming in until the next day and making Roger go out and look for her. Damon could have got her out of it, but he said it was great practice for her, and sat back while she was reprimanded. He rolled his eyes and twirled her again, silver stars were to be seen in Damon's eyes as he kept spinning her making her laugh and still stumble. then abruptly Damon let go of her and Lily stumbled but stayed up right. she spun around with her hands out "Damon" he chuckled

"yes"

"where are you" she asked feeling around. she looked slightly tipsy and Damon had to force himself not to laugh.

"around" she frowned

"you are not funny Mister." he beckoned her to his voice laughing when she couldn't catch him then lily swiped for him and caught his shirt. Damon grabbed the rest of Lily and pulled her close. her hands came up and she pulled the blindfold off

"here I am" he whispered and she smiled

"I found you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Lily raised up on her toes and kissed him back. Their lips were soft against each others. He pulled her even closer, if possible and she gripped his hands. His tongue slithered into her mouth and for a few minutes both battled for dominance until Damon won and Lily moaned. His hands were everywhere, he didn't feel like restraining himself from taking her then and there, then

"What is this?" their mood broken the two let go and lily turned to face her mother, whose face was swelling in anger and disbelief "I knew it! I knew there was something going on with you two oh this is beyond God lily how could you and you Mr. Salvatore a child well you just wait till..." Damon was over to her in a second grasping her chin and making her stare into his eyes.

"Damon don't hurt her." lily said and he just nodded

"you don't remember what you just saw, you don't remember what you just said. you knocked on the door and waited for us to tell you to enter before doing so. repeat"

"I don't remember what I saw I don't remember what I just said. I knocked and waited for you to tell me to enter before doing so."

"good now go back to what you were doing before." Mrs. Marie blinked a few times before she walked away. when she was gone lily let out a breath

"oh that was close" he turned and smiled at her

"yes it was." 


	18. You're in my future

I know it's short but I just wanted to give you guys something since it's been forever. I'm in spanish class right now and trying to do this, sorry again guys I know you've been dying...lol well here you go hopefully I'll be able to do this more often again.

Lily was sprawled across the bed satin sheets covering her body as she sketched a picture. It came to her in a dream, and even for its gore thought there was a simple beauty to it. She raised her head slightly and started drawing the outline that made this sketch beautiful. It even fit the theme of the day. It was cloudy outside and very dreary. she hummed a little and rolled over. Damon sat next to her reading. The day was dry and hot, they stayed in with the window opened hoping to catch a breeze. Whenever Lily got too hot all she would do was lean her cheek against Damon's bare chest. He was as freezing as a corpse. She had gotten to wearing black as well. Her mother didn't like it on her but Damon loved her in it and would just stare at her and sigh. They went for walks around the gardens and visited cities around Italy. Lily glanced up at him through her lashes and then quickly looked away when he glanced. What are you drawing? he asked trying to sneak a peek but she held it away from him. you have to wait and see. he groaned but relented. She sketched some more then put the pad away. "I want to do a ritual tonight." he frowned

"why?" she shrugged and rolled over

"because I want to see my own future. despite everything I can't see it, so I should right." he started to answer but then lily went into a coughing fit and covered her mouth. Damon was instantly holding her.

"are you alright?" she finished coughing

"yes I'm fine really, just a little cold today, it's nothing honest Damon," he was still for a moment then sighed

"alright but you tell me if you start feeling sick okay." she smirked

"yes of course I will." he smiled and kissed her head.

"thank you." he said then hopped up from the bed. Lily watched him for a moment then closed her eyes and started humming. her throat felt constricted and as if she were running forever, but she wouldn't tell him that or he would worry again. She thought that if she stayed inside today and drank alot of water everything would be okay, she would just do the ritual tonight and then she would tell him about her little sick feelings she'd been having the past week and tell him more about the coughing fits she'd had late at night when he left to hunt. But for now... lily watched him and thought about her love for him.

Later on she and Damon were wandering around Florence when she ran into Victoria.

"oh hello Vicky how are you?" Victoria smiled and hugged Lily

"quite fine and yourself?" lily shrugged "and who is your gentleman caller?" lily got a sly look in her eye

"oh this is Damon, the boy I was telling you about." Victoria giggled

"oh yes I remember, it's very nice to meet you Damon." he took her hand and kissed it.

"you as well Miss Victoria, would you excuse me for a moment, I thought I saw an old friend." and Damon walked away. Victoria watched him go

"oooh he is handsome, how does it go with you two?"

"very, very well by the way." lily smiled a little bit then cleared her throat. Victoria frowned

"are you alright? youi look sort of pale." Lily snapped out of her own thoughts and shook her head

"oh no I'm fine, just coming down with a cold."

"are you sure, you seem a bit off today,"

"Vicky I am fine I'll be better tomorrow kay?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at her then nodded

"well alright then but if you don't look well by tomorrow evening, I am going to call the doctor myself." she laughed

"fine." Damon heard the exchange only through one part of his brain, the rest of his brain was focused on the life force he felt in the alley. It was quite familiar.

"Brother, is that you?" he asked in a sing song voice. the life force froze. "I thought I told you never to come back to Florence or I would kill you." Stefan stepped out, his haunted green eyes were wide.

"Damon please, I won't stay for long I wasn't planning on it anyway but please give me a chance to get things together." Damon walked toward him shaking his head slowly.

"oh no no no you have no chances little brother I told you I would kill you." Damon launched himself at Stefan and drove him back. Stefan cried out and tried to pull Damon off of him. He held Stefan at an angle that whichever vein he tapped it would hurt. this was an experience Stefan had never felt before, the feel of blood being drawn out of his body, the pain and humiliation of the hunter becoming the hunted. His blood was being drawn out of his body by force and he couldn't take it. Why did Damon have to be so mean. Finally as black and grey dots started to form in Stefans' view of the world He suddenly collapsed. He panted on the ground trying to get to his feet. "I want you gone Little brother, I'm not in the mood for you and if I even get a sense of you here in Florence I swear to god..." Stefan nodded frantically and then curled up in the corner of the alley clutching his neck. Damon straightened his collar, licked his lips clean then walked away. Victoria was gone and lily was watching a pair of children play. Her lips were faint with a smile and her hands were clutching a fruit stand. She looked a bit shaky on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "hello, so what did you talk about with Victoria?"

"nothing, girl stuff so we need to go to the magic shop..."

"translation we must see that horrible witch you call a mentor." he groaned and she slapped his arm.

"you promised you would be nice, now if you cannot then don't talk to her okay." he pouted then shrugged

"well it'll really be hard but, I'll try." she laughed at him before he let her go. They went to Classaras' shop and lily told her how she wanted to do the spell. Like Damon, she was very cautious about it but allowed lily to buy the items.

"OK so I need the chalice of Ahmed, water from a rose, the blood of a dove, blessed of course by you Classara, and an athame."

"why the athame?" Damon asked curiously

"Well I have to spill my blood as well." he shook his head immeidietly

"oh no I don't think so, I have to be there anyway and what if, what if you bleed and I.." she touched his cheek gently.

"you'll be able to resist I know it." she whispered and they stared at each other for a long time until Clasarra cleared her throat.

"what else might you need Lily?" lily thought for a long moment then said

"oh the chalice, and Persian sand, Italian won't do, also I might just need..." lily looked around and then stopped at a book on the shelf. "Clasarra if this were to work, could Damon see as well?"

"only if you had enough power to bring him in, but I suggest you not, the power it takes for that lily dear is far to dangerous." then she sighed "but you really cannot see your own future?"

"no and I'm hoping this is the way to find out."

"well I know your future Lily, and it's with me." Damon said smugly and the older witch glared at him. lily cleared her throat

"alright then well I'll just get what I need, and we will be on our way." Clasarra didn't take her eyes off of Damon but she said

"you must do the spell at midnight lily when the full moon is at its' highest."

"I know and thank you I promise nothing will go wrong." soon as she and Damon got the supplies they made their way back to the Salvatore estate. Lily decided she would do the ritual in the huge ballroom, it was just perfect. At quarter to midnight, Lily and Damon started setting up, he sprinkled the sand around lily who stood calmly in between. she bent and lit the candles in front of her and set up her alter of dry timber leaves and lily. she looked so small and delicate standing there, but Damon knew she had power. The blood of the dove was sitting in a bowl, the athame resting by her side. when the bell tolled midnight she sank to the ground and started her spell "**Per via of Venditio , quod veneficus pro mihi , ostendo mihi semita EGO must vado , ostendo mihi preteritus quod posterus of meus populus sic EGO vadum animadverto quis exuro in abyssus quod cado caelitus. Ostendo take cruor of a sanctus dove quod cruor of vestri own captus hac athame quod beatus in sanctus unda , ut EGO may animadverto quod defaeco illae maiestas **

**(By way of Salem, and witches before me, show me the path I must go, show me the past and the future of my people so I shall see what burns in hell and falls from heaven. Show me. I take the blood of a sacred dove and the blood of your own taken by this athame and blessed in holy water, so that I may see and purge of this greatness)**

Lily set fire to the timber leaves and dipped two fingers into the doves blood. once sprinkled into the holy water she picked up the athame and ran it across her palm, blood ran and Damon covered his nose and mouth. it dripped down her arm and ran into the water. The amulet around her neck started to glow and vibrate, lily continued chanting her lids closed and face calm. Her fingers dipped into the blood again and this time started painting her lids and lips. he was seriously concerned. Blood dripped down and lily chanted some more, just then as her spell grew more and more powerful, a ring of fire surrounded her knocking Damon back.

"Lily!" he yelled in concern but she was far past listening. she was trying to concentrate on her spell breathing deep and chanting the words. the fire grew stronger and she started shuddering. then the fire went out and she collapsed onto the floor, her pale white arms thrown over her face. Damon was there in one moment pulling her up and holding her to him. "lily wake up are you alright?" Lily didn't answer just lay there breathing softly. She was in the future.

_in her dream things were hazy, she couldn't see things clearly and she was scared. she looked around her for Damon but he was no where to be seen. She was in a dark place, and it was hot here. Lily moved forward trying to find her way stumbling without meaning to. Lily walked down the dirt road dust flying past her and echos of of...something following her. she walked farther down until she heard a different kind of noise, laughter and screaming and all sorts of unidentifying noises. SHe saw a light maybe that's what was making it so hot down here, she investigated more, seeing millions of bright lights all flashing at once. she blinked but moved closer. Music she could hear music and it was the most beautiful music she'd ever heard. when she stopped it was before the light she started burning up again. Lily took several deep breaths trying to steady herself as the flaming hot consumed her. she clutched her chest and gasped for air, she couldn't see anymore, dots swam in front of her eyes and she blinked again and again until she gave up and concluded that wouldn't work. Lily dropped to her knees and put her head to the ground. she could hear more screams and laughter but she could pinpoint where it was coming from. things were turning gold and black but all she could think about was Damon and how she needed him to come and save her. lily coughed and her body jerked with pain, she had to get to the light, something was telling her to get to the light and when she did she would be safe. just get there lily. She lifted her head but felt dizzy and laid it back down, her cheek pressed to the cold dirt. Why was this happening to her? all she wanted was to see her future, but this couldn't be it, she felt like she was dying and there was nothing she could do about it."risparmiarmi. Perché questo succede a me? ha non ho sofferto abbastanza per favore qualcuno mi aiuta, mi risparmia!" (save me Why is this happening to me? haven't I suffered enough please someone help me, save me!) she whispered and tried to move. she felt as if her whole body was paralyzed and doused with icy cold water chilled to the bone, her skin had a pale look to it and her lips were blue. the screams grew louder as if they were right in her ear. why were they so close no one but her was there...it was then she realized the screams were coming from her own throat raspy and helpless. lily closed her mouth and made an attempt to raise her head high enough to see that the light had become a pool of light like a doorway she looked away from it and saw the same thing only it was a pool of darkness. the light was so beautiful she just had to reach for it. lily started to crawl for it._

Damon was still holding lily's body when a sharp pain slammed into his chest. he gasped in pain and clutched lily closer to him, as the pain went in and then out over and over again. he leaned down and pushed her shoulders gasping and panting in pain. "lily" he groaned and shuddered. he saw light and dots appear before his eyes and tears formed. Damon didn't know what was happening and he was quite scared. "lily" he groaned again and pulled her closer to him clutching at her and trying to pull her out of the circle at the same time. the pain hit again and he was paralyzed. "oh god" he said and choked. "please make it stop" he pleaded to no one and clutched his head. he flet as if a high pitched noise was ringing in his ears and he was on fire. he screamed and dug his nails into his face. Lily had fallen beside him now he lay there too, breathing hard gasping in fear. and lily just lay motionless cold and still as a corpse.

_Lily was almost at the pool of light, and pain shot through her head. lily stopped and screamed her hand reached for the light but everytime she got close the pain would rip through her again. she whimpered and clutched her head. the light was hurting her she was on fire her head was ringing, and everytime she laid her head down it would recede. she didnt want this pain, it was hurting her and for some reason she felt it was hurting Damon. She didn't want him hurt. so trembling lily abandoned her attempt for light, and gladly gave in to the darkness._

Lily gasped and bolted up her skin was cold and pale and her head felt empty after all that pain. Damon froze beside her and then he was groaning. lily looked down at him and saw the position he was in. she sank back to his level and hugged him tight.

"Damon, oh Damon are you alright?" he didn't respond just held her to him taking in deep breaths and kissing her hair.

"lily what happened? you were still and then I felt so much pain, what happened what did you see?" she shook her head and took another breath. "lily" she hugged him tighter and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I just felt so much pain, I was no where really, but also I was somewhere, light and dark so much laughter and screams so many...but it's over no more pain, I'm fine."

"what do you think it means?" she didn't answer for a minute then said

"there were two doors, light and darkness. I had to choose one."

"which did you pick?" he asked still holding her.

"neither. I chose you." and they sat there for a very long time just shivering. when they got up, lily had to cover her arms with a jacket, because the sores were back the burns and pain. Maybe it was someone elses not hers. she would never leave Damon, she chose him.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay you guys this is it! things start to happen and I'm sorry for it. well on with the story

Lily got sick. it started with the sores and burns then her fever started. she slept at home that night and when she woke she was running at a fever of one oh two degrees. She was sweating and in pain. her mother told her she would not go out at all. Her nurse tended to her in every way and made her drink lots of fluids. When one of the servants told Damon lily could not have visitors he frowned

"what do you mean no?"

"miss lily is ill, she needs rest sir."

"Ill how so what's wrong with her? when did this happen?"

"sir please don't get upset she's just running a fever but she will be fine soon, I promise you." but he was shaking his head

"no no no I need to go inside, let me see her."

"I've got specific orders from Mrs. Marie not to let anyone in especially you I'm afraid." his frown deepened "now I shall update you on her progress Mr. Salvatore but in the meantime you will have to leave." Damon fought with himself then finally sighed

"But of course I'll leave, send Lily my best wishes." she nodded and slowly closed the door. as soon as it shut Damon blurred and was flying up to Lilys' balcony. as a crow he perched there on the railing and watched. The doors were open and women were standing around Lilys' bed. the nurse was tending to her and a doctor was checking her heart. he could hear some of the conversation

"It's odd, she was fine yesterday and before, but all of a sudden she erupted in sores and the fever started. She says her throat hurts and she can't breathe well." her mother was telling the doctor worriedly and he was nodding.

"Liliana what else hurts, can you tell me?" Lily was breathing hoarsely and when the doctor moved Damon saw her face and his whole heart shattered. Lily was paler than he was, her skin was waxy and tinged in yellow, her eyes were sunken in and she had horrific burns and yellowing bruises on her body. She looked so frail and weak.

"I can't...breathe..." she had her hands over her stomach and her eyes were rapidly blinking.

"Her ribs are fragile the bones are getting weak. The fevers gone up and her body can't take the strain." Damon clenched his jaw at that. What was making her so sick? her eyes were falling down, lids drooping. "No no Liliana I want you to try and stay awake, can you do that for me?" the doctor asked. She didn't respond for a while then she said in a hoarse voice

"Where is Damon?" her mother made a face

"He won't be allowed here for a while lily." she turned to her

"Why?" she croaked her mother struggled for an answer

"Well you wouldn't want him to get ill as well now would you lily, that's to say no visitors at all until we understand your ailment alright." She frowned a bit then slowly shook her head

"I want him here with me mother you don't understand I need him here with me." her mother was shaking her head frantically

"lily I won't allow it he is to be nowhere near you until you are better."

_"Screw that" _Damon thought and took off. Lily looked toward the window and coughed violently. She felt as if a wonderful presence had been watching her, keeping her strong and able. She coughed again this time her whole body rose with pain and effort. Her handkerchief was at her mouth and when she finished it was soaked with blood. Even from downstairs Damon could smell it. He was swept with anger and fear. he didn't want to admit it but there it was, he was frightened that lily would die. His eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let that happen over his dead body...that he allowed a smirk. he went back to the front door and rang the bell again. one of the servants answered. she saw who it was and bowed her head

"sir I'm sorry but no visitors." Damon stared at her

"you will let me in and allow me to go upstairs to see lily." her pupils contracted then she blinked

"right this way sir." he smiled and walked in. when he got upstairs he went straight to lily's' room. The door opened and he was face to face with Mrs. Marie.

"I told them not to let you in, the help is horrible nowadays. I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore but lily is in no mood to talk to you."

"I want to see her; I need to see her, at least to know if she's alright."

"She's fine."

"You lie." was his response and the woman gasped

"how dare you..." she started but lily interrupted her

"mother please let him in, the doctor isn't saving me anyway." came lily's soft voice. her mother seemed to struggle with herself then finally she opened the door all the way and allowed Damon to walk into the room. Lily tried to sit up when he came closer but he shook his head

"lily" he whispered and sat beside her. she stared at him with her sunken eyes. she reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's... okay; I'm alright... just a little... fever is all I'll pull through."

"There's blood. Are you dying?" she allowed a little smile.

"You know... I would never... do that to you love." it was as if everyone had disappeared from the world and it was just the two of them "don't be sad."

"you were fine before only after..." she held a finger to his lips and shook her head

"And I'll...be fine...now" he took her icy hand that was at his cheek and kissed it gently. there were sores on her palm and bruises on her knuckles. he kissed each one of them.

"What hurts you right now? do they know?" Damon turned to the others in the room who were as silent as stone "do you know?" he demanded "what's killing her!" the doctor stepped forward

"we're not sure."

"Well be sure." then he turned to lily "I'll save you, you know I can and I will I promise lily." Lily's eyes followed every shake of his head then her lids drooped and she just nodded

"I know you will." he kissed her hand again and again until she suddenly wrenched it away and turned her face away from him. she was holding the handkerchief to her mouth and coughed. Damon's' face showed so much pain and suffering that he might have been as sick as lily. when she turned back to him she sighed. her eyes were sunken in and her skin was getting paler and paler by the minute. "Damon, don't worry I know you will help me but wait." she whispered

"what? Wait for what I can do it now!" but lily kept shaking her head. she stroked his cheek lovingly and pouted "lily please" she hushed him gently and he laid his forehead on hers so he could whisper his pleas. He leaned closer so their lips were almost touching when a voice sounded, breaking their concentration

"what is this? Mr. Salvatore I said you couldn't be here and now that you are you are acting as if...something is going on between the two of you and I won't have any of it!" Mrs. Marie exclaimed Damon turned slowly and stared up at her

"Mrs. Marie, are you daft or deaf are you really just realizing something about the two of us. honestly I thought you were smarter than that."

"that is no way to talk to my wife, now sir if we have a problem you can kindly leave the premises." Damon started to rise but lily grabbed his arm

"please don't Damon I promise we'll see each other soon, my heart is yours love you know that, as long as it beats I'm yours, and you can see me anytime." she smiled and he just shook his head.

"fine, I will see you later though." he looked right at her mother and step father when he said that. They said not a word as we walked out after giving lily a kiss. As soon as he left her mother looked at her.

"lily what is going on between the two of you...?"

"Mother please just don't he and I are just we love each other, can't help it, we started young and...mother please don't be upset alright." her mother frowned then sighed

"fine, but lily I don't think you should give him such hope, you don't look well darling." lily nodded

"I know but he has hope, he will save me I know he will."

-

Damon came back at night when Lily was alone resting, she was half awake when he sat by her side. "Hello" she said his eyes went to hers but he didn't say anything just stared. finally when she started frowning he brought out his fangs. Lily's' eyes went wide and she shook her head "no not now let me talk first I have to tell you something." he frowned but retracted his fangs

"what is it?" she sat up slightly so she could wrap her arms around his neck. he held her easily as if she weighed nothing. Her eyes pierced his own for a long while willing him to understand what she was about to say.

"I want to wait, one week before you turn me."

"What! No lily you could be dead by then."

"not if you give me a little of your blood each day, you can keep me going until one week is over then turn me."

"Why a week? What is it you have to do?"

"I want to say goodbye to my family and friends, please Damon you have to let me. mother will be heartbroken especial after what she found out today oh please Damon please!" he didn't want her to get worked up too much, her cheeks were already flushed from her pleading with him. Damon looked away in shame of having her upset with him. "please, just a week I'm still yours." he looked back and forced himself to smile at her.

"fine, one week and one week only" she started to smile and kissed his cheek and lips "but you have to let me feed you tonight, I'd like you to be standing in the morning, so your mother doesn't think your chances are shot yet."

"you heard that hmm? she was only being truthful." he rolled his eyes

"whatever you say." she grinned and pushed her hair away from her neck, then still with her lips on his, guided his mouth to her neck.


	20. What Hurts The Most

So hey guys… I've missed you so much. I've written the rough draft to the last two chapters out so as soon as I type them I'll put them up. Srry for the wait though. Projects in school homework and home life, has me going CRAZY. Well here u go this had to be written quick so if its not good or u don't like it I"MMMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY

The next morning lily was sitting up and talking. her cheeks weren't so pale anymore and her throat didn't feel sore. Her mother was happy and Roger just grunted. the doctor checked her heart and said it was still a bit irregular and that she shouldn't get out of the bed much. Her mother made her drink fluids and only barely allowed Damon to see her. He was sitting on her bed with her when her mother came back up to give her the water she had requested.

"here dear make sure you drink it too, would you like some soup?" lily shook her head

"no thank you mother I'm fine, Damon would you like anything?" she had asked just to be funny but Damon seemed to want to take it to the next level

"well let me see, maybe some iced tea...no it will go straight through me, you know what no thank you, Mrs. Marie you just tend to lily and I'll be fine." LiIy covered up a laugh with a cough

"oh but Damon I insist." she said then hid her face when her mother glared at him.

"drink your water lily I'll be back up in a moment to see how you are." Lily nodded and watched her mother leave. Damon sighed and looked at her

"she hates me, I'm quite proud of it too." Lily set the glass of water on her bedside table

"but you shouldn't be she's my mother and you should respect her. if I have to then so do you." he shrugged in a 'whatever you say' sort of way.

"how are you feeling? does anything still hurt I could..." but she cut him off

"don't start that Damon, I'm fine I've told you a million times, the blood helped considerably I assure you." he still had a doubtful look on his face so she kissed him. "I'm fine you shouldn't worry so much all the time, it's annoying." he laughed but she could still tell but the stiffness of his shoulders and the tension in his neck that he was on his guard. she sighed and laid back. "Victoria is coming over later, she told me she jsut has to check up on a few things first, whatever that means." she was quiet for a moment "I'll miss her a lot and mother maybe even Roger as well." Damon frowned at her

"you're not having second thoughts are you lily? because if you are then..." Damon couldn't finish his sentence. if she was there was nothing he could do. He knew he would never force her to take his blood but he didn't want to witness her death either. he would die too, he would just crumble to pieces." she shook her head immediately

"Dmaon how could you possibly even think that? sure I will miss my friends and family so much, but I love you. this is fate darling all of this, me getting sick and you just happening to be a vampire who has the power to save me." he smiled at her lovingly.

"I really am being selfish aren't I?" then he leaned into her so that his lips were just an inch away from hers "but I really can't afford to care how selfish I am now can I? I want you and that is all that matters." Lily stared into his eyes her world spinning. everything and everyone else mattered not, only Damon and the fact that he wanted her forever...also th e fact that his lips were so close to hers. those lips made lily dizzy with desire made her feel as if she were floating on a bed of golden delight, and her breath became ragged and her thoughts jumbled up and her tongue was tied so all the little things she wanted to whisper to him seemed lost and incomperable to her mind. Why did she want to even talk? there would be plenty of time for that later but right now all she wanted to do was kiss him and hold him. His lips made her feel like her heart was expanding and her breath stopped so she couldn't breathe. he needed to breathe anyway, Damon was way more important. Damon was supporting her now his lips curved upward and she could only register him leaning down when her eyes closed and didn't open, for a very long time.

Lily was begging her mother to let her get out of bed.

"mother I'm fine! honest I can walk I feel strong enough to do that."

"no lily I'm sorry yesterday you almost collapsed trying to go on that balcony of yours." her mother argued back. lily groaned and flopped frustratedly back on her bed. it wasn't fair. Damon had left two hours ago to go hunting and now lily was bored. He promised that he would be back before nightfall but she didn't count on it. he had seemed paler than ever when he left, having given her even more blood. Lily felt fit to stand but her mother just wasn't having it. So she had been confined to the bed when her visitor had arrived. and that visitor just happened to be her best friend Victoria. She had come by just an hour after he had gone and was amazed at how she was.

"And they said you were sick!" were her first words to lily. lily laughed and hugged the girl. Victoria sighed "how did this come on lily, I got the news only this morning why is that? when that boy Damon must've known way before that." lily rolled her eyes

"People are just overreacting Vic nothing more, but I wanted to see you just in case." her mother had made a noise to that but lily ignored her. Victoria sat down on the edge of her bed

"What you have isn't contagious is it?"

"Ha ha so funny, no then again I'm not sure. To be safe don't let me cough on you." Victoria pretended to be disgusted

"Oh no! let's not have that happen." then she leaned real close "lily I have something I want to tell you, I should have told you sooner but he's really a secret from my parents and all." lily frowned and glanced at her mother who was paying no attention to their whispers, at least she didn't think so.

"Mother can you go get me some soup, I'm awful hungry." her mother nodded with a small sad smile on her face. When she was gone lily looked at Victoria with a determined look on her face "he? Who's he?"

"don't get mad because I didn't know about Damon for a very long time, but his name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore and he saved me one night from a guy who was trying to attack me, and well...he's been with me ever since. we're so close Lily and he is so beautiful. I like him a lot, maybe I can say I love him because he's the kindest boy I've ever known and he's so sweet. so protective and strong, but so, so sad. and the thing is we won't tell me what's bothering him, I think it has much to do with his past but every time I tried to ask, he avoids the subject somehow and always...Lily are you listening? You're not going to faint are you? Because if you do..." but lily wasn't going to faint. She was only listening to the first part. his name was Stefan, Stefan Salvatore as in Damon Salvatore. Oh she hoped to god they weren't related. Damon had sworn up and down he had no siblings.

"Vic, sorry I was just, did you know Damon's' last name is Salvatore?"

"Really hey maybe their cousins or even brothers wouldn't that be nice? Oh isn't this so romantic Lily you have one and I have the other yay! I wonder who is older maybe." then she cut off. She seemed to be thinking about something. Then her eyes went to lily's' own and she stared

"What?" lily asked but Victoria went on looking at her with a quizzical look on her face finally she said

"Nothing just thinking. Well I really hope you get better lily I'm hoping to see you in thirty years just as healthy as you were two days ago." lily nodded distractedly and looked as if she were watching Victoria leave the room. a few minutes later her mother walked into the room with the bowl of soup on a tray

"Here you are lily, is Victoria okay? She had the most odd expression, lily?" lily snapped out of it slowly

"Oh no it's nothing mother."

"I hope she isn't catching what you have, it would be a shame."

"Yes wouldn't it?" but lily ate her soup, still thinking as Victoria was no doubt doing the same thing.

Damon had wanted to stay away, as odd as it sounds, from lily for quite awhile even though he was finished feeding. He didn't usually spend time with his victims of late since he and Lily had begun their romance but today he wanted to. He didn't want to hear the minds of the surgeon and doctors or even lily's' own mother, thinking she was going to die anyway and it couldn't be less than a few days, even with her looking healthier by the hour. He hated that very much. So he turned down and street and became a crow and flew over the city until he got to the woods, where he retired until sunset thinking and wondering, why he had given Lily that promise of hers. why wait so long the witches knew what was up and they had tried everything they could to heal her. Every spell, magic ointment and mind prober they could.  
Nothing worked. It was frustrating and upsetting. He went straight into the woods and sniffed the air. a nice breeze caught and a scent appealing to him lit the air up. he started closer and heard a loud noise. A girl, he smiled in pleasure and started after it. panting, okay then  
"help please help" she raced right into Damon and he held her up.  
"alright dear it's fine what's the matter?" she pointed frantically after her and sputtered  
"something something there please!" he stroked her hair out of her face  
"of course dear I'll help come here." he pulled her to him and rubbed her back. she sniffed and tears fell onto his shirt. He pulled her hair off her neck and pulled her collar back. ready to bite he heard a loud noise, much more monstrous and looked up. A huge grey wolf bounded out of the trees right at them. Damon pushed her away and growled. the wolf tackled him and they were instantly fighting. Damon snarled and hissed his nails digging into the fur. the girl screamed and Damon roared in anger. This could not be happening to him today, first lily now this thing. the girl whimpered as the wolf snapped at Damon's face. He held it at arms length for awhile then as it kept snarling and drooling all over him he got fed up. Damon took a bite out of the wolf. it howled in pain as Damon continued to bite and rip. soon it was nothing but a carcass. he threw it to the side and stood slowly. The girl was still trembling, as she stood against the tree. He smiled, a warriors smile and she almost fainted  
"thank you so much." he grinned  
"oh it was nothing dear, now come here." she rushed to him and hugged him tight.  
"Oh thank you sir thank you I don't know how you did it but thank you oh" Damon smiled and despite all he had to do it. he was still hungry. her cries echoed over the trees as he satisfied his hunger. The fight left him weak and so so thirsty. Now he'd have no choice but go back to lily. he looked down at himself and frowned. Well after he got cleaned of course.

SO what did u think? Please no criticism I'm fragile lol… seriously though. OMG Caroline's a vamp has the world ended? But she's cool. Poor matt though


	21. Waiting for the end

**Hola amigos! I missed u much :) juss needed to write a chapter now. Got like two more then it's the end. I have decided to put in a little trick so hope you like it. I am sooooo sorry Its been like a year I swore to myself id never do that but… school is a b**ch well I hope you guys like it. Its juss a little thing so u don't think I abandoned this awesome story lol again I own nothing**

When he got back Lily was waiting up for him. she didn't look very happy. "hello lily how do you feel?" she glared at him before turning the other way. "what?" she didn't answer for a moment then said in a cold calm voice

"Wheres Stefan?" Damon's eyes narrowed and he leaned down near her

"come again" she sighed and looked at him with fiery eyes

"where is Stefan? I already know he is a vampire like you and is alive but where? he is in Florence?

"calm down lily alright he I believe is in Florence where'd you hear of him from?" she shrugged and sat up straight

"no one in particular, just heard the name today, what did you do, you're wearing something different." he still kept his eyes narrowed but slowly sat down

"i fought a wolf, it's okay he was attacking someone...then I ate." lily closed her eyes and nodded

"i see, well my day was just terrific, I threw up twice and fainted only once, thats great right?" he paled and stiffened but she grinned "a joke though it is true, how did your day go?" he didn't answer right away and when he did it was very nonchalant

"fought a wolf why?" she sat up in surprise

"really well are you hurt why'd you fight it what were you..." her nurse came through the door at that moment and Lily ceased talking. after the nurse left, she continued "what happened?" Damon shrugged

"i was helping a girl and killed it, she thanked me kindly" Lily frowned

"how kindly?" again he shrugged and sat down beside her.

"you should drink some, your face is sinking in." lily turned away immiedietly and gasped in pain. Damon leaned into her but she shook her head and went into a coughing fit. when the coughing was done, the handkerchief was laden with blood as always. Damon moaned in fear and anguish before bringing his wrist up and biting it hard. Lily gave in to him and started to drink. her heart sped up and her pulse raced with feeling. as they parted lily wiped her lips and sighed

"thank you love" he shook his head and stroked her hair back

"i can't stand seeing you like this, so small and sick. I'll kill myself if it goes on any longer."

"if you kill yourself you won't be here to watch me die. I know not funny" she finished for he had given her a look of reproach. Lily looked out at the balcony and said hoarsly, but with returning colour "Damon can we go to our secret place please, behind the main garden like we used to?" he smiled and nodded

"anything you want love, I will give to you." at that moment Mrs. Marie and Pasha walked in with the nurse.

"oh lily you're up dear good, the nurse just wants to have a look at you then you can rest again."

"but I feel alright mother, in fact Damon and I were just about to go into the gardens." her mother looked incredulous

"lily no! you mustn't you are too weak for that as it is, the nurse must have a look at you." lily sat up slowly and stared her mother down. despite her sickness lily could still make her eyes hot and narrow, searing the person she was giving the black look to.

"mother the doctor and nurse have examined me numerous times and they've both said two things all the time. sometimes I look pale and sometimes i look blue, that's all there is to it mother and nothing more. please may we go it would be good for me to have fresh air."

"it could have been the air that caused it lily you do not know."

"and niether do you mother! by the way if it is the air then why not you or anyone else gotten sick, I'd just like to go for a little while and see the flowers please mother." they waited on eggshells, finally hr mother side

"alright but only for a little while" lily smiled at her then allowed Damon to lift her up.

She seemed so excited to be in the garden again, and Damon could not blame her. it had been years since they'd gone into this secret world of hers she had shared so long ago. They sat down by the small pond and watched the water ripple for a while not saying a word, then lily sighed.

"this is much better, clean fresh air the cold actually helps." he nodded but still didn't respond. "only two days to go and then we're gone, I will miss mother, and I have decided today that unfortunately I will miss Roger as well. " He turned to her quickly

"really? why" she shrugged and continued staring at the water. "do you want to go into the forest or closer to the water?"

"i should want to, but no I'd just like to sit here and relax before going back in. Mother will be having a fit and I just want peace right now."

"Understandable, fine we can just sit and be quiet." she chuckled

"to have peace does not mean there needs to be quiet but if you insist..." he leaned over to her and kissed her hair. when he pulled back he shook his head slightly

"how can you be so gentle, yet so strong at the same time? it almost frightens me." she didn't think of her answer just said whatever came from her lips

"I could ask you the same thing, because you know you are." he groaned then laid back on the soft grass looking up into the canopy of leaves, the sky always looked dark but that was alright.

"I love you" he smiled at her

"I love you too"

**Again super sorry about the wait. I've got testing and no computer that I can use so I hope you guys don't hate me. Feel free to cuss me out lol**


	22. Almost my Time

**Hey two in one day is kinda a sorry right? lol hope you like it guys it came from the heart**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. though don't you think caroline, stefan and Damon looked pretty hot standing together when luka's dad came and rescued them? I do**

**oooh Ian first a shower then a bath wow that man is HOT! (poor rose i'm really gonna miss her she had just started to grow on me too)**

Lily was coughing up her lungs. her eyes had pinkish black circles around them and her hair was a mess. she sniffed, her nose was as red as blood and her skin was as pale as Damons.

"here drink the tea lily" she shook her head and leaned back against her pillows.

"i'm fine mother everything is fine" the doctor had been in earlier and had determined that lily would die. her mother had cried over her as if she were all ready dead. her eyes were slowly sinking in and around her lips was blue.

"lily dear I'm so sorry, oh I wish we knew what this cursed disease was!" lily rubbed her mothers back faintly and sighed.

"mother its fine really everything will be okay." she let go of her and focused on her sisters. "Mari Demi you really should not be in here."

"but we miss you lily" Demetria said. Marisol nodded as she gazed down at her sister'

"lil I'm sorry for all I've said and done we..." but lily was waving her away

"please there is no need for this. I will be fine." then she stared out the balcony "The wind blows so carefully, peaceful even" the wind was howling though and the branches rubbed together annoyingly. Mrs. Marie looked out the window. How she hated that wind. lily coughed and she was called back.

"oh um lily you really should drink the tea." lily shook her head hard then clutched it

"no mother I'm okay its just a silly cough" the girls were still standing there Demi looked ready to cry so Mrs. Marie stood up and smoothed her dress

"alright girls go on to your work lily must rest." lily waved to them as her mother ushered them away, when they were gone lily sat up and pushed her hair off her neck. it was about noon she would eat soon then take a fitful nap "I'll be back in a bit alright Pasha will stay with you" lily nodded and watched her mother leave. Pasha sat up straight and opened her mouth

"dear is the boy coming to see you today?"

"he should be here soon" she answered "he'll stay till late today. Pasha can I pick out a dress for tomorrow, I'd like to go out" Pasha frowned but stood

"your mother won't like this lily" she went and started to sit lily up

"what that Damon will stay late or that I will go out tomorrow?" Pasha managed a smile

"both" she pulled out three dresses one an off white with ruffles and pleats. around the hem of each ruffle was a thread of royal blue. the next was a simple gold and white dress that fell to her feet. the last was an ice blue gown with a golden jeweled belt. lily looked them over/

"I like the wh..." suddenly she went into a coughing clutched her chest as she gasped and tried to get a breath in. Pasha was already at her side, sitting her up trying to get air into her lungs. finally lily collapsed onto the mattress with a painful groan.

"lily drink"

"no no no no! why!" she started to cry and once started she found she could not stop. little gasps wracked her tiny body and made her tremble. Pasha stroked her hair soothingly as she shook and cried harder. poor girl, she was confined to her bed, destined to die at sixteen. Pasha felt horrible for her. after a while lily's sobs quieted slowly and she managed to get out "I want to wear the white and blue one." Pasha nodded then without looking lily whispered "hello Damon" Startled Pasha looked up,

"Mr. Salvatore"

I knocked, is she alright?" Pasha moved away from lily who wiped her eyes and held her arms out to Damon

"I'm fine only having a fit how are you today?" he kissed her head and ignored her question

"how are you feeling your breathing is all out of sorts" she bit her lip

"I'm fine honest I'm going out tomorrow"

"yes" he looked away out the window with a faraway look on his face

"Damon? Damon are you okay" he glanced back at her

"yes"

"what are you thinking, please tell me" he touched her cheek then put his palm over her heart. Pasha started to say something then thought better and remained silent

"you how you will be how the world will be" his eyes fell to the ring he'd given her, since her mother had found out about them lily had taken to wearing it on her finger. her mother disliked it very much. "I can't bare this wait. its hell. I think of you dying everyday lily and I can't stand it. I want..." he trailed off and ceased breathing 'Don't' she thought as she tried to make him talk to her. she sat up and touched his hand. Damon moved it off her chest. this feeling was settling on him as well, the mood of death, the depression. he would be too late and his free soul would not take kindly to being sealed up anymore. his heart would shatter into millions of pieces and stab through his soul, wounding it before locking it away, like a tortured prisoner.

"Damon please everything will be alright you know this all we have to do is wait." she nodded slowly willing him to understand. she swallowed and then with a rigid jaw nodded. "good" and she pulled him down so they could kiss. Respectfully Pasha turned away and allowed the two a bit of privacy,. the same could not be said for Mrs. Marie

"Mr. Salvatore!" Damon sighed through the kiss but lily burst into laughter so great, Damon had to join in.

"Alright you're okay just, hmm oh lily." Damon chuckled. he held her by her waist as she stumbled and tried to stand up in his arms. they were outside in the garden. the night sky was deep black with splashes of stars here and there. she reached out and touched a rose petal, it was deep red and smelled wonderful. she smiled. Damon's arms tightened around her but she reached out still "i want to just hold on tight to you tonight is that so bad?" she frowned but leaned against him.

"no its not bad at all, i love being with you"

"good" Damon swung her up and carried her to the stone bench. once there he gently sat hr down then laid beside her. he picked a white lily and gave it to her

"thank you" she sniffed it delicately then placed it on her lap. "Damon will we go places."

"everywhere if you like you heard of Columbus?"

"oh of course he was a brilliant man"

"not really that brilliant he was a bit of a jerk, didn't really want any ones help very self centered, thought because he discovered the Americas he was better that me" Damon chuckled "he wasn't such a hot shot looking up at me from under my boot. but for a show off who prided himself in everything, his blood didn't taste so well"

"you drank the poor mans blood? oh Damon that was horrible" he shrugged

"if you look at it from this view, I stole his valuables the good queen had given him and destroyed his precious nina in drunken rage, yes that poor man but I tell you love, he deserved it." lily rolled her eyes in exasperation before she hugged him

"you are the most extraordinary magnificent man I could ever love" they kissed heavenly. she shivered. his cool arms wrapped around her body and she smiled gratefully into his throat. after that he held her as she walked on the rocks running through and around the pond, making sure she didn't fall in. they splashed around and kissed under the stars. Pasha watched from a safe distance while the two played, she though they were cute and didn't see why she had to watch them, but Mrs. Marie had told her to stay vigil like a hawk, so she was. When Lily sat on top of him and stuck her thumb in his mouth, Damon bit softly. her eyes closed and their minds flowed. it was so nice to be with Damon in her garden for the last time she'd be known to be alive.

**Oh boy wonder whats goin on next huh! after this will be a little chapt that will probably not make any sense but it'll be nice then the last on I am sooo sorry I'll be ending it soon well review if you want :)**


	23. Strange Meeting

In the shadows of the buildings the man waited impatiently, fangs exposed but hunger sated. He had fed a while ago and was now ready for his meeting. His dark features twisted suddenly and he stood straight. "you are late" he said in his deep voice As he stepped away from the building his partner sighed and crossed his arms over his chest

"i was tending to lily, she is sleeping now. and she's fine, before you ask of course." The man didn't smile only hissed and stepped closer

"I want to see her myself."

"no" Damon growled ferociously and then stood feet apart balanced ready for a fight

"why not, I made do with the updates on her power through out the years now I wish to see her, you tell me her power is great, how great what spells has she mastered when can we test her out" Damon narrowed his eyes

"you will do no testing of her, I don't care what your purpose is, I told you she was fine and I meant it, when she is turned no one will be able to stop her." The man glowered

"you say it as if its a threat, I want to see her Damon, it has been too long."

"her blood is still pure she will not be gone into the darkness too far, i assure you" The man shifted and Damon sighed "she is fine, the doctors say a little while longer then she is gone." The man looked up sharply

"surely you are not taking her from Florence?"

"of course I am she will be discovered if I don't you understand that" the man glared at him

"i will see her Damon whether you like it or not, the time has come I've waited too long"

"and you'll wait longer if your attitude continues the way it is now, you'll see her, all in good time" The man lifted his head to the moon and sighed.

"I miss her too much, when I saw her again that day it took all my energy not to come out and take her away from you, you have done nothing but make her life hell. it is because of you that she is dying because of her love for you, it disgusts me so much." Damon shrugged

"That may be so but it is what she wanted." He replied calmly as the two stood up straighter and started out of the alley. The man looked at Damon in fury.

"how could you do this to her? she does not deserve this." Damon turned to him

"but she wants this so you shouldn't be direspectful of her choices. if its what she wants you shouldn't complain" The man growled. Damon stopped and tilted his head back "look you can like it or not, but that is how it will be now if you ever want to see her and have her understand why."

"speaking of why? why did you do this in the first place and to me especially. what did you think you were accomplishing?" Damon smirked at him

"what I have accomplished of course." they stood in the darkness a little away from the pool of light where people were bustling around doing everyday things.

"accomplished? you have killed me Salvatore." Damon seemed shocked

"why sir! you were already dead." He attacked Damon and Damon smiled. "kill me you will never see lily understand that" he growled and pushed the man off. they were both standing straight now the man breathing heavily. his eyes were on fire and his fists were clenched tight.

"I will see her again, that is a fact." Damon nodded

"But after not now, if now then she will lose what strength she has left and that doesn't include my blood." the man sighed and nodded

"I will wait and do nothing more just make her safe." and with that he disappeared

"will do" Damon promised and he was gone

here you go it might not make sense and I am sorry but here you go guys hope you like it. OMG the vampire diaries has returned dudes I am soo happy!


	24. Least of all I love you

**Here we are the final chapter to this story. I'm sad it's ending but that only leaves room and time to do something else on fanfic. Thank you for being so patient with me you guys. *hugs and kisses* -Nikki**

Her eyes flew open. It was dark where she was and she was cold, too cold. Without moving she could tell she was in a tight space. She took a breath. A plethora of scents hit her hard and her shock made her jump, which caused her head to bang against something stone. She found there was little pain. Careful with taking her next breath, she reached up in the blackness and felt smooth curves and straight lines, bumps and bristles. She pressed her palm flat, flat and straight with lines, curves and bumps, stone and cold. Her mind clicked as soon as it did she screamed and screamed and screamed. Because she realized where she was, who she was. Liliana Marie had been laid to rest in a stone coffin. No doubt in the family tomb, which meant. Lily turned her head to the space next to her. Occupied by her later father, on his own slab but in the same space.

"Help! Help please I'm not dead I'm still alive please get me out!" she started to cry as she pounded on the lid. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she continued to slam her fists against the stone. She screamed again in fear as the sleeve of her dress touched the corpse of her father. It made her sick, who would do something like this to her, why would they? Eventually her pounding slowed and stopped. Her quiet sobs were all to be heard. "Oh someone help" her palm brushed the top lightly before she heard a crunch.

Dust and gravel fell on top of her slightly as the top moved. Startled lily removed her hand from the lid and tried to move. A tiny light appeared through what lily could swear was an opening. It got bigger and her eyes followed the train of light while it got wider and wider. When it finally stopped lily was able to sit up. Slowly she raised her upper body and with a surprised sound saw a man standing at the foot of her coffin. He was clothed in black with dark hair and pale skin. She stared at him not knowing whether he was an apparition or not. Her eyes gathered light that should have been invisible and she wondered vaguely how she could do this. Being out of the dark relaxed her a bit but this man, standing in the open dark made her a bit uneasy. They stared at one another for a long moment drinking each other in, finally she said

"Thank you." He started to her and she tensed. His aura was pulsing and flowing merging with the black night. When he got to her side he stared down at her with slightly narrowed black eyes. Sea of black, beautiful black, it filled her whole universe until she was floating. "Damon?" he touched her cheek. Tears flowed

"Lily, why are you crying? Aren't you happy? I made you you're better now, you were going to die anyway in fact you did, right after I was finished, you passed. I called your mother, she was sad but she understood. Now we have to leave." Lily closed her eyes as she listened then she nodded shakily

"You are right yes, I just didn't know, last I do remember is lying down in my bed, you were watching me. I told you I was sleepy and you said 'you can sleep now Lily, I'll be here' and I closed my eyes and I slept." Her face paled and she made a little nose

"What is it?" her eyes glanced to her dead father

"Get me out I need to get out now I can't stay in here please" Damon grabbed her and pulled her up in his arms. She shuddered as he moved her away. Once out of the mausoleum, he put her down. Clutching his shoulders she tried not to cry. She was wearing the white and blue dress with her mothers passing beads. Damon touched her hair while she shook

"Lily its fine you're alright"

"No" she gasped "it's not okay, I…" she stopped and looked about the graveyard "there's mist all around me, trying to take me"

"Nothing will take you lily, I promise you, you are with me" she shuddered again but kept looking passed graves toward the invisible mist

"I'm sorry, it was just, scary my father my poor papa"

"Lily please love calm down, its fine now. We'll go away far away so you can be safe" she stared up into his black eyes. He stared back and saw the turmoil and confusion and felt his stomach cave in. she was unhappy and it was his fault, he thought she'd be excited so thrilled to be with him. As if she could hear his thoughts lily grabbed his arm and held tight with her pale hand.

"I am happy to be with you I just didn't know how it would feel, being like this."

"What dead?" suddenly his whole persona was icy cold and he stepped away

"Confused, surrounded, in love like this Damon! My feelings have taken on a whole new meaning. A thousand times more than I did, yesterday even my god Damon I haven't even though about vampires this whole time, the shock that I can still be with you has me going mad!"

"You can still be with me because I wanted…" but he trailed off with a dry sigh. Knowing it was pointless to argue. Lily stood on her toes and touched his face. They stood there twined together their lips inches away but never touching. A soft rain started and fell all around the. They kissed. It was no longer gentle and sweet but fierce and hot, wondering and passionate. Her lips trailed to his throat and she felt the veins under the skin. It wasn't hot only warm and she wanted it. Her lips opened and her teeth grazed the skin. Damon tensed. She kissed the skin there to reassure him; he relaxed and ran his fingers through her wet curls. Her hair was so silky smooth. It made that squeaky clean sound in the rain that teeth did when brushed to perfection. Teeth as soft and sharp as an animal slowly trailing the skin which parted like a hot knife in butter. Two dull pangs easily ignored and his whole being connecting with lily's going inside of her and staying forever. Then it broke. Lily was snarling blood spattered all and over her frees and on the ground. She growled as he wrenched her away from him. Startled and surprised the emotions hung in the air around them like auras that were black and gold. Her mouth and chin were no longer pale. The new colour was red. She bared her teeth as she fell back against a grave. Her wet hair hung all around her face and her eyes were as cold as a tigers. Then they slowly got big and her teethe returned to normal. Her fingers touched the red on her chin and when she saw it her eyes filled her breath caught in her throat. She took one look at him before running away

"Lily wait come back" he yelled. His neck had already sopped bleeding and the blood had dried. Her shape began to blur and when it did all Damon could see was a rush of air exiting the graveyard "damn" he hissed before following. Lily was running through the misty street, staying alongside the gate. She heard horses clomping and carriages over cobblestone. People shouted in English and Italian, children laughed, she was overwhelmed these feelings were going out of control. So many minds flowing around her ad inside of her, the hot breathing was burning her veins cracking and tearing. She panted with effort as she ran faster. She had to get somewhere. She could feel the changes to her face and sped up with worry. Lily tried to ignore the pain in her throat; she wanted to scream it was so bad, so horrible how could she do this to herself. She ran up stone steps and through wooden doors. She only collapsed when she got to the front. She cried. Blood was still on her lips and dress. It made her cry harder. Her arms spread on each side of her and her curls were beginning to dry in a cloud of gold

"Lily" lily slowly looked up and turned to stare at him her eyes were red and the black veins pulsed through the skin. Through her parted lips Damon could see her sharp little fangs. She looked so miserable

"Make it stop she whispered "please" his whole being broke. He went to her and held her face

"Just relax take deep breaths don't think about the hunger" he stroked the veins until the disappeared and her eyes faded back to grey, blue and green.

"It's alright darling" she closed her eyes

"Promise"

"Yes I promise, now come on" Lily sniffed and touched the blood on her dress

"I have to wash" he nodded

"Yes you do but first I want you to feed" she looked up at him with surprise

"Feed, like you do?"

"Yes how else, it's okay though I'll teach you" he led her out of the church and down the street. They kept to the shadows Damon searched for the prefect mind and body for lily. There was noise going on up ahead. A carriage had crashed and few people had gone to see if anyone was hurt but Damon already knew. "Blood, you smell that right?" lily took in a breath and couldn't believe the smell. It was blood but not the same metallic copper smell it had been when she was human. It was otherworldly, such a sweet cotton candy smell. Like all the great things lily had smelled before but better. Along with the smell went the reminder to her aching throat and burning veins. He pulled her to the smoking wreck, the horses were trapped as well, neighing and bucking. Damon ignored them and ripped the door open. "inside, the police might come" lily nodded and climbed in, Damon right behind her. In the closed carriage the smell was even worse. Lily felt as if she might explode. There was a woman and man sitting side by side and on the floor at lily's feet a young boy. She felt her face acting up again and closed her eyes

"Give in to it love it's aright now she's alive you can drink from her"

"Will it kill her?" she whispered

"She's half dead anyway a few more minutes and she will be, make it quick for her" lily thought. She didn't want to kill but she was so hungry. Maybe she wouldn't drink that much. Lily looked at the neck and the blue veins were so broad and bright she couldn't help herself. She struck and felt the body spasm. As the blood rushed down her throat she let her mind go, the sweet liquid flowed and it saturated her throat coating it with the strength and energy. Rejuvenating her veins and before she knew it the heart, which had been pounding in her ears was still and the woman was dead

"I killed her" lily moaned

"And I killed him so we're even" Damon said wiping blood from his lips. She stared down at thee woman through with terrible anguish on her face "it's fine, it's what we do you'll get used to it, and once under control you won't kill if that's what you want" lily didn't respond. Her eyes flicked toward the dead man then Damon who was sitting up. She could feel his power next to hers and it was great. There was a loud cough and both vampires looked down. The young man with his heart still beating was stirring "dessert"

"No! Don't touch him" lily held her hand out to stop him then stared at the boy with slightly closed eyes.

"What?" he stirred again and blood flowed. Lily touched his cheek and wiped the blood away. He groaned and lily gave Damon the look. Her fangs were out but her eyes were normal

"He's hurt"

"He's dead"

"But he does not have to be please you can help him" Damon looked incredulous

"Lily I am not turning him into a vampire, I'm not I refuse" lily looked at him imploringly before she turned to the boy again.

"I'm so sorry" she wiped his face again then sat back "don't kill him, watch the life pour out of him, watch him die" Damon frowned then sat back and pulled the man up. He positioned himself and sighed in content

"Might as well get comfortable" she glared daggers at him before she returned to watching the boy. He coughed and blood started pouring out of his mouth. Lily covered her mouth with her un bloody hand and made a sad sound. Damon rolled his eyes and got up "you win" she gasped in pleasure and kissed his lips before Damon lifted the boy and got out of the carriage lily stepped out as well and followed

"Where will we go?"

"My estate for now, when he'd better we'll leave, just us two"

"You mean three, we can't just make him and then leave, he will come with us" Damon raised one fine eyebrow and allowed a little chuckle. He turned to her and slowly sunk into the shadows with the boy. Lily was amazed that she could still see him

"You always get your way don't you? Alright stay here with him, if he wakes explain I'm getting a carriage it's too far to walk and I can't run with him" Damon set him down against a stone wall and lily knelt beside him

"Isn't there a way to stop his bleeding?" he thought

"Yes just for you, lick your fingers and place them on his wounds, they will heal" she smiled at him

"Thank you Damie" He nodded and disappeared. Lily focused no won the boy. She ripped his shirt off and then tore it into shreds. He had a broken arm and cracked rib. Lily used the largest part of his shirt to sling his arm up then the other part to clean the drying blood. He groaned several times and lily reassured him with 'shh' and 'its okay you're safe now' his open wounds seemed a bit difficult so she did what Damon told her to do. She licked her middle and index finger carefully before pressing it to the gushing would. It sealed right up. Lily sat amazed then looked at her fingers. They were clean. She did it again and his other wound closed. She wiped his face before doing it again. By the time Damon got back the boy had opened his eyes

"Hello my name is lily I'm her to help you, what's your name?" he looked frightened and hurt. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and soft grey eyes

"Brandon" he got out before he passed out. Damon appeared and motioned for two men to pick the boy up

"Be careful with him, just grab hold" Damon pulled lily up and moved her away from Brandon

"His name is Brandon by the way, oh be careful with him please!" The two men lifted the unconscious boy and set him in the carriage. Damon helped lily in then got in himself. The carriage started up and before they knew it they were moving. She stroked Brandon's' long hair making sure his arm was comfortable

"I cannot believe you made me do this" Damon said under his breath

"It was a good thing Damon you know that" he shrugged "he's so beautiful. His eyes are grey and his voice is like honey"

"All that from a name" he asked and she grinned

"He is an only child, lives in Tuscany he came to Florence with his parents to visit relatives and attend a ball, they were on their way back to the ship when the horses went out of control, they sensed something bad and flipped the carriage over. I got that from my, well his head"

"Probing his mind already I am proud" he kissed her hair and managed a smile "you are going to have extraordinary powers you all ready do" The carriage rumbled and Brandon moaned. Lily stroked his hair with one hand while she held Damon's' hand with the other.

Back at the estate lily was sitting up with Brandon while Rosa cleaned him up. Damon was in another room trying to control his emotions. He could hear lily's' false breath and Brandon's real heartbeat. It angered him, that on her first night as a vampire she had showed him her hear and it killed him that he cared something for the weak human in there because lily did. He slammed his fist into the wall. Lily looked up quickly in distress and worry

"Is the master alright, he seems upset." Rosa said lily shook her head

"Its nothing Rosa, he's just confused but it'll pass.

"I hope so lily I really do. Brandon started to groan and his eye lids fluttered. Lily sat straight and touched his cheek. He tried to jump up but she held him down

"It's alright its lily remember?"

"Where am I? How did I get here where are my parents?" lily sighed

"They are dead, the carriage you were traveling in overturned and killed them, my husband and I managed to save you, I'm sorry"

You saved me?" she nodded he tried to move but hissed in pain

"No you are much too weak to get up. Brandon I must ask you I mean if you've no where to go…"

"To stay with you? Madame you have saved my life, I am eternally grateful." Lily looked down. She became aware that Rosa had left the room, and that Damon had entered. He stood in the shadows waiting

"Well there is something you must know, my husband and I, we are creatures of the night, vampires" Brandon said nothing his eyes widened and his body stayed stationary and his mind was running so fast lily couldn't follow. Finally he whispered

"Vampires don't exist"

"But we do we just lurk in the shadows" she suppressed a grin. He raised his chin

"Do you wish me to be one as well" lily shook her head

"Only with your permission, you are hurt despite my healing your body will never be the same again I can see that. I wouldn't damn you on purpose only to finish saving the life I pledged to"

"Why did you save me surely there were others around?"

"but you are young and you have such a bright life ahead of you I didn't want that gone from you, as if was almost gone from me" she looked down at her hands and waited, Brandon watched her with soft eyes

"Then will you be like…a mother to me?" she looked up and laughed

"If you'd like, I will be your mother and best friend." He swallowed

"Yes" then he lifted his chin. Damon made his appearance and stared at lily. She nodded Brandon trembled hard when lily put her mouth to his neck

'_Tell me when to stop'_ she thought to Damon

'_I promise'_ he thought back just as she bit. Brandon shuddered and gasped as the life slowly drained out of him. He was getting weaker than before and his neck was on fire where lily's mouth was. He started to pant and his hands clutched at the cloth of her dress. Slowly he felt himself falling into darkness, nothing was real anymore; then something was going down his throat, strengthening him like never before and all he wanted was more of this liquid. Brandon fainted and lily looked at Damon proudly. He sighed and shook his head. She tilted her head to the left and smiled

"Do you love me" He pulled her up so they were face to face. He searched her face his eyes alight with happiness and love. She was beautiful, inside and out. Slowly Damon took hold of her face and nodded

"If you wish it my girl" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I do wish it" And this kiss was just as sweet as the first, as were many more. And the stars shot out of the sky and the clods fell and tow undead hearts, began to beat once more.

**Ta-da! The end, everyone. It has been a pleasure writing this story and I thank you all for the reviews and just reading my story, I so appreciate it a lot. Thank you Thank you and have a great summer!**


End file.
